


Tie Your Heart by ArcadianMaggie (tłumaczenie)

by Fu3go, thisguystyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Wingfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisguystyles/pseuds/thisguystyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry'emu wyrastają skrzydła.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

> Hej, miśki, więc jesteśmy z pierwszym rozdziałem, który był cholernie długi, jestem wykończona!! Dodatkowo poszukuję bety, ktoś jest chętny? Pamiętajcie, żeby w miarę swoich możliwości reblogować post z linkiem na tumblrze, bo nikt tego nie zobaczy :(( Zapraszam!! x

Jęk Harry'ego wybudził Louisa z mocnego snu. To nie był jeden z tych dobrych jęków; nie oznaczał, że Harry śnił o czymś przyjemnym, bo wtedy Louis mógłby go obudzić i nie wyszliby z łóżka przez wiele godzin. To wcale nie był jęk tego typu – Harry brzmiał, jakby naprawdę go bolało. 

– Hazza? – Louis przetarł oczy i obrócił się w stronę chłopaka, który leżał na brzuchu, podpierając głowę rękoma. – Wszystko w porządku? 

– Moje plecy – powiedział Harry z kolejnym jękiem. – Nie mogę wytrzymać. 

Louis wyciągnął rękę i zatopił palce we włosach chłopaka, nawijając na palce miękkie loczki. Delikatnie pomasował skórę jego głowy. – Daj mi chwilkę, żeby się obudzić, kochanie. Zaraz pójdę po jakieś lekarstwa. 

– Już brałem – odpowiedział Harry, obracając głowę w stronę Louisa. Ciągle było wcześnie, dopiero zaczynało się przejaśniać. W nikłym świetle poranka Louis mógł dostrzec zmęczenie na twarzy Harry'ego. – Nie pomogło – jęknął znowu. – Boże, boli tysiąc razy bardziej niż normalnie. Myślałem, że kiedy skończymy trasę i wyrwiemy się z busów, to będzie lepiej, ale robi się tylko coraz gorzej. 

– Może coś sobie naciągnąłeś. Powinieneś iść do lekarza, żeby to obejrzał. 

– No dobrze – odpowiedział Harry. 

To zmartwiło Louisa. Harry zawsze odmawiał wizyty u lekarza z powodu bólu pleców. Uparcie twierdził, że od zawsze miał z nimi problem i jedynym, czego potrzebował, było więcej odpoczynku, ćwiczeń i lepszy materac. Tym ostatnim już się zajęto, ponieważ na ostatnie święta Bożego Narodzenia dostali nowy materac od mamy Louisa. Oboje go najpierw przetestowali, by upewnić się, że będzie wystarczający dla Harry'ego. Louis wiedział, że fani uważali za dziwne, iż jego odpowiedzią na pytanie o ulubiony prezent było „nowy materac od mojej mamy”, ale przynajmniej to było szczere. Wiedza, jak wielką różnicę robi Harry'emu ten drobiazg, znaczyła dla Louisa naprawdę wiele. Mieli duże szczęście, posiadając wspierające ich rodziny. Jasne, to samo było u całej piątki, naprawdę, ale najmocniej uwidaczniało się u niego i Harry'ego. 

To, że Harry dorastał, objawiało się naprawdę niesamowicie. Louis był zachwycony jego nowym ciałem. To, jak szybko nabrał formy, było wspaniałe. Wydawało się, jakby w jedną noc urósł wiele centymetrów i stal się taki umięśniony i męski. Oczywiście, Harry ciężko na to pracował. Oboje obiecywali sobie, że będą chodzić na siłownię, ale Louis był niekonsekwentny i łatwo sobie odpuścił. Natomiast Harry był zdyscyplinowany i to się opłaciło. Lohis ciągle uczył się nowego ciała swojego chłopaka – umięśnionego brzucha, twardej klatki piersiowej i imponujących bicepsów. Uwielbiał przebiegać rękoma przez całą jego powierzchnię, odnajdując każdą nową zmianę. A nawet lepiej – kochał odkrywać nowe ciało Harry'ego swoim językiem, niekiedy przygryzając jego biodro, poruszać ustami na jego brzuchu i sprawiać, że chłopak chichotał. 

Wypoczywanie było większym wyzwaniem. Nawet przy rozszerzonym czasie wolnym ciągle jeździli do studia albo wybierali się na akcje charytatywne. To okropne, że nawet w dniu, kiedy nie mieli żadnych obowiązków, Harry nie mógł zasnąć przez ból. 

– Chcesz, żebym zrobił ci masaż? Może to cię rozluźni. 

– Mógłbyś? Byłoby miło.

Louis przybliżył się i złożył na jego ustach pocałunek, liżąc w środku. Zacisnął dłoń w jego włosach, ciągnąc za nie lekko, a usta Harry'ego opuścił cichy jęk. Louis uśmiechnął się, ponieważ ten był dużo lepszy od poprzednich. – Oczywiście – powiedział, odsuwając się. 

Usiadł okrakiem na biodrach Harry'ego i pochylił się do przodu, zaczynając masaż w okolicach karku. Wciskał kciuki tuż obok jego kręgosłupa, a potem przesuwał je wyżej, aż do podstawy czaszki. Harry znowu zajęczał, ale tym razem wyrażało to wdzięczność. Louis powtarzał te czynności jeszcze chwilę, po czym przeniósł się na ramiona chłopaka. Masował je, niekiedy zsuwając ręce na jego bicepsy. Mimo wszystko ciągle dziwiło go to, jak duży Harry był. Przeniósł ręce z powrotem na jego ramiona i zaczął schodzić niżej, wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Kiedy dotarł do łopatek, Harry jęknął cicho. 

– Było za mocno? - zapytał Louis, szybko przestając. 

– Nie. Po prostu tam naprawdę boli. Bardzo. Ale nie przestawaj. Jestem pewien, że to pomaga. 

Louis wrócił do wykonywania masażu, ale zmniejszył nacisk na łopatkach. Harry był spięty, a jego oddech się zmienił – zamiast głębokich, relaksujących wdechów zaczął oddychać szybko i płytko. Niemal dyszał. Louis znowu zaprzestał wykonywania masażu. 

– Harry?

– Wszystko dobrze – wykrztusił Harry. 

Louis zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Nie, Haz, widzę, że nie jest dobrze. Myślę, że powinienem przestać. Nie chcę niczego pogorszyć przez przypadek. 

– Nie, nie przestawaj. To przyjemne. 

– Harold – zbeształ go Louis ze śmiechem. 

Harry zachichotał w odpowiedzi. – No dobrze, tam nie, jasne. Może po prostu... Omiń tę część? Pomasuj niżej? Tam zawsze jest dobrze. 

– W porządku – powiedział Louis, przesuwając się na uda swojego chłopaka. Masował okolice krzyża Harry'ego przez chwilę, szczególną uwagę poświęcając dołeczkom znajdującym się trochę powyżej jego tyłka. Wsuwał w nie kciuki, delikatnie obejmując talię chłopaka dłońmi. 

Harry wyglądał świetnie, rozłożony w ten sposób, rozluźniony i uległy. Penis Louisa, na wpół twardy od kiedy się obudził, zaczął twardnieć, kiedy ten zsunął dłonie jeszcze niżej, przyciskając palce do pośladków Harry'ego. Pochylił się do przodu, przenosząc ręce wyżej, łapiąc za uda zielonookiego chłopaka. Powoli ocierał się o niego, pozwalając, by jego penis przesuwał się po szczelinie między pośladkami Harry'ego. 

Harry jęknął cicho i zachichotał. – Lou, nie sądzę, żebym teraz mógł. 

– Nic nie musisz robić. Możesz po prostu leżeć – powiedział Louis, kontynuując ocieranie się o tyłek chłopaka. 

– Jesteś niemożliwy. 

– Nic na to nie poradzę – odpowiedział Louis. - Wiesz, co się dzieje, gdy robię ci masaż. Jak mam się nie podniecić, kiedy od pół godziny dotykałem twojego niesamowitego ciała? To nie moja wina. 

Harry znowu się zaśmiał. – Naprawdę nie mogę. Nie ma mowy. 

– Gdzie jest chęć, jest też sposób – oświadczył Louis, łapiąc swojego penisa w dłoń i przyciskając go do tyłka Harry'ego. 

– Mówię poważnie – powiedział Harry, zbierając się w sobie, by zrzucić Louisa i przekręcić się na plecy. Wygiął się w łuk, płacząc z bólu, kiedy jego ramiona zetknęły się z materacem. 

– Jezu. – Louis natychmiast zapomniał o swoim penisie, skupiając się na Harrym. Przesunął się, siadając na brzegu łóżka, zaraz obok Harry'ego. – Haz? Wszystko w porządku? - Wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć chłopaka, który wciąż nie opadł na łóżko. Nagle cofnął dłoń, nie chcąc go bardziej skrzywdzić. 

Harry powoli opuścił się na plecy, krzywiąc się z bólu. Zagryzał zęby, a oczy miał mocno zaciśnięte. Wypuścił głęboki oddech, kiedy wreszcie leżał płasko na łóżku. 

– W tej chwili dzwonię po lekarza – powiedział Louis. 

– Jeszcze nie – odparł Harry, otwierając oczy i łapiąc za nadgarstek niebieskookiego chłopaka. – Po prostu posiedź ze mną kilka minut. – Znowu zamknął oczy, a na jego czole pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka. Mocniej zacisnął palce na nadgarstku Louisa. 

– Okej – powiedział Louis. Nie chciał opuszczać Harry'ego ani na chwilę. – Jestem tuż obok. – Użył swojej wolnej dłoni do odczepienia palców Harry'ego ze swojego nadgarstka, po czym splótł ich palce razem, ściskając krótko. Druga ręka leżała bezczynnie przez chwilę, ponieważ wciąż nie był pewny, czy może dotknąć Harry'ego, a potem w jakiś sposób znalazła się we włosach chłopaka, topiąc się w jego lokach i pocierając delikatnie skórę głowy. 

Po jakimś czasie mocny uścisk na dłoni Louisa zelżał i Harry wziął kolejny głęboki oddech, który na szczęście brzmiał na oddech ulgi. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Louisa. 

– Dziękuję. Już mi lepiej. 

– Jezu, Harry, co to do cholery było? – zapytał Louis, zabierając od chłopaka obie dłonie, po czym złapał w nie jego twarz. Teraz, kiedy wydawało mu się, że Harry'emu się polepszyło, cały strach i niepewność odpłynęły. 

– Mówiłem ci, że naprawdę bardzo boli. 

– Wiem, że mówiłeś – warknął Louis. – Ale jest ból i jest też... I jest też to, cokolwiek do chuja to było – dodał, wykonując nieokreślony ruch ręką w kierunku Harry'ego. 

Harry złapał niebieskookiego chłopaka za łokieć. 

– Nie bądź zły – poprosił. 

– Nie jestem zły – żachnął się Louis. – To znaczy – dodał po długiej przerwie, już nieco spokojniejszym tonem – nie jestem na ciebie zły. Po prostu... przestraszyłeś mnie. 

– Przepraszam. 

Louis zaśmiał się z frustracją. – Nie przepraszaj. – Próbował wyrwać swoje ramię z uścisku, ale Harry trzymał go mocno. Przeniósł dłoń niżej, na jego udo. – Możesz mnie puścić. Nigdzie się nie wybieram. 

– A może nie chcę cię puścić? – zapytał Harry z chytrym uśmieszkiem na ustach. 

Louis przewrócił oczami. – Cóż, to dobrze, bo niełatwo jest się mnie pozbyć, coś o tym wiesz. 

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego się zmienił, jego oczy posmutniały. Louis wiedział, co nadchodzi. Naprawdę tego nienawidził, chyba nawet bardziej niż Harry. 

– Chciałbym, żebyś nie musiał jutro iść. 

Louis zesztywniał, po czym przekręcił się, by wciągnąć swoje nogi na łóżko. Ułożył się obok Harry'ego, podpierając się na łokciu, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. 

– Ja też bym chciał. 

Wyciągnął dłoń, jakby zaraz miał go dotknąć, a potem szybko ją cofnął. Zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Teraz boję się ciebie dotknąć. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. 

– Nie powinieneś się bać. Teraz jest już w porządku, naprawdę. 

Louis wyciągnął dłoń i odgarnął grzywkę z twarzy Harry'ego, zakładając lok za jego ucho. Przejechał delikatnie palcami po jego zaróżowionych policzkach. – Odwołam to. Potrzebujesz mnie, a oni jakoś sobie z tym faktem poradzą. 

– Nie, nie rób tego. Lepiej idź i miej to z głowy, dobrze?

Louis nie wyglądał na przekonanego. 

– To był tylko skurcz mięśni. Pewnie masz rację i coś sobie naciągnąłem. Spędzę następne dwa dni w łóżku, odpoczną sobie. 

– Dwa dni w łóżku brzmią świetnie jak dla mnie – stwierdził Louis z soczystym uśmiechem, po czym poruszył brwią. 

– Skoro jesteśmy w temacie... jak tam twój penis? 

– Ty flirciarzu, ty.

– Regularny bawidamek. 

– Tak, tak. Przekomiczne. Naprawdę wiesz, jak zabić erekcjję, tyle w temacie. 

– Wynagrodzę ci to? Obciągnę ci później. 

– Niby jak? Ledwo możesz się ruszać. 

– Najwyraźniej będziesz musiał usiąść okrakiem na mojej twarzy i ją pieprzyć. 

– Chryste, Harry. Cofam to, co powiedziałem o zabijaniu erekcji. 

***

Chodząc po sklepach z Eleanor, Louis zastanawiał się, czy jest jakiś sposób na skrócenie swojej wizyty. Mieli spędzić cały weekend razem, pokazać się publicznie kilka razy i zapozować do kilku zdjęć. Z amerykańską częścią trasy za pasem trzeba było podtrzymywać pewien wizerunek. Wszyscy chłopacy się z tym zgadzali, ale czasami Louis czuł się dotknięty tym, że to on musiał dźwigać największy ciężar – szczególnie wtedy, kiedy nie chciał niczego innego, jak tylko być w domu ze swoim pięknym Harrym. Ale teraz, kiedy zaczął się rok szkolny, harmonogram Eleanor był mniej elastyczny; to była jedna z niewielu okazji, kiedy mogła spędzić z nim trochę czasu. 

Przyjechał do Manchesteru późnym wieczorem, odkładając to najdłużej, jak tylko mógł. Wyglądało na to, że Harry'emu się polepszyło i nawet pozwolił Louisowi umówić wizytę u lekarza na następny tydzień. Ale to, że zielonooki chłopak płakał z bólu, kiedy tylko kładł się na plecach, zapalił w Louisie lampkę ostrzegawczą – nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy niepokoju. Wyciągnął telefon i wysłał kolejnego smsa. 

_Wszystko w porządku? Tęsknię. Xx_

Louis sprawdzał telefon co chwilę, zastanawiając się, gdzie Harry jest, że odpowiedzenie zajmuje mu tak dużo czasu. Miał już do niego dzwonić, kiedy jego komórka obwieściła, że ma nową wiadomość. 

_Wszystko dobrze... przestań się martwić. Też tęsknię x_

_Nie mogę przestać. Chcę już do domu._

_Jeszcze tylko jeden dzień. U mnie w porządku, przysięgam. Zadzwonisz później?_

_No dobrze. Kocham cię. Xx_

_Ja ciebie też x_

Louis uśmiechnął się i odłożył telefon na bok. Rozejrzał się i dostrzegł Eleanor, która gapiła się na niego ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Po chwili roześmiała się i pokręciła głową, na co Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Wybacz, to był Harry – wyjaśnił. 

Rzuciła mu spojrzenie, jakby był niebywale głupi. Oczywiście, że wiedziała do kogo pisał, uśmiechając się jak głupek. Zawsze też go wspierała i to naprawdę niesamowicie. Louis podejrzewał, że z pewnością wolałaby bawić się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale mimo tego nigdy nie wahała się wejść w rolę jego dziewczyny, gdy była o to proszona. 

– Jaki jest werdykt? Będzie żył? – zapytała. 

– Haha. Bardzo śmieszne. Nie widziałaś go, wyglądał naprawdę nieciekawie. 

Rzuciła mu rozumiejące spojrzenie. – No to dalej. Chodźmy w jakieś zatłoczone miejsce po coś do jedzenia, a potem możemy zostać w pokoju do końca dnia. Pogadasz z nim na Skype albo coś takiego przez resztę wieczoru. 

Sięgnął po jej dłoń i uśmiechnął się. – Dziękuję, El. 

Obudziło go brzęczenie w okolicach klatki piersiowej. Zdezorientowany, próbował przypomnieć sobie, gdzie był i co właśnie słyszał. Na dworze ciągle było ciemno. Sięgnął po wibrujący obiekt i zorientował się, że to jego telefon, który w jakiś sposób musiał przestawić się na tryb wibracji. Wtedy Louis przypomniał sobie, że przez długie godziny rozmawiał z Harrym przez telefon, leżąc na materacu w pokoju Eleanor. Musiał zasnąć podczas rozmowy... Louis zamrugał ze zdziwienia, widząc godzinę – była trzecia nad ranem. Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej od niepokoju. 

– Halo? – zapytał, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. – Harry?

Z końca linii dobiegł go tylko stłumiony odgłos. 

– Harry? – Próbował nie panikować. – Co się dzieje? Wszystko w porządku?

Harry wydał kolejny dźwięk, ale tym razem brzmiał jak zdławiony płacz. Harry musiał płakać. 

– Hazza? Powiedz coś. Proszę, boję się o ciebie. 

Po chwili wypełnionej przerażającymi dźwiękami i cichym płaczem, Harry wreszcie się odezwał. – Lou?

– Jestem tu, jestem tu. Powiedz mi, co się dzieje, kochanie. Proszę, wszystko w porządku?

– Musisz wrócić do domu, Lou. Potrzebuję cię. 

– Kurwa. Powiesz mi, co jest nie tak, Harry? Proszę. Powiedz mi, co się dzieje. 

– Potrzebuję cię, Lou – powtórzył tylko Harry, a słowa od czasu do czasu przerwał szloch. – Musisz wrócić do domu. Musisz, Boo, potrzebuję cię w domu. 

– Dobrze, dobrze. Oczywiście – powiedział Louis, wygrzebując się z posłania i wstając. Niemal się przewrócił, szukając włącznika światła. – Już wyjeżdżam, tylko powiem o tym Eleanor i wezmę swoje rzeczy. Zaraz wyjadę. – Lampka obok łóżka Eleanor została włączona, rozświetlając pokój. Dziewczyna siedziała na łóżku, długie włosy były zmierzwione dookoła jej twarzy. Najwyraźniej gorączkowa rozmowa prowadzona przez Louisa ją obudziła. Zamrugała sennie, ale wstała i zaczęła pomagać pakować mu jego rzeczy do torby. – Harry? – zapytał znowu Louis. – Musisz mi powiedzieć, co jest nie tak, żebym wiedział do kogo zadzwonić. 

– Nie! – praktycznie krzyknął Harry. – Nie dzwoń do nikogo. Nie chcę nikogo innego, tylko ciebie, Lou. Tylko ciebie. – Jego wypowiedź zakończył kolejny potok łez. 

– Dobrze, dobrze – powtórzył Louis kojącym tonem. – Jestem w drodze. – Eleanor dokończyła pakować jego torbę i teraz zakładała mu ją na ramię. – Kluczyki? – wymamrotał do niej. Skinęła głową i pospieszyła do biurka, szukając kluczyków do samochodu, podczas gdy Louis próbował uspokoić Harry'ego i dowiedzieć się, co jest nie tak. Wymamrotał „dzięki” i „zadzwonię później”, kiedy dziewczyna podała mu kluczyki. Skinęła głową i odprowadziła go do drzwi, rzucając ciche „powodzenia”. Louis tylko skinął głową w odpowiedzi, Eleanor szybko odchodziła w niepamięć, kiedy skupiał się zupełnie na Harrym. 

– Dobrze, idę już na parking – oznajmił mu. 

– Pośpiesz się, proszę – powiedział Harry. – Ale, no wiesz, nie za bardzo. Nie spowoduj wypadku ani nic takiego. 

Louis zaśmiał się, szczęśliwy, że Harry uspakajał się po swoim emocjonalnym wybuchu. – Będę u ciebie najszybciej, jak się da, ale ciągle utrzymując bezpieczną prędkość, okej?

– Okej, to dobrze. 

– Harry? – zapytał Louis delikatnym tonem. – Proszę, możesz powiedzieć mi, co się dzieje? Zraniłeś się? Jesteś chory? Jesteś pewien, że nie mogę zadzwonić po kogoś, by dotrzymał ci towarzystwa do momentu mojego przyjazdu? 

– Jestem pewien. Ja... Dam sobie radę do czasu, kiedy przyjedziesz. – Ciągle pociągał nosem, ale brzmiał spokojniej, jakby wiedza, że Louis do niego jedzie pomagała. – Coś się stało – dodał. 

– Co? Co się stało?

– Po prostu się pospiesz. 

– Harry, przerażasz mnie. 

– Ja tylko... Ja tylko potrzebuję, żebyś wrócił do domu, okej? – Jego głos znowu stawał się wysoki, jakby miał powrócić do poprzedniego stanu roztrzęsienia. 

– No dobra – odpowiedział szybko Louis, próbując go uspokoić. – Jestem w drodze. Będę u ciebie niedługo. – Po czym zaczął mamrotać mu jakieś nonsensy, czekając, aż zdoła nad sobą zapanować. 

– Mógłbyś... się nie rozłączać, zanim nie dojedziesz do domu? 

– Jasne. Jestem przy samochodzie. Właśnie wsiadam. – Opisywał Harry'emu dokładnie każdą czynność, którą wykonywał. Wsiadł do samochodu i odpalił silnik, a potem wyjechał z parkingu. – Okej, jestem w drodze. Niedługo będę w domu. 

– Będziesz do mnie mówił? Tak? Nie obchodzi mnie o czym. – Harry brzmiał na zestresowanego i wykończonego. 

– Jasne, kochanie – zgodził się szybko Louis. Mówił o wszystkim, co mu ślina na język przyniosła, próbując opanować swoją własną panikę. Musiał być silny dla Harry'ego. A nawet więcej, musiał dostać się do domu i sprawdzić, co jest nie tak. Nagle droga do Londynu wydała się nie mieć końca. 

***

Kiedy Louis zaproponował, że zostanie w domu i nie pojedzie do Manchesteru, Harry był naprawdę skłonny mu na to pozwolić. Nienawidził tego, że musieli ukrywać swój związek, ale wszyscy zgadzali się z tym, że to była najpraktyczniejsza decyzja, zwłaszcza, że ich kariery dopiero nabierały tempa i zaczynała się kolejna amerykańska trasa. Umiał sobie z tym poradzić przez większość czasu, akceptując logikę tej decyzji, ale niekiedy cała niesprawiedliwość sprawiała, że psuł mu się humor, a złość skręcała mu kiszki. Trzymał te uczucia w sobie, nie chcąc utrudniać tego wszystkim innym, ale niekiedy czuł, że zaraz wybuchnie. Harry wiedział, że te planowane wizyty były dla Louisa tak samo ciężkie, jak dla niego, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od zazdrości. Wiedział, że Eleanor nie była dla niego zagrożeniem, ale każda minuta, którą Louis z nią spędził, była minutą, która nie należała do Harry'ego. Każdy dotyk, rozmowa, każde wydarzenie, w którym uczestniczyli, powinno, z całą pewnością, należeć do niego. Ale to, że Louis chciał zostać, ponieważ był po prostu zaniepokojony, tylko to było wystarczającym powodem, żeby Harry pozwolił mu pojechać. 

Niemal natychmiast tego pożałował. Kiedy tylko Louis wyjechał, strach, który Harry próbował zignorować, znacznie przybrał na sile. Nie chciał, by Louis martwił się więcej, niż on, ale ból był naprawdę intensywny, dużo gorszy od wszystkiego, co czuł kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zaczął się martwić, że to może być coś naprawdę poważnego – na tyle poważnego, żeby mieć wpływ na zespół. Wiercąc się w łóżku, Harry próbował znaleźć sobie w miarę komfortową pozycję, ale musiał zadowolić się taką, którą mógł ledwie znieść. 

Następny dzień był okropny. Harry ruszał się z łóżka tylko do łazienki i żeby coś zjeść. Każdy ruch powodował potworny ból. Nie powiedział Louisowi o tym, jak źle było. Wiedział, że mimo tego chłopak podejrzewał, że mu było gorzej niż się do tego przyznawał; był wdzięczy jemu i Eleanor, że zdecydowali się zostać w domu, żeby Louis mógł rozmawiać z nim przez telefon. To sprawiło, że wieczór był niemal znośny.

Budząc się, od razu zrozumiał, że coś było naprawdę nie tak. Zasnął na brzuchu, chcąc dać odpocząć swoim plecom, ale teraz ból, który koncentrował się na jego łopatkach, zwiększył się tysiąc razy. Czuł, jakby ciało rozwarło się w tym miejscu, jakby było odrywane od jego ciała. Krzyknął, ponieważ jego plecy paliły żywym ogniem, jakby ktoś rozcinał je nożem. Wiercąc się w agonii, Harry próbował sięgnąć za siebie, by zatrzymać cokolwiek się za nim działo. Poczuł kropelki jakiegoś płynu spływające w dół jego skóry, co powodowało niemal niestosowne łaskotanie w obliczu potwornego bólu. Ścisnęło go w okolicach żołądka, kiedy zorientował się, że to krew. Jego krew. Co się działo? Harry jęknął z przerażenia, łkając cicho, kiedy poczuł, jak coś zaczyna się ruszać, wydostając się z jego ciała. Była częścią jego osoby, ale zupełnie obcą – wydostając się, rozkładając, a każdy najmniejszy ruch przynosił agonalny ból. W chwilę potem to coś spoczęło na jego barkach, okryło pośladki i delikatnie przejechało po udach. Coś jak... miękkie pióra. Leżał tam, ciężko dysząc, i próbował zrozumieć niemożliwe. 

Wyrosły mu skrzydła. 

***

Louis rzucił swoją torbę na podłogę w sekundę po tym, jak wszedł do domu. – Harry? – krzyknął.

Przebiegł przez całe mieszkanie, zatrzymując się na chwilę przy drzwiach od sypialni. Strach przeszył go do szpiku kości, serce zaczęło walić szaleńczo i poczuł, że nie może oddychać, kiedy zobaczył łóżko. Pościel była cała we krwi. 

– Harry – krzyknął znowu, spanikowany. – Harry! – Louis przypomniał sobie o telefonie, który trzymał w dłoni i uniósł go do twarzy. Ulżyło mu, gdy zobaczył, że Harry się nie rozłączył. – Gdzie jesteś? Co się stało? – zapytał. 

– Jestem w łazience. 

Louis pobiegł do drzwi i chwycił za klamkę, ale nie ustąpiły. – Jestem tu. Otwórz drzwi – zawołał. 

Nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi.

– Harry! – rzucił do telefonu. – Otwórz drzwi. 

– Daj mi minutę. 

To tylko wzmogło strach Louisa. Wierzchem dłoni otarł pot z czoła. Obawiał się najgorszego. 

– Czy... ktoś cię skrzywdził? Hazza?

– Nie. Nie, to nie było nic z tych rzeczy. 

– Co się stało? Wszędzie... Wszędzie jest krew. – Przełknął ciężko, bojąc się wypowiedzieć swoje inne myśli. – Czy ty... sam to sobie zrobiłeś? – Zamknął oczy, próbując opanować drżenie dłoni, po czym oparł czoło o drzwi, czekając na odpowiedź Harry'ego. 

– Co? Nie. Boże, nie. 

Louisa natychmiast zalała ulga. Myśl, że Harry mógłby specjalnie sam coś sobie zrobić, była zbyt przerażająca. – W takim razie to był wypadek? To naprawdę dużo krwi. Powinienem po kogoś zadzwonić. 

– Nie! - Odpowiedź Harry'ego była natychmiastowa. – Nie – powtórzył spokojniejszym głosem. – Nie dzwoń do nikogo. Nie chcę, by mnie widzieli. 

– Jeśli próbujesz mnie uspokoić, to naprawdę kiepsko ci idzie. Otwórz te pieprzone drzwi. 

– Poczekaj. 

– Harry...

– Daj mi cholerną minutę. 

– Muszę zobaczyć na własne oczy, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. Otwieraj te jebane drzwi. 

– Nie jest w porządku. Okej? Wszystko się popierdoliło. Już nigdy nie będzie ze mną w porządku. – Jego słowa znowu przerwał szloch. 

– Hazza? – Louis poczuł, jak jego gardło się zaciska, a oczy zaczynają piec. – Jestem naprawdę przerażony. Proszę, otwórz drzwi, proszę. 

– Też jestem przerażony. Naprawdę przerażony, Lou. 

– Proszę, otwórz drzwi. 

Zamek zgrzytnął, więc Louis odsunął się trochę do tyłu. Drzwi uchyliły się lekko, ukazując zapłakaną, ale ciągle piękną twarz Harry'ego. Patrzył na niego tymi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami, które teraz wypełniały łzy. 

Louis próbował dostrzec na ciele, które widział, jakiekolwiek oznaki kontuzji. Kiedy nic nie zobaczył, spróbował popchnąć drzwi, ale Harry mu nie pozwolił. 

Louis posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie pełne frustracji i napięcie. – Haz – powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem. 

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i cofnął się o krok w tył, pozwalając Louisowi wejść do łazienki.

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i Louis zakrztusił się powietrzem, kiedy Harry został w całości odsłonięty. – Cholera, Harry. Masz skrzydła. 

***

Louis usiadł na łóżku z paczką wacików i środkiem odkażającym. Nie wiedział, jak się tam znalazły, ale cieszył się, że jednak były w apteczce. Po początkowym szoku związanym z Harrym mającym skrzydła i usłyszeniu opowieści o tym, jak one po prostu wyrosły mu z ramion, umysł Louisa nie przestał wirować. Miał tyle pytań do zadania. Mimo wszystko jednak priorytetem było zajęcie się Harrym, który wyraźnie znajdował się na granicy kolejnego załamania. 

Owinął ramiona dookoła talii Harry'ego i zatopił nos w jego klatce piersiowej, przyciągając go blisko siebie. – To taka ulga, że jest w porządku – wyszeptał w jego skórę. – Naprawdę się bałem. 

– Nie jest w porządku – odpowiedział Harry, a histeryczny ton zdawał się powracać. – Może nie zauważyłeś, że wyrosły mi pieprzone skrzydła? Nic nie jest w porządku. 

Louis przytulił się mocniej, świadomy delikatnego dotyku piór na swoich ramionach. – Tak, wiem. Wiem, Haz. Ale, miałem na myśli, no wiesz, cała ta krew... – Jego głos się załamał. Odczekał chwilę, żeby zebrać się w garść i ścisnął ciało Harry'ego mocniej. – Myślałem, że naprawdę zostałeś skrzywdzony. Wiesz... A to jest... – Nagle nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. – Cóż, cokolwiek to jest, możemy sobie z tym poradzić. Coś wymyślimy, w porządku? 

– Jak, do cholery, mam sobie poradzić ze skrzydłami, Lou?

– Ja... Nie wiem, ale damy radę – odpowiedział Louis, podejmując szybką decyzję. – Najpierw ważne sprawy. Skoro nie pozwalasz mi do nikogo zadzwonić, to chociaż pozwól mi oczyścić rany i zająć się trochę twoimi plecami. Tam było... naprawdę dużo krwi. – Jego głos zadrżał. – Dobrze?

– Tak – odpowiedział Harry, chowając twarz we włosach Louisa. – Cieszę się, że jesteś w domu. 

– Ja też. 

Louis pomógł Harry'emu dostać się pod prysznic, po czym także się rozebrał, żeby móc do niego dołączyć. Próbowali na różne dziwne sposoby zmieścić skrzydła Harry'ego do kabiny, aż w pewnym momencie jedno z nich uderzyło w ściankę. Harry skrzywił się z bólu. 

– Cholera, wszystko dobrze? – zapytał Louis.

– Kurwa. To naprawdę boli. 

Louis wyciągnął rękę, ale w chwilę potem ją cofnął, zdenerwowany. – Powinienem... Powinienem chyba pomóc... Nie wiem... Złożyć je jakoś? 

Harry skrzywił się, przyciągając skrzydła bliżej ciała. – Chyba łapię – powiedział. – Tylko nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. I cholernie bolą przy każdym ruchu. 

– Jestem całkowicie pewien, że mamy jakieś środki przeciwbólowe od dentysty. Chyba są w kuchni. Mogę po nie iść. 

– Nie. – Panika błysnęła w oczach Harry'ego. Złapał Louisa za rękę. 

– No dobrze. Okej, nigdzie nie idę. Może później. 

Harry przytaknął, a wtedy Louis dodał. – Chodź, umyjemy cię. 

Zostało jeszcze dużo wolnej przestrzeni, kiedy oboje weszli do swojej obszernej kabiny prysznicowej. Louis pochylił się, by odkręcić wodę i kiedy ustawił odpowiednią temperaturę, z wahaniem sięgnął po prysznic. – Myślisz, że można je moczyć? 

– Nie wiem. 

– To pióra, racja? A ptaki ciągle moczą sobie skrzydła, no nie? No wiesz, żyją na dworze. A tam pada i takie tam. – Louis zmarszczył brwi. – A kaczki pływają, prawda?

Spojrzał na Harry'ego i uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach, kiedy dostrzegł wyraz twarzy swojego chłopaka. W chwilę potem oboje się śmiali. 

– To takie popierdolone – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem. Śmiech odpędził od nich wcześniejsze napięcie. 

Louis wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi i puścił wodę. – Jest jak jest – rzucił. 

Kiedy wreszcie dotarł do pleców Harry'ego, znikł jego wcześniejszy dobry humor. Przez chwilę myślał, że zwymiotuje. Tam, gdzie wyrastały skrzydła, skóra była rozerwana i postrzępiona, a krew ciągle sączyła się z ran. To naprawdę wyglądało, jakby skrzydła po prostu rozerwały jego skórę, torując sobie drogę na zewnątrz. 

– Jak to wygląda? – zapytał Harry. 

– Nie tak źle – skłamał Louis, biorąc głęboki oddech, by przygotować się na to, co musiał zrobić. Złapał ręcznik i zmoczył go, po czym zaczął ścierać krew z lewego ramienia Harry'ego. Przy pierwszym dotknięciu Harry wyrwał się gwałtownie, krzycząc. Louis poczuł ucisk w brzuchu; nienawidził być powodem bólu zielonookiego chłopaka. – Przepraszam, przepraszam – mamrotał. – Boże, Hazza, przepraszam. 

Zamknął oczy, próbując się pozbierać. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. – Naprawdę myślę, że powinniśmy zadzwo... 

– Nie – uciął Harry. – Nie mogę. – Jego głos był znużony, a w oczach błyszczały łzy. Louis wiedział, że ledwo się trzyma. – Tylko ty i ja dzisiaj, Lou. Proszę. 

Louis zrezygnował z dalszych prób przekonywania go, ponieważ wiedział, że i tak spełni jego prośbę. – Myślę, że ręcznik to zły pomysł – powiedział. – Wezmę prysznic i będę lał na ciebie wodę, dobrze? – Kiedy Harry skinął głową, Louis złapał prysznic i sprawdził natężenie strumienia. Dostosował go, by woda płynęła najdelikatniej, jak tylko to możliwe. – Spróbuję cię nie skrzywdzić – dodał. 

Harry drgnął w chwili, kiedy woda dotknęła jego skóry i nie odzywał się przez cały czas, kiedy Louis zmywał krew z jego skóry. Kiedy wszystko zostało zmyte, Louis wypuścił kolejny długi oddech. Czuł się roztrzęsiony. Potem pomógł Harry'emu wyjść spod prysznica i osuszył jego ciało, próbując spowodować jak najmniej dyskomfortu, a na koniec przetarł skrzydła, które spoczywały na plecach. Całe ciało Harry'ego zadrżało na ten gest, więc Louis pospieszył się z zakończeniem wycierania piór. 

Jedno spojrzenie na zakrwawioną pościel i wiedza o słabym stanie emocjonalnym Harry'ego sprawiła, że podjął szybką decyzję. – Śpimy dziś w pokoju gościnnym. 

Harry przytaknął i przeczekał okropną chwilę, kiedy Louis poszedł po środki dezynfekujące dla niego. Kiedy znaleźli się już w sypialni, Louis usadził Harry'ego na łóżku, po czym odkaził rany, starając się być delikatnym. Zakrył gazą najgorzej wyglądające miejsca i zakleił plastrami, mając nadzieję, że przypadkiem nie przykleił także jakichś piór. Zadowolony z efektu, który udało mu się osiągnąć przy nikłych umiejętnościach, znowu podjął temat środków przeciwbólowych. Tym razem Harry zgodził się, żeby przyniósł je z kuchni. Wrócił szybko i przyglądał się, jak Harry zażywa lekarstwa, popijając je wodą. 

– Powinieneś odpocząć – powiedział. – Przespać się trochę. 

– Ty też – odpowiedział Harry, przyglądając się twarzy Louisa. 

Na te słowa Louisa zalała fala zmęczenia, więc skinął głową. – Tak, oboje powinniśmy. Pomyślimy, co z tym zrobić jutro rano. – Pochylił się, by pocałować Harry'ego, a dłoń wplótł w jego loki, ciągle mokre od kąpieli. Pocałował go jeszcze raz, zanim się odsunął. – Rozwiążemy to razem.

Harry skinął głową, łapiąc Louisa za nadgarstek, po czym oparł swoje czoło o jego. – Dzięki, Boo. 

– Prześpij się, Haz – powiedział, zamykając oczy. 

– Dobrze. Hej, Lou? 

– Tak? – zapytał Louis sennie. 

– Naprawdę porównałeś mnie do kaczki? 

Louis zachichotał i otworzył oczy. – Przepraszam za to. Nie jesteś jak kaczka. Raczej jak łabędź. Piękny łabędź. 

Harry wywrócił oczami. – Idź spać, głupku – rzucił, obdarowując Louisa małym uśmiechem. 

Louis patrzył, jak Harry próbuje znaleźć dla siebie komfortową pozycję, żeby zasnąć. W końcu ułożył się na boku, składając skrzydła za sobą. Jego oczy zamknęły się niemal natychmiast i nie minęła minuta, kiedy jego oddech zwolnił. 

Louis przesunął wzrokiem po plecach Harry'ego, których teraz nie szpeciły rany. Próbował nacieszyć się widokiem dziwnych skrzydeł, które nagle z nich wyrosły. Pióra były ciemne, niemal czarne. Same skrzydła były duże, sięgały jego ramion, a kończyły się w połowie ud. Louis zastanawiał się, jaka będzie ich rozpiętość, kiedy Harry je rozłoży. Wyobrażał sobie, że będą imponująco duże. Jego powieki mimowolnie opadały, ale Louis próbował nie zasypiać. Odepchnął na bok wszystkie nasuwające się pytania – czemu, jak i to, że przecież to było niemożliwe – by skupić się na jednej, głównej myśli: piękno.

Skrzydła Harry'ego były piękne.

***

– Lou. – Ktoś potrząsał jego ramieniem. – Lou, proszę, obudź się. 

Louis otworzył oczy, wciąż zamroczony od snu. Spotkał się z zielonym spojrzeniem Harry'ego, jego piękne oczy były wypełnione łzami, co od razu postawiło go na nogi. 

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał, mrugając i pocierając oczy. 

– Miałem nadzieję, że to był tylko sen – odpowiedział Harry, łza spłynęła po jego policzku. Coś się za nim poruszało, a ciszę wypełnił szelest piór. 

Do Louisa natychmiast wróciły wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy. Uniósł się na łokciu i wyciągnął dłoń, by otrzeć łzę z twarzy Harry'ego. – Hej, wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Ciągle to powtarzasz, ale ja nie wiem, jak niby ma być. Mam pieprzone skrzydła, Lou. Skrzydła. 

– Tak, wiem – uśmiechnął się Louis. 

– To nie jest śmieszne – powiedział Harry i skrzywił się, jakby go to zabolało. Świeże łzy spłynęły w dół jego policzków. 

– Hej, hej – zawołał Louis, przyciągając go do swojej piersi. – Nie śmieję się z ciebie. Ciiii. – Przebiegł palcami przez loki Harry'ego, masując skórę głowy tak, jak lubił. – Mam na myśli to, że no cóż, są piękne, Harry. Tak jak cały ty. Twoje skrzydła są piękne – powiedział, przypieczętowując swoje słowa całusem złożonym na czubku głowy Harry'ego.

– Jestem dziwakiem. 

– Jesteś wyjątkowy. 

– Najpierw cztery sutki, a teraz to.

– Jedyny w swoim rodzaju. 

– Raczej potwór. 

– Przesadziłeś, nie! Nie, nie, nie. Anioł. 

Harry odsunął się od Louisa i spojrzał na niego z drwiną. – Anioł? Najpierw kaczka, potem łabędź, a teraz anioł? Jak jeszcze zamierzasz mnie bajerować?

– Niebiańsko – odpowiedział Louis z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. 

Harry wywrócił oczyma. – Teraz już mam pewność, że robisz sobie ze mnie jaja. 

Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać, więc uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. Kiedy Harry odpowiedział uśmiechem, poczuł zwycięstwo. 

– Są naprawdę piękne, Haz. 

– Tak?

– Tak – odparł Louis, nawet jeśli wiedział, że Harry mu nie wierzy. – Posłuchaj, my... Nie wiem... Poszperamy. Sprawdzimy, czy da się odnaleźć podobne sprawy. Jeśli one tak po prostu... wyrosły, to może jest sposób, żeby... je odrosnąć od ciebie.

– Gdzie poszperasz? W baśniach braci Grimm? Harrym Potterze?

Teraz to Louis wywrócił oczami. – Nie wiem. Po prostu rzucam pomysły. Tak czy inaczej, może coś znajdziemy. A jeśli nie i nie znajdziemy sposobu, żeby się ich pozbyć, cóż... Nie obraź się, ale na świecie dzieją się gorsze rzeczy, prawda?

– A co z zespołem? Trasą? 

– Nie wiem. Coś wymyślimy. 

Harry nie wyglądał na przekonanego. 

– Obiecuję. Wymyślimy coś. Razem.


	2. Rozdział drugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry'emu wyrastają skrzydła.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hej! chciałabym podziękować za liczbę notek pod ostatnim rozdziałem, bo szczerze sie jej nie spodziewałam! no.. zapraszam na drugi rozdział hihi (zawiera urocze ot5, uwaga). 
> 
> \+ mam zamiar rzucać dziś w was promptami 18+, jeśli nikt nie ma nic przeciwko :))

Minęły trzy dni od pojawienia się skrzydeł Harry'ego. Louis spędził niezliczoną ilość godzin w internecie, szukając czegokolwiek o tym fenomenie. Wiele nie znalazł, co zresztą nie było zaskakujące. Liczne bajki i opowieści ludowe nie dawały mu pomocnych informacji o aniołach. Ale poza tym, to ludzie naprawdę w nie wierzyli. Mimo tego nie mógł znaleźć żadnego medycznego dokumentu, który opisywałby sprawę chociaż trochę zbliżoną do tego, co stało się Harry'emu. 

Harry spał większość czasu, brał też więcej środków na ból, żeby się wreszcie wyleczyć. Kiedy nie spał, zaczynał poruszać skrzydłami – otwierał je na całą szerokość, zamykał w nich swoje ciało. Uczył się ich działania niemal jak dziecko, które stawia pierwsze kroki. Louis zawsze zatrzymywał się, żeby popatrzeć. Ciągle był zauroczony pozaziemskim wrażeniem, które roztaczał wokół siebie Harry, coś jakby dziwnego i obcego, ale jednocześnie niesamowicie pięknego i wciąż zupełnie jego. Kilkakrotnie próbowali zmodyfikować niektóre koszulki, wycinając w nich dziury na skrzydła, ale zazwyczaj kończyło się na tym, że Harry rozrywał je we frustracji. Zdecydował, że po prostu będzie chodził bez, a Louis nie narzekał. 

Harry był nieugięty w postanowieniu, żeby nikomu nie mówić. Nie zgodził się zobaczyć z lekarzem, nalegając, by to Louis zajął się jego ranami. Louis był oczywiście zdenerwowany, bojąc się, żeby przez przypadek nie zaszkodzić swojemu chłopakowi na dłuższą metę, ale początkowo postrzępione rany goiły się szybciej, niż to odbywało się normalnie. Skóra na plecach Harry'ego zrosła się nagle, a w miejscu ran nie pozostała nawet mała blizna. Louis zepchnął w głąb umysłu myśli o tym, że miały w tym udział jakieś nadprzyrodzone siły. Tego wszystkiego było za wiele, żeby się nad tym teraz rozwodzić. Nie, teraz musiał radzić sobie z prawdą. Musieli poradzić sobie z rzeczywistością. 

Rzeczywistość wiązała się z coraz częściej groźnymi telefonami od managementu. Kiedy Louis zadzwonił, by powiedzieć im, że on i Harry przechodzą przez zatrucie pokarmowe (graficznie opisał ich trudne położenie w chwili, kiedy mieli uczestniczyć w jakimś wydarzeniu), wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie długo ciągnąć tego w ten sposób. Potem rozwinął zatrucie pokarmowe w grypę żołądkową, a reakcje managerów ze zmartwienia i życzeń szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia zmieniły się w krzyki o zrywanych kontraktach i zaniedbywanych obowiązkach. 

Louis odrzucił telefon na stół i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, biorąc głęboki oddech. Musiał się uspokoić i to wszystko przemyśleć. 

Zadrżał, czując dłoń na swoich plecach. Nie usłyszał, jak Harry wszedł. – Będziemy musieli im powiedzieć, no nie? 

Louis uniósł wzrok, by dostrzec zrezygnowanie na twarzy młodszego chłopaka. Przytaknął. – Myślę, że nie dam rady ciągle ich oszukiwać. Poza tym, mam wrażenie, że w każdej chwili mogą zapukać do naszych drzwi. Mają już lekarza, który w jest gotowy przyjechać, by sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście jesteśmy niezdolni do pracy. Zrobiłem, co mogłem, ale nie sądzę, żeby był jeszcze jakiś sposób na utrzymanie tego dłużej w sekrecie. Chyba, że chcemy zostać pozwani. 

– No dobrze – powiedział Harry. Jego ramiona widocznie opadły. – No dobrze – powtórzył trochę głośniej, jakby próbował sam siebie przekonać. – Ale najpierw powiemy chłopakom. Razem podejmiemy decyzję. Nasza piątka. A potem będziemy musieli powiedzieć mojej mamie. 

Louis przytaknął. Słowa Harry'ego przyniosły mu prawdziwą ulgę. Wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jakim ciężarem było radzenie sobie z sekretem samemu. 

– No, to świetnie. Zadzwonię do nich. – Sięgnął po telefon, ale Harry złapał go za ramię. Louis spojrzał na młodszego chłopaka i poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Wstał, obejmując go ramionami i ścisnął mocno, po czym ucałował brzeg jego szczęki. – Będzie dobrze, obiecuję. 

– Myślisz... Myślisz, że Niall będzie się mnie bał? – Głos Harry'ego był cichy. 

– Nie, Haz. Nie bądź niepoważny.

– To nie jest niepoważne – mruknął Harry w jego włosy. 

– Jest. To nasi chłopacy. To my. A ja wiem, że będą tu dla ciebie cokolwiek się stanie. Jestem tego pewien. Okej? 

– Okej, okej. Zadzwoń do nich. Miejmy to już za sobą. 

Louis przyciągnął go za szyję do pocałunku. – Będzie dobrze – powtórzył. 

***

Niall przyjechał pierwszy. 

– Podać ci piwo, stary? – zapytał Louis, wpuszczając go do mieszkania. 

– Pewnie, brzmi dobrze. A gdzie Harry?

– W sypialni – odpowiedział Louis, po czym skierował się do kuchni, by przynieść dwie puszki z piwem. Otworzył je obie i podał jedną Niallowi. 

– Dzięki. I co, ciągle śpi? Aż tak jest chory? 

Louis zawahał się z odpowiedzią. – Nie do końca. Przyjdzie, kiedy będą tu już wszyscy.

Niall rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie, ale nie naciskał. Wziął za to kolejny łyk piwa. 

Zayn przyjechał kilka minut później, mówiąc: 

– Liam jest w drodze. Właśnie skończyliśmy rozmawiać. Będzie dosłownie za minutkę.

Louis skinął głową i podał mu piwo. 

– Dzięki. Więc po co to zebranie?

– Coś się stało i musimy to wspólnie przedyskutować. 

– Co? Coś między waszą dwójką? Wreszcie zaręczeni?

Louis poczuł mały ucisk w żołądku. To nie tak, że nigdy nie myślał o oświadczynach, ale przecież ciągle byli bardzo młodzi, szczególnie Harry. Wszyscy żartowali o tym, że zachowują się jak stare małżeństwo i był pewien, że właśnie tak skończą, ale jeszcze nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić. Zaśmiał się cicho. – Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Nie chcę wchodzić w szczegóły, dopóki Liam się nie pojawi, dobra? Wolelibyśmy wyjaśnić to wszystkim naraz. 

Zayn skinął głową. – Czyli mogę zapalić, kiedy będziemy czekać? – zapytał, kiwając głową w stronę drzwi balkonowych.

– Jasne. Sprawdzę co u Harry'ego.

Niall zajmował się swoim telefonem, prawdopodobnie tweetował. Louis był pewien, że ich fanów zastanawiało, co z nim i Harrym. Nie mieli w zwyczaju znikać na tyle dni pod rząd. Nie zaboli, jeśli Niall wspomni, że się z nimi widział. 

Louis zapukał delikatnie do drzwi sypialni, zanim je otworzył. Harry stał przy oknie, a jasne światło otulało jego sylwetkę. Podciągnął żaluzje, ale zaciągnął zasłonki, więc mógł obserwować, samemu nie będąc zauważonym. Cały widok praktycznie odebrał Louisowi zdolność oddychania – pełen wdzięku łuk skrzydeł Harry'ego, mocno zarysowana sylwetka, miękkie loczki, które otulały jego piękną twarz. Promienie słońca padające na pióra sprawiały, że te błyszczały, jakby jaśniały na nich malutkie tęcze. Harry naprawdę wyglądał jak anioł. Nie po raz pierwszy Louis pomyślał, że jego chłopak jest zbyt piękny, by być prawdziwym, a po tym nowym, wspaniałym zdarzeniu wiedział, że nie będzie ostatnim, który tak twierdzi. Naprawdę, ciężko mu było nie gapić się na Harry'ego w normalne dni, więc teraz będzie to zupełnie niemożliwe. Ale zatrzymał te myśli dla siebie, wiedząc, że gdyby jeszcze raz wyciągnął temat aniołów, to nie doczekałby jego końca. 

Harry obejrzał się, kiedy Louis zamykał za sobą drzwi.

– Już są?

– Niall i Zayn tak. Liam jedzie. 

Harry skinął głową i odwrócił się do okna, zatracając się w swoich myślach. 

Louis przyglądał mu się chwilę, po czym westchnął. Podszedł i stanął obok, obejmując młodszego chłopaka ramieniem i przyciągając go do siebie. – O czym tak rozmyślasz, Haz?

Z początku Harry nie odpowiedział, ale kiedy w końcu przemówił, Louis wiedział, że płacze. Wiedział, że jeśli spojrzy na niego, zastanie wielkie zielone oczy wypełnione łzami. – Nie jestem gotowy na koniec – wydusił. 

– Na koniec czego?

– Wszystkiego. Zespołu. Dopiero zaczynaliśmy. 

– Whoa, poczekaj – powiedział Louis, odsuwając się, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Nie zapędzajmy się tak. 

– A co z nami? Ty będziesz podróżował... Nie będziemy się widywać...

– Dobrze, wystarczy – przerwał mu Louis. – Przestań. Nic nie stanie między nami. Tego możesz być pewien. Nigdzie się nie wybieram. 

– Ale kiedyś będziesz. Na przykład kiedy zacznie się trasa. Nie ma sposobu... 

– Kazałem ci przestać. – Głos Louisa był ostry. Harry zamknął usta. – Wygląda na to, że już sobie wszystko ułożyłeś. A ja myślałem, że mówiłeś, że zdecydujemy wspólnie. Cała nasza piątka. 

– Mówiłem, ale spójrzmy na to realistycznie...

– Mówiłem, żebyś się zamknął – uciął mu znowu Louis. – Zaczynasz mnie wkurzać. – Mimo pozornej pewności siebie czuł, że Harry właśnie dał wyraz wszystkim jego lękom, popychając umysł w kierunkach, które udawało mu się omijać. Cóż, na pewno nie zamierzał godzić się z losem, który widział przed nimi Harry. Byli piątką sprytnych chłopaków. Powinni dać radę coś wymyślić. 

Louis słyszał głosy w drugim pokoju. Liam musiał już przyjechać. – Dobrze. Są już wszyscy. Robimy tak: idziemy tam, przedstawiamy im fakty, a potem skupiamy się na rozgryzieniu tego wszystkiego. I nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa więcej o tych głupotach, o których myślałeś, rozumiesz?

Harry spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczyma, a potem otarł łzy z policzków i uśmiechnął się słabo. – Tak, okej – odpowiedział. 

– Dobrze. – Uśmiech Harry'ego tknął Louisa, ale mimo tego wciąż był rozemocjonowany. Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić, zanim zobaczą się z pozostałą trójką. – Chcesz tu poczekać, kiedy ja z nimi pogadam?

Harry sięgnął po jego dłoń, potrząsając głową. – Nie. Wyjdźmy razem. 

Louis ścisnął jego dłoń i skinął głową. – Gotowy?

– Mhm, tak myślę. 

– No to dobrze. Idziemy. 

Chłopcy stali razem w salonie, rozmawiając, kiedy Harry i Louis weszli do pokoju. Wszyscy od razu na nich spojrzeli i nagle zamilkli. Skrzydła Harry'ego lekko zatrzepotały, otwierając się na chwilę, po czym zwinęły się znowu na jego plecach. 

– Cholera, stary. Wyglądają realistycznie – powiedział Zayn. 

– Bo są prawdziwe – odpowiedział Louis. 

– Jasne – zaśmiał się Zayn, ale przestał, widząc, jak Louis przysuwa się bliżej do Harry'ego. Żaden z nich się nie uśmiechał, za to wyglądali na zdenerwowanych. – To niemożliwe – rzucił, poczas gdy Liam opadł na kanapę, nie odrywając spojrzenia od Harry'ego.

– A jednak – powiedział Louis. 

– To są skrzydła – rzucił Liam. – Harry, masz skrzydła. 

– No. 

Niall pociągnął nosem i odrzucił głowę do tyłu z wyrazem twarzy, który wyrażał czyste zdumienie, ale mimo wszystko podchodził do tego z rezerwą, jakby to była kolejna niesamowita przygoda w ich czarującym życiu. 

– Harry ma skrzydła – powtórzył Liam. 

– Na to wygląda – powiedział Zayn. Jego twarz wyrażała mniej więcej „co do cholery” i jeśli Louis miałby być szczery, to oczekiwał, że wszyscy tak zareagują. 

– Nie wydaje mi się, żebym kiedykolwiek wcześniej słyszał o kimś posiadającym skrzydła – dodał Liam. – Na pewno nas nie nabieracie?

– Obawiam się, że nie, stary – odpowiedział Louis.

– Jak to się stało? Bo to nie jest normalne, nie?

Louis od razu zauważył grymas, który pojawił się na twarzy Harry'ego po pytaniu Liama. Ale zanim mógł zacząć się niepokoić, usłyszał śmiech Nialla. 

– Nic w naszym życiu nie jest normalne. Czemu teraz miało by być inaczej? – Niall obrócił się do Harry'ego. – Wypróbowałeś je już? Działają? Możesz latać? To byłoby zajebiste. 

On i Zayn przysunęli się bliżej, próbując lepiej przyjrzeć się skrzydłom, kiedy minął im już pierwszy szok. Liam dalej siedział na sofie, oszołomiony. Niall wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Harry'ego, ale ten odsunął się instynktownie, a jego skrzydła zatrzepotały. Niall cofnął dłonie i uniósł je do góry*. 

– Jeszcze niczego nie próbowałem – odpowiedział Harry. – Naprawdę mnie bolały, więc większość czasu się kurowałem. Nie było miło, kiedy... wyrastały. – Wziął głęboki oddech i przysunął się trochę do Nialla i Zayna. Otoczyli go, poddając skrzydła ostrożnym oględzinom i trzymając ręce przy sobie. Louis czuł, jak napięcie opuszcza ciało Harry'ego, kiedy widział, jak pozostali zdawali się przyzwyczajać do obecnego stanu rzeczy. 

– Więc one tak po prostu... wyrosły? – zapytał Zayn, próbując uporządkować sobie wszystko. 

– No. Bolały mnie plecy, bardziej niż zazwyczaj, a potem obudziłem się z nimi... – Harry wzruszył ramionami – ...wyrastającymi mi z pleców. 

– Zajebiste – powtórzył Niall. 

– Byłeś u lekarza? – zapytał Liam.

– Ja się nim zajmowałem – odpowiedział za Harry'ego Louis. – Nie chciał nikomu mówić, zanim wasza trójka się nie dowiedziała. Musimy pomyśleć, co zrobić dalej. 

– Mówiłeś, że się kurowałeś. Wszystko w porządku, Harry? Jest coś, w czym możemy pomóc?

Harry potrząsnął głową. – Louis świetnie się spisał, zajmując się mną. – Obrócił się i posłał Louisowi uśmiech, od którego starszemu chłopakowi zakręciło się w głowie. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, na chwilę zatracając się w zieleni oczu Harry'ego. 

Liam odchrząknął, sprowadzając ich z powrotem do rzeczywistości. – No. Więc. Skrzydła. – Uderzył rękoma o uda. – Myślę, że najlepiej byłoby przedyskutować sposób, w jaki poradzimy sobie z prasą, szczególnie, że zbliża się trasa. No i powinniśmy zadzwonić do Paula. I do Simona. 

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł – powiedział Zayn. Między jego brwiami powstała mała zmarszczka.

– Nie możemy im nie powiedzieć. 

– Nie o nich mówiłem. Miałem na myśli prasę. 

– Lepiej, żeby usłyszeli to od nas, no nie?

Zayn szybko potrząsnął głową. – Chyba nie rozumiesz. Nie uważasz, że byłoby trochę niebezpiecznym tak to ujawniać? Znajdą się ludzie, którzy będą chcieli to zbadać. Badać Harry'ego. Upewnić się, bo ja wiem, że skrzydła nie pojawiły się przy pomocy kosmitów albo coś. 

Niall znowu się zaśmiał. – Kosmici! To byłoby coś. A może to właśnie się stało, co ty na to, Harry?

Louis poczuł, jak Harry znowu się spina. Zastanawiał się, czy młodszy chłopak rozważał możliwości, o których mówił Zayn. Prawdopodobnie tak, przyznał sam przed sobą ze smutkiem. Harry najprawdopodobniej zamartwiał się na śmierć, a Louis nawet tego nie zauważył, bo odmawiał myślenia za wiele o tych rzeczach, które tak czy siak świdrowały jego umysł. On jednak spychał je na bok jako coś, o czym nie chciał myśleć. 

– Naprawdę nie wiem, co się stało – odpowiedział Harry.

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że zaczęliby przeprowadzać na nim jakieś eksperymenty, no nie? To jest... – Liam nie mógł nawet dokończyć zdania, tak był zbulwersowany. 

Zayn wzruszył ramionami. – Sądzę, że powinniśmy być naprawdę ostrożni. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek zetknął się z czymś takim. To będzie wielka wiadomość. Dużo, dużo większa niż One Direction. 

– Ma rację – powiedział Harry. – Nie widzę sposobu, żebym mógł jechać na trasę. Muszę opuścić zespół. 

– Nie ma mowy – odparł Louis w tym samym czasie, kiedy Niall i Liam wyrzucili z siebie krótkie „co?” i „nie”. Zayn się nie odezwał. 

Louis zaczynał się denerwować. – Myślałem, że ze wszystkiech, to właśnie ty będziesz po mojej stronie – powiedział, oskarżycielsko mierząc w Zayna palcem.

– To niesprawiedliwe. Jestem po twojej stronie. Po prostu mówię, że musimy być ostrożni. Chcesz, żeby zamknęli twojego chłopaka w laboratorium, żeby na nim eksperymentować?

Louis poczuł, jak Harry chwieje się, słysząc słowa Zayna. Obrócił się, zaalarmowany, podtrzymując młodszego chłopaka i podprowadzając go do kanapy. – Widzisz, co narobiłeś? – sapnął w kierunku Zayna. – Wystraszyłeś Harry'ego. Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? – zapytał cichszym głosem, klękając obok Harry'ego i układając dłoń na jego kolanie. – Wiesz przecież, że żaden z nas by na to nie pozwolił. 

– A dałbyś radę ich powstrzymać? – wyszeptał roztrzęsiony Harry.

Louis wspiął się na jego kolana, po czym złapał jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował mocno, liżąc w środku jego ust, aż poczuł dłonie Harry'ego na swoich ramionach, paznokcie mocno wbijały się w jego skórę, a ich ciała stapiały w jedno. Uśmiechnął się na widok zarumienionych policzków swojego chłopaka i źrenic powiększonych do tego stopnia, że zieleni prawie nie było widać. Dużo lepiej. – Najpierw musieliby wziąć mnie – powiedział, przypieczętowując to kolejnym pocałunkiem. 

– I mnie – dodał Liam mocnym głosem. 

– I nas – odezwał się Niall, wskazując na siebie i Zayna. – Nie pozwolimy, żeby cokolwiek ci się stało, Harry. Stoimy za tobą murem. 

Louis nie odrywał wzroku od oczu Harry'ego, przeprowadzając z nim niemą rozmowę. Wreszcie ujrzał to, czego oczekiwał, a Harry delikatnie skinął głową. Louis złożył na jego ustach ostatni, szybki pocałunek i zsunął się z jego kolan, usadawiając się obok na kanapie. 

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał Zayn. – Nie chciałem cię zmartwić. 

– Tak, wiem. W porządku. – Harry wziął głęboki oddech. – Wiecie, Zayn ma rację – kontynuował, spoglądając na twarze pozostałych chłopców. – Będziemy musieli zachować to w tajemnicy. Nie ma możliwości, żebym pojechał na trasę i występował. 

– W takim razie odwołamy trasę – powiedział Niall. – Zawsze sobie powtarzaliśmy, że siedzimy w tym razem. Jeśli ciebie nie ma, nie ma też One Direction. Chyba wszyscy myślimy tak samo. 

– Ale bilety są już wyprzedane. Co z naszymi fanami? Co z pracą ludzi, którzy przygotowali to dla nas? Wszyscy na nas liczą. A my ich zawiedziemy. Nie chcę tego. 

– A ja nie chcę tego robić bez ciebie – powiedział Louis. 

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i splótł ich palce razem, ściskając krótko. Louis wstrzymał oddech, widząc twarz ukochanego – zagubił się w jego oczach i z trudem powstrzymał się od ponownego wdrapania na jego kolana. 

Liam odchrząknął. – No dobrze. Żaden z nas nie chce, żeby Harry opuścił zespół i nie chcemy odwoływać trasy. W takim wypadku musimy wymyślić coś innego. 

– Niby co? – zapytał Zayn.

– Cóż, jeszcze nie wiem, no nie? Po prostu myślę na głos. Przypuszczam, że nie ma sposobu, żeby je schować? 

W odpowiedzi na pytanie skrzydła poruszyły się, a potem rozłożyły na pełną, oszałamiającą szerokość. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w ich kierunku. 

Liam wziął głęboki oddech. – Chyba się nie da. 

– Poza tym, byłoby szkoda je ukrywać – wtrącił Niall. – Są czymś niezwykłym.

– Dokładnie – zgodził się Zayn. Podszedł bliżej, żeby pogłaskać pióra. 

Louis zareagował instynktownie. Podskoczył, uderzając w zbliżającą się dłoń Zayna, i przez przypadek przesunął własną ręką po wierzchu skrzydła Harry'ego, które zadrżało na ten dotyk. 

– Ostrożnie, stary – ostrzegł Louis. – Ciągle je leczy. Widzisz? Nadal bolą. 

Niall zaśmiał się krótko. – Nie sądzę, żeby to było to, Lou. 

– Co?

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było przez ból. Jego skrzydła cię lubią. 

– Lubią mnie?

– No. Dotknij je jeszcze raz. 

Louis przejechał palcami w dół rozwiniętego skrzydła, a to znowu delikatnie zadrżało. Uśmiechnął się z zachwytem, widząc, że policzki Harry'ego pokrył róż, jakby zawstydzała go reakcja skrzydeł. 

– Widzisz, co mam na myśli? – zapytał Niall. 

– Tak – odpowiedział Louis z uśmiechem. Sięgnął znowu w stronę skrzydła, ale zanim jego dłoń zetknęła się z piórami, Harry zdążył je zwinąć. Louis rzucił mu spojrzenie mówiące, że wrócą do tego tematu później, a teraz znowu skupił się na rozmowie dotyczącej trasy. 

– Czekajcie – powiedział Liam. – Mam pomysł. 

– Jaki? – zapytał Harry z nadzieją. 

– A jakby tak niczego nie robić? Jechać na trasę tak, jak to zostało zaplanowane.

– No i jak to ma rozwiązać problem? To niczego nam nie daje – powiedział Niall.

– Nie, to genialne – oświadczył Liam. Wstał i zaczął przemierzać pokój szybkim krokiem. 

– Będziesz musiał nam to wyjaśnić, Li – powiedział Louis. 

Liam zatrzymał się w pół kroku. – Jedziemy na trasę, cała nasza piątka. Harry też. Ochronimy go w prosty sposób. Kto pomyśli, że te skrzydła są prawdziwe? Wiecie, to przecież niemożliwe, no nie? Wszyscy pomyślą, że to kostium. Może Lou mogłaby przygotować coś w stylu uprzęży, żeby wyglądały na przymocowane.

Louis spojrzał na twarze reszty chłopaków, które zgodnie wyrażały zachwyt pomysłem Liama. Jego entuzjazm był zaraźliwy i Louis poczuł, jak łapie też jego. To naprawdę był genialny pomysł, mogli tego dokonać. 

– Wszyscy moglibyśmy sobie takie sprawić – odezwał się Zayn. – Jeśli wyrzucilibyśmy z albumu kilka piosenek, a zamiast nich dodali z powrotem tę o aniele, tamtą o marzeniach i jeszcze jedną o wzbijaniu się wysoko. Odpuścilibyśmy te związane z imprezowaniem, więc temat albumu pasowałby do przebrań. Musielibyśmy zrobić nowe sesje zdjęciowe i takie tam, może wrócić do studia, ale to mogłoby wypalić. 

– A nie jest za późno na tego typu zmiany? – zapytał Louis. 

– Nie wiem. Pewnie jest. Ale jaki mamy wybór? Lepiej ponieść pewne koszty i przesunąć datę wydania albumu, niż być zmuszonym do odwołania całej trasy. 

– Niall? Co o tym myślisz? – zapytał Louis. 

– To dobry pomysł. Na pewno się uda. Myślę, że powinniśmy zadzwonić do Simona i zapoznać go z sytuacją, zaczerpnąć obiektywnej opinii. No i – dodał z uśmiechem, spoglądając na Zayna – powinieneś poprosić Perrie, żebyśmy mogli włączyć cover Wings do repertuaru. 

– A to nie jest o motylu? 

– To metafora. 

– Mądrala się znalazł. 

– No dobra, chłopaki – przerwał im Liam. – Możemy ustalić detale później. Wszyscy się na to zgadzamy? – Trójka chłopaków skinęła głowami, więc obrócił się do Harry'ego. – A ty co o tym sądzisz, Harry? Nie liczy się to, co my zdecydowaliśmy, jeśli tobie się nie podoba. Więc? Myślę, że to mogłoby wypalić. 

Harry obrócił się do Louisa. – Lou? – Jego wielkie oczy były pełne nadziei, a Louis wiedział, że Harry zgodziłby się ze wszystkim, co on miał do powiedzenia. Ale ta decyzja nie należała do niego, tylko do Harry'ego. Mimo wszystko postanowił być szczery.

– Myślę, że wiesz czego bym chciał. Zawsze tego chciałem. Zrobić to razem z tobą. Całą naszą piątką. Też nie jestem gotowy, żeby to wszystko się skończyło. Ale to nie moja decyzja, tylko twoja. Będziemy cię wspierać, cokolwiek zdecydujesz. 

Harry skinął głową. – W takim razie nie mam nic przeciwko. Spróbujemy zrealizować ten plan. Zadzwońmy do Simona i wprawmy tę maszynę w ruch. 

– Cudnie – powiedział Liam. Usiadł obok Harry'ego na kanapie, ściskając go z drugiej strony. – Jesteśmy z tobą, wszyscy razem. _(we're all in this together!!! go wildcats!! nic)_ Prawda, chłopcy? – zapytał, obracając się do Zayna i Nialla. 

– Prawda – odparł Niall, wskakując na kanapę. Usadowił się w połowie na kolanach Liama, a w połowie na kolanach Harry'ego. – No dalej, Zayn, grupowy uścisk!

Zayn roześmiał się, ale wdrapał się na kolana Louisa, powodując, że ten wydał z siebie dramatyczne „oooł”. Kończyny były wszędzie, a śmiech wypełniał powietrze. 

Harry rozpostarł swoje skrzydła, po czym otoczył nimi chłopców, którzy wiercili się na kanapie, zamykając ich wszystkich jakby pod peleryną ciemnych piór. 

 

*chodzi o ten gest (http://memeimages.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/neil-degrasse-tyson-watch-out-badass-meme.jpeg)


	3. Rozdział trzeci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry'emu wyrastają skrzydła.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiedziałam, czy powinnam napisać to tutaj, czy dodać notkę na tumblrze, ale wychodzi na to, że piszę tutaj. Kto zobaczy, to zobaczy, no trudno. Chodzi generalnie o to, że ani pisanie, ani tłumaczenie nie sprawia mi żadnej przyjemności na tę chwilę. Zupełnie mi się nie chce, nie mam chęci i zapału. Nie wiem czemu, tak po prostu jest. Nie mówię, że już nie chcę nic nigdy tłumaczyć/pisać, ale um... wychodzi na to, że nie będzie niczego jakoś często. Może przez długi czas. Rozumiem, jeśli zapomnicie o mnie itd, no i cóż. Chyba nie można inaczej. Mam nadzieję, że chęć do kontynuowania tego wszystkiego wróci. Trzymajcie się i nie śmiejscie się ze mnie, proszę? x

Harry był wykończony. Simon przyjechał zdenerwowany, ponieważ odmówili spotkania się z nim w biurze, ale wyraźnie stracił rezon, kiedy Harry wszedł do pokoju. Po początkowych wyjaśnieniach i kiedy już przekonał się, że skrzydła Harry'ego były, mimo wszystko, najprawdziwsze na świecie, spędzili długie godziny na omawianiu planu Liama – trzeba było ukryć skrzydła w najprostszy ze sposobów. 

Praktyczny jak zawsze, Simon od razu podłapał ich początkowe pomysły i zaczął wprowadzać je w życie, zmieniając opracowany dotychczas plan światowej trasy koncertowej. 

– Myślę, że to może zadziałać – powiedział. – Zauważyliśmy, jakie były reakcje na nowy singiel i wielu rodziców, szczególnie w Ameryce – wiecie, jacy są, jeśli chodzi o seks – uważa, że takie teksty są zbyt dojrzałe dla ich nastoletnich córek. Pomyśleliśmy, że może być za wcześnie, by skupiać się na takich tematach. Wszystkich nas czeka wiele pracy, ale was chyba najwięcej – zastrzegł. – Myślę jednak, że na dłuższą metę opłaci się bardziej zamienienie tekstów o seksie na... no nie wiem... podążanie za marzeniami. Wiecie, mierzenie wysoko, wzbijanie się wysoko... takie tam. Będziecie mieli jeszcze dużo czasu, żeby śpiewać o seksie, na przykład przy okazji trzeciego albumu. 

Zayn parsknął. 

– No dobrze. To, co tam wyprawiacie w wolnym czasie, to wasza sprawa. 

– Jakim wolnym czasie? – wymamrotał pod nosem Niall. 

– A co z wykładem, który dostaliśmy w Australii? Po uprawianiu hazardu? – zapytał Liam. 

– A co z tymi dziewczynami w hotelu w Chicago? – dodał Zayn. 

– W takim razie co z... – zaczął Louis, ale Simon mu przerwał. 

– Dobra, dobra, wszystko jasne. – Uniósł ręce, by ich uciszyć. – Wychodzi na to, że wszystko, co robicie, staje się też naszą sprawą. Przykro mi – dodał, wcale nie wyglądając, jakby naprawdę tak się czuł. – Ale to nie na tym musimy się skupić teraz. 

– Prawda. Więc gdzie byliśmy? – zapytał Liam, próbując przywrócić porządek. 

– Przypadkowy seks – przypomniał Zayn i znowu parsknął, a reszta chłopców wybuchła śmiechem. 

Simon wyrzucił ręce w powietrze w udawanym geście porażki i opadł na kanapę, ale na jego twarzy gościł uśmiech. 

Dał chłopcom kilka minut, żeby opanowali chichoty, a potem jeszcze raz przedstawił wszystkie szczegóły. 

– Więc wszyscy się zgadzają? Przerobimy album i trasę. Harry? Jesteś pewien, że ci to nie przeszkadza? 

– Jeśli naprawdę sądzisz, że to wszystko zadziała. 

– Tak myślę. Grafik będzie bardzo napięty, ale myślę, że wszystko da się zrobić. Zajmiemy się najbardziej niezbędnymi kwestiami. Kto poza wami wie o... skrzydłach Harry'ego? – zająknął się przy ostatnich słowach. Ciągle ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że naprawdę istnieją. 

– Nikt. Zamierzam powiedzieć mojej mamie – odparł Harry. – Czuję, że to ona powinna była dowiedzieć się pierwsza, ale nie wiedziałem, jak przekazać wiadomość tak, by się nie zmartwiła i nie chciała od razu przyjechać do Londynu. Myślę, że teraz, kiedy wszystko przedyskutowaliśmy i mamy plan, będzie dużo łatwiej. 

– Oczywiście, że musisz jej powiedzieć – zgodził się natychmiast Simon. – Zakładam w takim razie, że Gemmie też? 

– No tak.

Simon skinął głową. 

– Rozmawialiśmy już trochę o tym, komu należy powiedzieć – odezwał się Louis. – Więc na pewno Paulowi. Nie byliśmy pewni, czy to do niego nie powinniśmy zadzwonić w pierwszej kolejności, ale doszliśmy do wniosku, że pewnie przyjmie takie wieści lepiej od ciebie, bo mając na uwadze wszystkie żarty, które wycięliśmy mu w przeszłości... Jestem pewien, że by nam nie uwierzył. 

– Pewnie nie – zgodził się Simon. – Bez wątpienia Paul. Wasze bezpieczeństwo jest naszym największym priorytetem. Od niego już będzie zależało, kto jeszcze, jeśli w ogóle ktokolwiek, z naszego sztabu ochrony się dowie. Paul wie o wiele lepiej ode mnie, komu można ufać. 

Chłopcy przytaknęli zgodnie. 

– No i oczywiście Lou – kontynuował Louis. – Jest z nami tak blisko, że sama by się zorientowała. Albo Harry by się jej wygadał. Pomyśleliśmy, że mogłaby spróbować zrobić dla niego coś w rodzaju uprzęży. Wiesz, żeby skrzydła wyglądały jak kostium. 

– Dobry pomysł – powiedział Simon. – Myślę, że każdy z was powinien dostać jedną parę skrzydeł – wyjaśnił. – Może nie tak duże, jak ma Harry... wiecie, żeby jego skupiały uwagę... ale coś takiego. Skoro Victoria's Secret daje sobie radę, to my też. 

– Czym jest Victoria's Secret? – zapytał Niall. 

– Amerykańska firma produkująca damską bieliznę. Robią pokazy, na których wszystkie modelki mają na sobie anielskie skrzydła – wyjaśnił Liam. 

Pozostali posłali mu ciekawskie spojrzenia. 

– No co? Danielle ich lubi. Mają katalogi i takie tam. Tak czy siak, podoba mi się ten pomysł. A wam? 

Zaczęli mówić jeden przez drugiego, planując, jak wyglądałyby ich skrzydła. 

– Niall powinien mieć białe, to jasna sprawa – rzucił Louis. – Dziewicze. 

Niall wywrócił oczami w odpowiedzi. – Nieśmieszne, Louis – odpowiedział. 

– Myślę, że białe ładnie współgrałyby z twoją karnacją – powiedział Liam, próbując załagodzić sprawę. 

– Dzięki, stary. 

– Nie ma sprawy, Nialler. 

– Ja bym chciał czarne – powiedział Zayn. 

– Byłyby za bardzo podobne do Harry'ego – zaoponował Louis. – Chyba że – spojrzał na nich zamyślony – byłyby żółto-czerwone pod spodem, łączyły się z tatuażami. 

– To byłoby zajebiste – powiedział Niall. 

– No, wyglądałoby fajnie – zgodził się Zayn. – A poza tym, skrzydła Harry'ego nie są całkowicie czarne, no nie? Mógłbym mieć o ton ciemniejsze. 

– A co z tobą? – zapytał Louis, patrząc na Liama. – Jakie ty byś chciał?

Liam wzruszył ramionami. – Nie do końca wiem. Przypuszczam, że takie, jakie Lou uzna za najlepsze dla mnie. Ma lepszy gust. 

Louis przekrzywił głowę i wzruszył ramionami, akceptując taką opcję. 

– A co z twoimi skrzydłami? – zapytał go Liam. 

– Powinny być wielokolorowe – powiedział Harry, włączając się do rozmowy po raz pierwszy. – Jak u kolibra. Albo łaciate, w odcieniach brązu albo szarościach, a na nich kilka jasnych plam... może niebieskie albo fioletowe. Wiecie... tropikalna mieszanka. 

– Aw, to brzmi wspaniale, kochanie – powiedział Louis z promiennym uśmiechem skierowanym do Harry'ego. 

– Dla ciebie wszystko, co najlepsze – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi Harry. 

Simon wywrócił oczami. 

– No dobrze. Powiadomię o tym Lou. Coś jeszcze? 

– Zapytaj, czy dałaby radę zrobić coś z ciuchami. Harry i ja próbowaliśmy zmodyfikować niektóre jego koszulki, ale nasze wyniki były w większości gówniane. Mówiąc krótko – zupełnie je zniszczyliśmy. Może Lou mogłaby wymyślić coś, co by się nie rozwaliło. 

Simon przytaknął, wyciągając telefon, po czym zastukał w klawisze. – Umówię nas na spotkanie z nią. Harry, dam ci znać, kiedy ono będzie. 

– Jestem zaskoczony tym, że w ogóle chcesz go zakrywać, stary – zażartował Niall, wskazując na nagi tors Harry'ego. 

– Pewnie chce go mieć tylko dla siebie, no nie? – zasugerował Zayn. Niall zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi. 

– Wy dwoje, zamknąć się – powiedział Louis, rzucając im groźne spojrzenie, które zmieniło się w mrugnięcie, gdy spojrzał na Harry'ego. Zielonooki chłopak odpowiedział mu czułym uśmiechem. 

Po dłuższych rozmowach o tym, co zmiany w planach będą z sobą niosły – więcej godzin w studiu, nowe sesje zdjęciowe i wiele pracy – Liam, Zayn i Niall wyszli. Simon został chwilę dłużej, by porozmawiać z Louisem i Harrym na osobności. 

– Harry – zaczął z poważnym wyrazem twarzy – musisz być ze mną szczery. Czy to jest to, czego chcesz? Jeśli masz jakieś wątpliwości... jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, musisz mi o tym powiedzieć. Nic ze wszystkiego, o czym mówiliśmy, nie jest ważniejsze od twojego bezpieczeństwa i zdrowia. Nie chcę, żebyś myślał teraz o zawodzeniu kogokolwiek – ani ludzi, którzy pracowali nad trasą, ani fanów, o nikim takim. Chcę, żebyś pomyślał o sobie. O tym, czego ty chcesz. A jeśli to nie jest właśnie to, w porządku. Obiecuję ci, że jestem z tobą na sto procent, cokolwiek zdecydujesz. Poradzę sobie ze studiem... managementem... ze wszystkimi. Sprawimy, że to zadziała. Jesteś pewien, że się na to piszesz? 

Harry nie odpowiedział od razu. Spojrzał na Louisa, który cały czas przytakiwał słowom Simona. Niebieskooki chłopak wyciągnął rękę w stronę Harry'ego. – Ma rację – powiedział. – Jeśli chcesz zmienić zdanie, to nikt nie będzie miał ci tego za złe. Poza tym – kontynuował, ściskając dłoń Harry'ego – ja zawsze będę przy tobie, nieważne, co będzie się działo. Wiesz o tym, prawda? 

Spojrzenie, które Harry posłał Louisowi, było pełne miłości, wdzięczności i pewności. Zielone oczy płonęły tak intensywnym blaskiem, że Louisowi na chwilę zabrakło tchu. W jaki sposób mu się tak poszczęściło? Nie, nigdy nie pozwoli Harry'emu odejść; nic nie mogłoby sprawić, że pomyślałby inaczej. Ścisnął jego dłoń jeszcze raz, a serce w jego piersi podskoczyło, kiedy Harry oddał uścisk i posłał mu mały, intymny uśmiech, zanim zwrócił się do Simona. 

– Mam wątpliwości. Skłamałbym, mówiąc, że nie mam. To wszystko jest dla mnie nowe i nie za bardzo wiem, co będzie się działo. – Posłał Louisowi kolejne szybkie spojrzenie, zanim kontynuował, tym razem zwracając się do nich obojga. Głos miał silny i pewny. – Ale to jest to, czego naprawdę chcę. 

Simon zrelaksował się, słysząc te słowa. Na jego twarzy pojawił się zadowolony uśmiech. – W takim razie wprowadzamy nasz plan w życie. Dobry z ciebie chłopak. 

Harry odpowiedział uśmiechem, a Louis przysunął się bliżej niego, obejmując go ramieniem w talii. 

Simon przyglądał się im przez chwilę, przekrzywiając głowę, jakby poddawał coś głębokiej analizie. 

– Wiem, że przegadaliśmy już wszystko, co muszę wiedzieć na tę chwilę, ale myślę, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby spojrzał na to lekarz, wiecie, upewnił...

– Nie – przerwał ostro Louis. 

Simon uniósł brew. 

Louis, sfrustrowany całą sytuacją, spróbował wyjaśnić swój wybuch. – Po prostu... no cóż... już się wyleczył. A ja myślę, że to ryzykowne, prawda? Mogą chcieć robić na nim testy albo... – urwał, starając się nie wyciągać na wierzch co gorszych scenariuszy, które podsunęli im wcześniej chłopcy. – Myślę, że powinniśmy się z tym wstrzymać. Harry'ego już nic nie boli, prawda, kochanie? 

– Nie. 

– I, jak już wspomniałem, rany ładnie się zagoiły. 

– A ty co myślisz, Harry? – zapytał Simon. – Zgadzasz się? 

– No tak. Wolałbym raczej, żeby nikt tego nie oglądał. 

Simon spojrzał na nich rozważnie, jakby odpowiednim wyjściem z sytuacji było dalsze przekonywanie ich do zmiany decyzji, ale w końcu skinął głową. – No dobrze. Zrobimy tak, jak chcecie. Ale obiecaj, że dasz mi znać od razu, jeśli zaczną się z nimi jakieś problemy. 

– Obiecuję. 

Potem rozmawiali jeszcze trochę – o Eleanor i tym, co powinni jej powiedzieć (ale nie teraz), Simon pytał, jak idzie im utrzymywanie związku w sekrecie („Jest ciężko”, powiedział wtedy Harry. „Ale oboje uważamy, że to jest warte zachodu.” Louis przytaknął.) i jeszcze mówili o innych bieżących sprawach – a potem Simon wyszedł, obiecując, że wyśle im nowy grafik mailem. 

Po tym Harry zniknął w sypialni, żeby zadzwonić do mamy. Wyszedł pół godziny później z zaczerwienionymi oczami. 

– Wszystko dobrze, kochanie? – zapytał Louis, wychodząc z kuchni, kiedy usłyszał trzask drzwi. Poświęcił czas na sprzątanie po gościach, chcąc pozbyć się negatywnej energii. 

Harry przytaknął i uwiesił się na Louisie, który przytulił go mocno. 

– Ona chce przyjechać do Londynu. 

– Nie jestem zaskoczony. 

– Powiedziałem, żeby nie przyjeżdżała. 

– Jesteś pewien? Może to nie byłby taki zły pomysł? Pewnie chce przekonać się na własne oczy, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. 

– Będziemy bardzo zajęci. 

– Ale ciągle będziemy mieć czas po pracy. 

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Louisa i potrząsnął głową. Po chwili Louis poczuł, jak zielonooki chłopak mamrocze coś naprzeciw jego skórze. 

– Co? Nie słyszę cię. 

Harry podniósł twarz z ramienia Louisa i powtórzył niskim głosem: 

– Nie chcę, by widziała mnie w takim stanie. 

Louis odsunął się i złapał twarz Harry'ego w dłonie, ale młodszy chłopak nie chciał spojrzeć mu w oczy. 

– Spójrz na mnie. 

Poczekał, aż Harry usłucha. Jego zielone oczy znowu wypełniały się łzami. 

– Jesteś piękny, Haz. I twoje skrzydła też są piękne, zupełnie jak wszystko, co się z tobą wiąże. – Pochylił się, żeby złożyć na ustach Harry'ego delikatny pocałunek. – Twoja mama też tak pomyśli. Jasne?

Harry skinął głową. 

Louis pocałował go znowu. – Dobrze. Co powiesz na filiżankę herbaty? 

– Tak, brzmi dobrze. 

Louis zauważył, że twarz Harry'ego poszarzała ze zmęczenia, które zaczynało przejmować nad nim kontrolę. – Połóż się, kochanie – polecił, odprowadzając go na kanapę. Ułożył go na poduszkach tak, że leżał twarzą w stronę oparcia, a skrzydła zwisały z krawędzi, zamiatając podłogę. Harry spał, zanim woda zdążyła się zagotować. 

Harry zamrugał, przeciągając się. Potarł oczy pięściami, odpychając od siebie resztki snu, po czym uśmiechnął się słodko do Louisa, który siedział niedaleko na krześle i oglądał telewizję. 

– Która jest godzina? – zapytał.

– Wpół do ósmej. 

– Przepraszam, że zasnąłem. 

Louis uśmiechnął się, stopując program, który oglądał, i przechodząc na kanapę. Pochylił się, by złożyć całusa na czole Harry'ego, po czym położył się i przerzucił nogi przez uda zielonookiego. 

– W porządku. Potrzebowałeś tego. 

– Chyba tak. 

– Dobrze się czujesz? 

Harry zastanawiał się chwilę nad odpowiedzią. – Tak. Czuję się dobrze. 

– To dobrze. – Louis poklepał go po kolanie i w roztargnieniu przeciągnął dłonią po jego udzie. 

– Lou? 

– Tak? 

– Dlaczego zmieniłeś zdanie co do doktora? Kiedy Simon zaproponował, że znajdzie mi jakiegoś? Myślałem, że chciałeś, żeby ktoś mnie obejrzał. 

– A chcesz, żeby lekarz obejrzał twoje skrzydła? – zapytał Louis, zamiast odpowiedzieć na zadane pytania. 

– No nie. Ale ty chcesz, prawda? 

– Chciałem, ale... już nie chcę. 

– Czemu nie? 

– Wszystko ładnie się wygoiło, no nie? 

Skrzydła Harry'ego poruszyły się z szelestem. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, po czym rozpostarł je i oparł się o oparcie kanapy. Zatrzepotały lekko i w chwilę potem znowu się zwinęły, zasłaniając bok kanapy. 

– Wygląda na to, że jest dobrze – odpowiedział Harry. – Przynajmniej już nie bolą, chociaż mięśnie pleców i ramion tak. No i ciągle się chyba do nich przyzwyczajam. 

Louis przytaknął, uznając to za koniec rozmowy. 

Jednak Harry nie podzielał jego zdania. 

– Lou? – Dźgnął udo Louisa stopą. 

– Ja po prostu... 

– Tak? – zapytał Harry, kiedy Louis nie kontynuował. 

– To zabrzmi głupio. – Louis czuł, jak zakłopotanie ogrzewa jego policzki. 

– W porządku. Przyzwyczaiłem się. 

Louis klepnął go lekko w nogę, wywracając oczami. – Ha. Ha. 

– No dalej, Lou. 

Louis wziął głęboki oddech i, nie patrząc na Harry'ego, powiedział: 

– Wiem, jak to brzmi, serio, ale... Myślę o nich, jakby były tylko moje. – Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział pospiesznie. 

– Co? – zapytał Harry, niepewien, czy dobrze usłyszał. 

Louis spojrzał na niego wyzywająco. – Myślę o nich jak o swoich, dobrze? O twoich skrzydłach. To ja się nimi zajmowałem. Nie chcę, żeby ręce jakiegoś lekarza cię dotykały, szturchały, chciały robić testy. Nie jesteś jakimś okazem ani eksperymentem. Jesteś mój. 

– Jestem twój – powiedział Harry. 

– Wiem, że to nie było profesjonalne z mojej strony czy coś. 

– Rozumiem, o co ci chodzi – uśmiechnął się Harry.

Louis wrócił myślami do wszystkich chwil, kiedy dotykał go ktoś inny, a Harry nie mógł ukryć swojej zazdrości. – No – powiedział, śmiejąc się cicho. – Tak mi się wydaje, że rozumiesz. A to przypomina mi o... – Zrzucił nogi Harry'ego ze swoich kolan i wstał, wyciągając do niego ręce. Harry uniósł pytająco brwi. – No dalej. Wstań. Chcę czegoś spróbować. 

Harry pozwolił, by pomógł mu stanąć na nogach. 

– Możesz... – Louis wskazał na jego skrzydła ruchem dłoni, pokazując, że chce, żeby Harry je rozpostarł. Kiedy już były rozłożone na całą szerokość, podszedł bliżej. Wyciągnął dłoń i przebiegł palcami wzdłuż skrzydła, zaczynając od miejsca, gdzie łączyły się z ramionami, a potem aż do końca. Pióra zawibrowały i skrzydła zadrżały w odpowiedzi, zupełnie jak wcześniej. Policzki Harry pokrył delikatny róż. 

– Twoje skrzydła też sądzą, że należą do mnie – powiedział Louis głosem zawieszonym pomiędzy samozadowoleniem a podnieceniem. Wkradała się też nutka zdumienia. 

– Mówiłem ci – powiedział Harry. – Jestem twój. – Jego źrenice były ciemne i rozszerzone. Patrzył na niego intensywnie, a przecież to była tylko mała pieszczota. Louis poczuł, jak pożądanie przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. 

– Czytałem o nich trochę – powiedział, przesuwając dłoń z powrotem na czubek skrzydła, a Harry zaczął gwałtownie łapać oddech. – O skrzydłach – wyjaśnił. – O piórach. Chcesz wiedzieć, czego się nauczyłem? – Jego oczy nawiązały kontakt z oczami Harry'ego. 

Zielonooki przełknął głośno i skinął głową. 

– Kości są ułożone podobnie jak w ludzkim ramieniu. To znaczy, że jest ramię, łokieć i nadgarstek. Tu, tu i tu. – Przebiegał palcami po skrzydle, naznaczając strukturę szkieletową i delikatnie pieszcząc pióra. – Te pióra to lotki – kontynuował, przesuwając palcami w dół wachlarza piór. – Są przytwierdzone do tej części, która w skrzydle odpowiada dłoni. Są jak palce. Służą do lotu. Widzisz, że są odrobinę dłuższe i bardziej spiczaste niż reszta. 

– Więc w zasadzie właśnie trzymasz mnie za rękę. 

– Coś w tym guście – odpowiedział Louis z uśmiechem, przesuwając palcami w górę i w dół skrzydła Harry'ego, pieszcząc spód wachlarza piór wierzchem dłoni. Sięgnął po jego prawdziwą dłoń i ją także zaczął głaskać, przeciągając palcem po wierzchu i pomiędzy jego palcami. Zadrżały w odpowiedzi, jakby chciały go złapać. 

Przysuwając się bliżej, Louis wsunął dłoń w drugi wachlarz piór, który znajdował się bliżej ciała Harry'ego. – To też są lotki, ale drugiego rzędu. Wyrastają jakby z przedramienia. Także służą do latania. Są bardziej zaokrąglone na dole niż lotki, o których mówiłem wcześniej. Ich przeznaczenie, to znaczy obu typów lotek, jest odpychanie i wznoszenie. – Położył szczególny nacisk na dwa ostatnie słowa, spoglądając na Harry'ego spod rzęs. Na jego ustach igrał mały, nikczemny uśmieszek, a te należące do zielonookiego chłopaka były lekko rozchylone. 

Potem Louis przeniósł dłoń wyżej, dosięgając kolejnego rzędu piór. Były mniejsze i ułożone bardziej zwarto. – To są pióra pokrywowe – powiedział niskim głosem do ucha Harry'ego. Zielone oczy chłopaka zamknęły się gwałtownie, a jego skrzydło zadrżało, kiedy Louis ciągle je głaskał. – Pomagają z aerodynamiką. 

Louis uniósł dłoń Harry'ego do twarzy i pocałował ją. Drugą ręką przesuwał po skrzydle. Zatrzymał ją na miejscu, które odpowiadało nadgarstkowi. – A to są skrzydełka. Jakby kciuki u skrzydeł – powiedział. Zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, Louis wziął prawdziwy kciuk Harry'ego w usta i zassał, wciągając policzki. Harry szybko otworzył oczy i Louis złapał jego wzrok pełen czystego pożądania. Źrenice miał tak rozszerzone, że jedynie na obrzeżach było widać cienkie paski zieleni. Louis zassał jego palec ostatni raz i pozwolił mu wysunąć się ze swoich ust. Potem pochylił się, by gorącym oddechem owiać szyję Harry'ego. – Czasem nazywa się je „skrzydełkami drania” bądź „fałszywymi skrzydełkami”. – Nie mógł sobie odpuścić małego przygryzienia ucha Harry'ego. Przejechał po nim językiem, a usta zielonookiego chłopaka rozchyliły się bardziej i wydobył się z nich słaby jęk. 

Przyjmując to jako zaproszenie, Louis złączył razem ich usta, a dłońmi objął jego twarz. Całował go powoli, liżąc dolną wargę koniuszkiem języka, a potem wepchnął go do ust młodszego chłopaka. Pocałunek stał się głębszy i dzikszy. Louis poczuł, jak Harry przenosi dłonie na jego biodra i jęczy w jego usta. Po chwili Louis odsunął się, przygryzając jeszcze szczękę Harry'ego, a potem zrobił krok w tył. Spojrzenie zielonych oczy było przyspawane do jego ust. 

– Skrzydełka są używane do spowalniania – powiedział.

– Nie sądzę, żeby działały dobrze. 

Louis zaśmiał się cicho, co spowodowało, że w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się małe zmarszczki. Poświęcił chwilę na podziwianie zaróżowionych policzków Harry'ego, po czym znów skupił swoją uwagę na piórach na spodzie skrzydła, pieszcząc je, zanim powiedział:

– Nie chcę, żeby drugie skrzydło było zazdrosne. 

– Dobry plan – powiedział Harry na bezdechu. 

Louis wyciągnął rękę w stronę drugiego ze skrzydeł i powtórzył wszystkie ruchy, które zrobił przy pierwszym. – Ramię, łokieć, nadgarstek – mówił, zatrzymując się na każdym punkcie. – Palce – dodał, kiedy jego dłoń zsunęła się niżej, do lotek pierwszego rzędu. – Przedramię – kontynuował, dotykając lotek drugiego rzędu, a potem podniósł dłoń Harry'ego z powrotem do swojej twarzy, zasysając lekko skórę na nadgarstku, zanim przesunął językiem w górę, aż do kciuka. – Kciuk. – Wziął palec w usta, jednocześnie pieszcząc delikatne pióra. Harry zamknął oczy i jęknął cicho, co powędrowało prosto do kutasa Louisa. 

Wiedząc, że reakcje Harry'ego mogą być jeszcze bardziej intensywne, Louis spojrzał w dół, zauważając namiot w spodniach od dresu, które miał na sobie młodszy chłopak. Nie zaprzestając przesuwania dłonią po piórach w górę i w dół, pochylił się, szepcząc miękko do ucha Harry'ego:

– Przyjemnie? 

Harry przytaknął, nie otwierając oczu. 

Louis puścił jego palce i wsunął swoją dłoń pod elastyczną gumkę, drażniąc skórę chłopaka opuszkami palców. – Pozbądźmy się ich, dobrze? – zapytał, liżąc wzdłuż jego ucha. 

Harry znowu przytaknął i od razu ściągnął dresy w dół ud, uwalniając swoją erekcję. Główka była mokra i błyszcząca od preejakulatu. 

– To zachwycające, kochanie – powiedział Louis, ściskając biodro Harry'ego i znowu przygryzając jego ucho. Młodszy chłopak chciał sięgnąć po swojego penisa, ale Louis zatrzymał go kolejnym ściśnięciem jego biodra. – Nie, nie dotykaj się – powiedział. Dłoń Harry'ego opadła u jego boku przy akompaniamencie sfrustrowanego jęku. 

Louis oddychał ciężko koło jego ucha, ciągle pocierając pióra. – Są takie miękkie w tym miejscu – powiedział, dotykając mniejszych piór, które były usytuowane bliżej kości. Harry wciągnął głęboki oddech, a jego penis gwałtownie drgnął. 

– Myślisz, że mógłbyś dojść w ten sposób? – zapytał Louis, owiewając gorącym oddechem jego skórę. – Tylko z powodu tego, jak dotykam twoje skrzydła? – Oddychał coraz ciężej, a jego jeansy stawały się nieprzyjemnie ciasne. 

– Nie wiem – wyszeptał Harry. 

– Został jeszcze jeden typ piór, o którym mogę ci opowiedzieć. – Mówiąc, Louis nie zaprzestał swoich ruchów. 

– Okej – powiedział Harry. Louis słyszał, jak jego głos staje się zachrypnięty. 

Louis przesunął się obok Harry'ego, przyciskając się do jego ręki. Przygryzł delikatnie ramię, a biodra ułożył tak, by Harry mógł poczuć jego twardą erekcję na swoim udzie. Jedną rękę przesunął wzdłuż torsu Harry'ego, zatrzymując się, by potrzeć sutki, najpierw te mniejsze, a potem większe. Drugą ręką delikatnie ścisnął chłopaka w talii, po czym przeniósł ją na jego plecy. Ułożył ją w miejscu, gdzie jego skrzydła łączyły się z ramionami. 

– To są barkówki – wymamrotał Louis naprzeciw jego skórze. Czuł, jak serce chłopaka bije szybko, bo drugą dłonią ciągle pieścił jego sutki. – To pióra, które przytwierdzają skrzydła do ramion. Twoje są naprawdę gładkie. – Przeciągnął dłonią w dół piór, podziwiając, jak naturalne się dla niego stały, jak bezproblemowo wpasowały się w ciało Harry'ego. Louis odepchnął skrzydło dłonią, by móc wsunąć pod nie głowę, po czym polizał pas wzdłuż linii, gdzie pióra łączyły się ze skórą Harry'ego. 

Zduszony i zdesperowany dźwięk, który wydostał się z ust Harry'ego, sprawił, że natychmiast powtórzył ten ruch.

– Lou – jęknął Harry. 

Louis wzmocnił uścisk na krawędzi skrzydła Harry'ego, przeciągając po nim zdecydowanie, kiedy polizał trzeci raz. 

– Potrzebuję... Czy mogę... – wydyszał Harry. 

W końcu Louis zlitował się nad nim i zsunął dłoń w dół, łapiąc jego penisa i przeciągając po nim w tym samym czasie, co po krawędzi skrzydła. Twarz ukrył w miękkich barkówkach. 

Ciałem Harry'ego wstrząsnął dreszcz, jego penis pulsował w dłoni Louisa, kiedy doszedł z krzykiem. Starszy chłopak ciągle go pocierał, jednocześnie ocierając się biodrami o jego udo. Reakcja Harry'ego podniecała go tak bardzo, że bał się, że może dojść we własnych spodniach. 

Nie musiał się jednak o to martwić, ponieważ kiedy tylko Harry uspokoił się po swoim orgazmie, od razu upadł na kolana, szarpiąc za guzik jego spodni. Ściągnął je, uwalniając twardą erekcję Louisa, po czym wziął go w usta, jęcząc z satysfakcją, jakby był spragniony tego uczucia. 

– Chryste – jęknął Louis, wplatając dłonie w loki Harry'ego, kiedy ten szybko pracował nad jego erekcją. Spojrzał na Louisa z dołu, a jego oczy były ciemne, skrzydła za plecami rozpostarte; ciągle drżały po wcześniejszym orgazmie. – Wyglądasz... – zaczął Louis, ale jego słowa przerodziły się w jęk, kiedy Harry wziął go naprawdę głęboko i zassał mocno, wirując jeżykiem dookoła. Kolana niemal ugięły się pod niebieskookim chłopakiem, kiedy orgazm opanował każdą komórkę jego ciała. Zamknął oczy, zaciskając mocno dłonie we włosach Harry'ego, gdy doszedł w jego gardle. 

Odepchnął Harry'ego, kiedy już doszedł do siebie po orgazmie, po czym upadł na kolana i złapał twarz młodszego chłopaka w dłonie. Pocałował go mocno i głęboko, po czym owinął go ramionami i przycisnął twarz do jego szyi. Harry ukrył twarz w jego włosach, a dłońmi delikatnie pocierał jego plecy. Siedzieli w ciszy, obejmując się. 

Po kilku minutach Louisowi udało się wymamrotać:

– Naprawdę lubię twoje skrzydła. 

Harry parsknął. – Cóż, miałeś rację. Wychodzi na to, że one też cię lubią. – A potem roześmieli się oboje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chcialam jeszcze powiedzieć, że dowiedzialam sie o tych jebanych piorach zdecydowanie za duzo i to bylo takie spierdalone, więc szczerze przepraszam, jesli wyszły totalne bzdury


	4. Rozdział czwarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry'emu wyrastają skrzydła.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jestem zmęczona; to było długie jak cholera. ponawiam także moją prośbę: jeśli ktoś chciałby pomóc mi dokończyć TYH, niech do mnie napisze. miłego czytania! x

– Mamy na linii Kristin. Cześć, Kristin. Mówi Nick Grimshaw, dzień dobry. Dodzwoniłaś się do Breakfast Show Radia 1 z gościnnym udziałem Harry'ego Stylesa.

– Cześć. O mój Boże. Nie wierzę, że mi się udało.

– W takim razie to musi być twój szczęśliwy dzień. Masz jakieś pytania do Harry'ego?

– O mój Boże. O mój Boże.

– Hej, Kristin. Mówi Harry.

– Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. O mój Boże.

– Może wrócimy do ciebie za chwilę? Potrzebujesz minutki na uspokojenie? A może papierową torbę, żeby w nią podmuchać? 

– Nie! Przepraszam, przepraszam. Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że rozmawiam z Harrym Stylesem. O mój Boże.

– Więc jakie pytanie chciałabyś zadać Harry'emu, Kristin?

– Dobrze. Tak, już dobrze. Harry, wszyscy słyszeliśmy, że byłeś chory. To dlatego data wydania albumu została przesunięta?

– Miło mi cię poznać, Kristin.

– Mi ciebie też, Harry! Kocham cię!

– Ja ciebie też. I tak, byłem chory. Ja i Louis przechodziliśmy przez zatrucie pokarmowe, które okazało się jednak być grypą żołądkową. Ale już z nami dobrze.

– To świetne wieści!

– Wiesz, że chodziły plotki, jakobyś umierał na przerażającą chorobę. Harry, i ty mówisz, że to wszystko nieprawda?

– Obawiam się, że tak, Nick.

– To byłaby dopiero tragedia. Gwiazda popu u progu światowej kariery, której życie skończyło się tak nagle. Po prostu tragiczne. No i nadałoby się na całkiem dobry film, Harry. Zagrałby cię ktoś w stylu Zaca Efrona. Hit murowany.

– Przepraszam za rozczarowanie.

– Hmm. Harry, jestem pewien, że Kristin chce wiedzieć, dlaczego data publikacji albumu została przesunięta. Możesz nam o tym opowiedzieć?

– Jasne. Naprawdę chcieliśmy, żeby drugi album był trochę bardziej... osobisty. Pojawił się pomysł, my przegadaliśmy wszystko od nowa i wyszło na to, że nie mówił wszystkiego, co chcielibyśmy przekazać.

– Nie uważasz, że trochę ryzykownym jest robić takie poprawki na ostatnią chwilę?

– Nie wiem. Pewnie jest. Ale naprawdę chcieliśmy wydać coś, z czego moglibyśmy być dumni. Nasi fani na to zasługują. No i w końcu jedziemy na trasę promującą ten album, która będzie trwała cały rok. Myślę, że byłoby ciężko, jeśli nie czulibyśmy się z piosenkami do końca dobrze i swobodnie.

– A co powiedział na to zarząd?

– Bardzo nas wspierali. Na początku oczywiście próbowali nas od tego odwieść. Wiemy, że to nie wygląda dobrze, no i dodaje wszystkim wiele pracy. Ale kiedy już wyjaśniliśmy, o co dokładnie nam chodzi, przystali na to. Mamy świetną ekipę, która zawsze służy dobrą radą, ale decyzja zależy od naszej piątki. Jeśli okaże się, że postąpiliśmy źle, cała wina jest tylko i wyłącznie nasza. Ale nie sądzę, żeby tak było w tym przypadku. Naprawdę cieszę się na te zmiany.

– No i masz, Kristin. Prosto od Harry'ego we własnej osobie. Jesteś podekscytowana nowym albumem?

– Bardzo! Nie mogę się doczekać.

– No tak, ale wydaje mi się, że trochę mimo wszystko poczekamy. Chcesz coś jeszcze przekazać Harry'emu, zanim będziemy musieli pozwolić mu odejść? Sławne gwiazdy popu muszą trzymać się swoich napiętych terminarzy, no wiesz.

– Kocham cię, Harry! I resztę chłopców też! Dziękuję! Przekaż Niallowi, że go kocham!

– Przekażę. Ja ciebie też kocham! Cześć.

– Dziękujemy za telefon, Harry, i pomoc w uciszeniu tych okropnych plotek. Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie umierasz!

– Też się cieszę.

– Jaka jest najgorsza plotka, którą o sobie usłyszałeś? Jestem pewien, że było ich sporo.

– Jedna mówiła, że już jestem martwy.

– A było w niej chociaż trochę prawdy?

– Nie, przynajmniej z tego, co wiem.

– Dobrze to słyszeć. Jeszcze raz dzięki za telefon do The Breakfast Show Radia 1. Harry Styles z One Direction, żywy i mający się świetnie.

– Nie ma problemu. Cześć.

Louis wszedł do pokoju w chwili, kiedy Harry kończył rozmowę. – Skończyłeś? – zapytał. 

– No.

– To był ten program Nicka?

– Tak. Nie słuchałeś?

– Nie. Chciałem, ale zadzwonił Paul. Samochód przyjedzie za dziesięć minut.

– No dobra, w takim razie się ubiorę – rzucił Harry z łóżka. Okrywała go tylko kołdra. – I pewnie nie wstawiłeś czajnika.

– Herbata czeka w kuchni, kochanie – powiedział Louis, podchodząc do łóżka. Klęknął na jedno kolano i pochylił się po pocałunek.

Harry złączył ich usta, mrucząc z radością i przymykając oczy. Zadrżał, gdy dłoń Louisa przesunęła się po jego skrzydle. 

– Lou, to nie jest w porządku. Powiedziałeś, że mamy tylko dziesięć minut.

Louis uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami. – Lubię, jak na mnie reagują. 

– No jasne, jasne, ale teraz nie na to pora.

Louis pochylił się znowu i pocałował Harry'ego na początku delikatnie, po czym przygryzł jego dolną wargę. Kilka razy pogłaskał skrzydło, a potem odsunął się ze śmiechem. – Będę w kuchni – rzucił, wychodząc z pokoju. 

Harry podniósł poduszkę i rzucił nią w odchodzącego chłopaka, krzycząc: 

– Jesteś takim dupkiem.

Jego penis był całkowicie twardy. 

Do życia ze skrzydłami ciężko się było przyzwyczaić, ale to, jak reagowały na Louisa było czymś, do czego nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek się przyzwyczai. Nie był nawet pewien, czy w ogóle by chciał. 

Tylko Louis powodował u niego takie reakcje. Kiedy inni przywykli już do jego skrzydeł, dotykali ich mimochodem, czasami nawet nie zauważając, że na przykład poklepali skrzydło zamiast ramienia. Lou, ich stylistka, dotykała ich ciągle, kiedy dostosowywała dla Harry'ego ubrania – rozsuwała je na boki, rozciągała po nich materiał kurtek i bluzek. 

Szczególnie mała Lux często się nimi bawiła. Dziewczynka była nimi zafascynowana od samego początku, a jej oczy urosły do rozmiarów spodków, gdy Harry pokazał się z nimi po raz pierwszy. Przyglądała mu się chwilę, po czym wybuchła wesołym śmiechem i, klaszcząc w malutkie rączki, krzyknęła:

– Hally ptasek!

Jej reakcja pozwoliła Harry'emu nie czuć się jak kompletny dziwak. Lux uwielbiała, kiedy klękał na kolana i pozwalał jej siadać sobie na plecach, by mogła udawać, że lata. Rozkładał wtedy skrzydła i poruszał nimi powoli, rozwiewając przy okazji jej włosy. To sprawiało, że chichotała wesoło, a Harry doszedł do wniosku, że nigdy nie znudzi się tym dźwiękiem. 

Ale reakcja jego skrzydeł na dotyk Louisa była zupełnie inna. To było tak, jakby były dostosowane do niego, odpowiadając na nawet najmniejsze potarcie piór. Drżały wtedy, a Harry od razu czuł się pobudzony. Louis bardzo dobrze wiedział, co robił z Harrym, ale mimo to drażnił się z nim przy każdej okazji. Jedyną pociechą, jaką zielonooki chłopak miał, było to, że Louis reagował na to tak samo, jak on – podniecał się od samego dotykania Harry'ego. Ich reakcje nie różniły się tak bardzo od tych sprzed czasów skrzydeł, ale to było tak, jakby ich posiadanie wszystko spotęgowało. Próbując sobie wyjaśnić to, co się między nimi działo, doszedł do bardzo głupio brzmiącego wniosku, że jego skrzydła są zakochane w Louisie. To nie była wielka niespodzianka, skoro cała jego reszta też była.

Harry pomyślał o wczorajszej nocy, kiedy Louis kazał mu położyć się na brzuchu, ponieważ narzekał na ból pleców po długim dniu w studiu. Obaj byli nadzy i Louis nie spieszył się, masując jego plecy silnymi ruchami. Na przemian zajmował się jego ciałem i skrzydłami, pocierając długimi ruchami przez pióra. Z każdym dotykiem fala przyjemności zalewała ciało Harry'ego, aż do momentu, kiedy ledwie mógł myśleć. Wszystko, do czego był zdolny, ograniczało się do leżenia i pojękiwania, kiedy jego penis był boleśnie twardy. 

Potem Louis zmusił Harry'ego, by wsparł się na kolanach i łokciach. Skupił się na jego tyłku, najpierw go masując, a potem powoli otwierając za pomocą języka; lizał jego wejście długo i powoli, potem nagle szybko, bez ładu i składu, skręcał go i wsuwał najgłębiej, jak tylko mógł. Niedługo zastąpił go śliskimi od lubrykantu palcami, rozciągając Harry'ego aż do momentu, kiedy praktycznie zaczął się trząść. Jego duże dłonie były zaciśnięte w pościeli, twarz dociśnięta płasko do poduszki, a skrzydła rozpostarte; odpowiadały na najmniejszą nawet rzecz, którą robił Louis. 

Harry pomyślał, że zaraz umrze od nadmiaru wrażeń, kiedy poczuł, jak Louis przyciska główkę swojego penisa do jego wejścia i zaczyna się powoli wsuwać. W dodatku jego delikatne dłonie spoczęły w miejscu, gdzie skrzydła Harry'ego wyrastały z jego ramion. Przyjemność była przytłaczająca. Jego skrzydła zatrzepotały mocno, kiedy Louis wykonał pierwsze mocne pchnięcie. 

Harry czuł, że każdy, nawet najdelikatniejszy, dotyk dłoni Louisa na jego skrzydłach wędruje wprost do jego penisa. Każde ściśnięcie piór odczuwał, jakby dłonie Louisa były na jego penisie, prowadząc go na szczyt. Próbował jeszcze chwilę powstrzymać swój orgazm, by to wszystko mogło potrwać dłużej, ale już po kilku następnych pchnięciach dochodził, niedotknięty nawet jeden raz. Całe jego ciało uniosło się w wszechogarniającej przyjemności – wygiął plecy, odrzucił głowę w tył, a jego skrzydła rozpostarły się na całą szerokość. 

Opadł na łóżko. Twarz miał ciągle wciśniętą w poduszki, jego ciało się trzęsło, a skrzydła opadły na pościel. Po chwili zorientował się, że Louis ciągle w nim jest. Nie poruszał się, ale ciągle przyjemnie wypełniał. Jedna z jego dłoni podtrzymywała biodro Harry'ego, a druga przesuwała się delikatnie po jego plecach, wzdłuż kręgosłupa, po jego pośladkach. Mamrotał frazesy o miłości i uwielbieniu. 

– …nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak niesamowicie wyglądasz. Zawsze myślałem, że jesteś piękny, ale teraz, o Boże, Haz, nigdy nie widziałem niczego piękniejszego. Jesteś niesamowity, a ja jestem pieprzonym szczęściarzem, bo cię mam.

Jego dłoń znieruchomiała, kiedy zauważył, że Harry wraca do siebie po intensywnym orgazmie. 

– W porządku, kochanie?

– Tak. – Harry zachichotał. – Tak, wszystko okej.

Louis jeszcze raz przesunął dłonią po jego plecach, a potem zapytał: – Czy mogę...? – Do jego słów dołączył delikatny ruch bioder. Wysunął się trochę i wsunął z powrotem. 

Harry odetchnął głośno i zamknął oczy, kiedy jego przewrażliwione ciało zareagowało. 

– Dobrze, tylko... Tylko powoli, okej?

Więc Louis robił to powoli. Straszliwie powoli. Wykonywał wolne, głębokie pchnięcia, rękoma pocierał pośladki Harry'ego, rozgrzewając je. Czasami jego palce schodziły niżej, dociskając się do ciasnej dziurki Harry'ego, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie miarowo znikał i pojawiał się jego penis. 

Harry czuł, jak podniecenie znowu boleśnie go zalewa. Kiedy Louis znowu zaczął głaskać jego pióra, pomyślał, że niedługo naprawdę zemdleje z wszechogarniającej przyjemności. Każdy centymetr jego skóry płonął. Czuł, jakby płonął od środka, wypalał się pod dotykiem Louisa. Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe, a penis był twardy jak skała. Słyszał, jak oddech Louisa staje się nierówny i przyspieszony, a jego pchnięcia krótkie i mocne. 

– Zaraz dojdę – jęknął Louis.

– Boże, dotknij mnie, Lou – błagał Harry.

Louis wyciągnął dłoń i złapał penisa Harry'ego. To wystarczyło, żeby młodszy chłopak znowu doszedł; jego usta opuścił drżący oddech, a w kącikach oczu pojawiły się łzy, kiedy jego ciało drżało niekontrolowanie. Louis wykonał jeszcze jedno mocne pchnięcie i także doszedł, kładąc się na plecach Harry'ego. Przycisnął usta do jego rozgrzanej skóry, dysząc, kiedy wypełniał swojego chłopaka spermą. 

Kiedy tylko Louis się wysunął, kolana Harry'ego dały za wygraną i oboje upadli płasko na łóżko, rozgrzani i spoceni. Louis wtulił twarz w skrzydła Harry'ego, pocierając je policzkiem. Ciało młodszego zadrżało, a jęk opuścił jego usta. Louis niezdarnie sięgnął, by pogłaskać jedwabiste pióra, a Harry pomyślał, że nie da rady tego dłużej znieść – na całym jego ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka, a jego penis drgnął. 

– Musisz przestać – jęknął. – Nie jestem w stanie znieść więcej. Zabijesz mnie.

Poczuł wibracje zduszonego śmiechu gdzieś w swoich piórach. Louis jeszcze jeden raz przesunął dłonią po skrzydle, zdobywając tym ciche Lou! od Harry'ego, który próbował zrzucić go ze swojego ciała. 

Louis posłuchał i stoczył się na pościel obok ukochanego. Wsunął się pod jedno z jego skrzydeł, żeby mogli na siebie spojrzeć. 

– Jesteś cholernie niesamowity – powiedział z leniwym uśmiechem na ustach. Powieki mu opadały, ale oczy ciągle błyszczały z miłości.

– Jesteś pewien, że nie miałeś na myśli zajebistego pieprzenia?* – zażartował Harry.

Louis roześmiał się. – To też. Chociaż to zawsze było niesamowite. 

– No – zgodził się Harry. Przymknął oczy. – Było dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze.

– Naprawdę, naprawdę dobrze – dodał Louis. Cmoknął Harry'ego w usta i wtulił się w niego.

Harry obrócił się na bok, otaczając ramieniem talię Louisa, i splątał ich nogi. Zwinął jedno ze skrzydeł, ale drugie ciągle ich okrywało niczym koc. Oboje zasnęli już po krótkiej chwili. 

Obudził się wczesnym rankiem, boleśnie twardy. Louis ciągle mocno spał obok niego. Jakoś w ciągu nocy musiał się wiercić i przysunąć bliżej, a jego równomierny oddech delikatnie rozwiewał pióra. Niezdolny znieść taką stymulację , Harry zabrał skrzydło znad Louisa i zwinął jego obok drugiego. Reagując na nagłą utratę ciepła, Louis automatycznie przysunął się bliżej, wsuwając udo między nogi Harry'ego. Sytuacja jedynie się pogorszyła, kiedy otarł się nim o penisa Harry'ego. 

Harry naciągnął na nich kołdrę i odsunął się od Louisa, żeby jego erekcja nie ocierała się o przyjemnie ciepłe ciało, ale starszy znowu się przysunął, wtulając twarz w pierś Harry'ego. Ten zamknął oczy, sfrustrowany, i już miał obudzić Louisa, ale powstrzymał się, bo wiedział, że żaden z nich nie sypiał ostatnio zbyt porządnie. Zamiast tego ostrożnie wstał z łóżka i ruszył pod prysznic, decydując, że tam rozwiąże swój problem. 

Dopiero co zdążył dotknąć się nawilżoną mydłem dłonią i już usłyszał szczęk prysznicowych drzwi. Louis stanął za nim i ułożył dłonie na jego biodrach. – Pozwól mi – szepnął. 

Kombinacja gorącej wody, twarzy Louisa zakopanej w jego piórach i ciała przyciśniętego mocno do skrzydeł, te pewne, wyćwiczone ruchy dłoni Louisa sprawiły, że Harry dochodził szybiej, niż by się tego spodziewał. Odwdzięczył się, nawilżając penisa Louisa i obciągając mu dłonią. Całował go z pasją, a woda obmywała ich twarze. 

Wrócili do łóżka, zmęczeni w najlepszy z możliwych sposobów. 

Harry poczuł efekty wczorajszej nocy, kiedy naciągał spodnie. Złapał jedną z koncertowych koszulek, które zostały zrobione specjalnie dla niego. Miały otwory na skrzydła i mały rzep przy szyi. Potem złapał jeszcze przerobioną kurtkę. Była zrobiona podobnie jak bluzka. W obu rzeczach zamek był ukryty po mistrzowsku. Ruszył do kuchni, gdzie Louis pił swoją herbatę. 

– Zapniesz mi te zamki?

– Odwróć się – powiedział Louis. – Skrzydła w górę – dodał. Sięgnął i szybko zapiął oba zamki. – Pozwól, że zajmę się tymi ramiączkami. Ty wypij herbatę. Samochód może podjechać w każdej chwili.

– Dziękuję.

Kurtka została przygotowana ze specjalnymi ramiączkami na ramionach. Krzyżowały się na piersi Harry'ego i oplatały jego klatkę piersiową w okolicy żeber, żeby wyglądało, jakby trzymały skrzydła na miejscu. Kiedy Louis skończył, pociągnął koszulkę Harry'ego w dół i wyprostował kurtkę. Kiwnął głową, usatysfakcjonowany. 

– Gotowe.

– Dziękuję – powtórzył Harry. Złapał w rękę banana i upił jeszcze kilka łyków swojej herbaty, zanim ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Podjechał samochód, co zostało ogłoszone głośnym sygnałem klaksonu.

Harry otworzył drzwi do garażu i obaj wdrapali się do samochodu. Przywitali się z Paulem, gotowi na kolejny pełen pracy dzień. 

Kiedy tylko Simon wprawił wszystko w ruch, jedno wydarzenie zaczęło gonić drugie. Louis i Harry zostali przeniesieni do małego domku na obrzeżach Londynu. Prywatna droga dojazdowa i własny garaż sprawiały, że mogli wyjeżdżać i wracać bez groźby przyłapania. Ich kalendarze pękały w szwach. Ciągle byli w ruchu – studio, zdjęcia, siłownia, dopasowywanie ubrań, próby, wywiady. Mnóstwo wywiadów. 

Kiedy wydało się, że data wydania nowego albumu One Direction została przesunięta, wybuchło zamieszanie i pojawiły się plotki. Podniosła się fala krytyki, mówiono, że album musi być naprawdę kiepski, skoro postanowiono poprawiać go tak blisko chwili wydania, przewidywano upadek dopiero co wschodzącego boybandu. Z drugiej strony inni uważali to za mądre posunięcie. Mówili, że zniszczenie nowego albumu poprzez słabą jakość materiału byłoby wielkim błędem, a jeśli chłopcy nie spieszą się z wydawaniem, by móc ulepszyć produkt, to bardzo dobrze robią. Dodawano, że w ten sposób zespół wyraźnie pokazuje, że zależy im na utrzymaniu pozycji na rynku, a nie tylko szybkim zarobku. 

Reakcja fanów była niezaskakująco mocna: na YouTube pojawiały się filmiki, na których młode dziewczyny zarzekały się, że zwyczajnie umrą, jeśli będą musiały tyle czekać. Tumblr pękał od postów pełnych wsparcia dla wszelkich decyzji, które zespół podejmował. Podejrzewano, że jeden z chłopców może być chory na śmiertelną chorobę. To ostatnie zyskało taki pogłos, że trzeba chłopcy musieli pojawić się na kilku wydarzeniach, żeby zapewnić fanów, że nie żaden z nich nie jest chory. Harry oczywiście nie mógł pojawić się osobiście, ale zadzwonił do kilku stacji radiowych, by fani dowiedzieli się od niego osobiście, że wszystko jest w porządku. To właśnie dlatego miał dziś rano wywiad z Nickiem. 

Tak jak już ustalili wcześniej, każdy z nich otrzymał własną parę skrzydeł. Wszystkie były mniejsze od tych Harry'ego i oczywiście w innych kolorach. Skrzydła Zayna były czarne z żółtymi dodatkami na spodzie, widocznymi tylko wtedy, kiedy skrzydła były rozpostarte. Nialla były białe, Liama szaro-brązowe, proste. Skrzydła Louisa były ciemnoszare, przecinane gdzieniegdzie niebieskimi, zielonymi i fioletowymi piórami. Robiły niesamowite wrażenie, kiedy chłopcy stali obok siebie na scenie. 

Teraz Harry chodzący wszędzie ze swoimi skrzydłami był dla ekipy normalnym widokiem. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że ma problemy z plecami, więc to stało się perfekcyjną wymówką dla tego, że nigdy ich nie zdejmował. Kiedy już wyjadą na trasę, będzie musiał nosić je przez kilka godzin każdego dnia, więc żeby upewnić się, że da radę z nimi występować, teraz musi trenować i nosić je bez przerwy. 

Kiedy jedna z ciekawskich praktykantek podpytała go, czy kiedykolwiek poczuł, że naprawdę zaczynają mu przeszkadzać, po prostu odpowiedział: – Jakoś do nich przywykłem. Są teraz jakby częścią mnie. – Odpowiedź zdawała się ją usatysfakcjonować. No i była prawdziwa. 

Chłopcy jechali w milczeniu. Harry oparł głowę o szybę i zamknął oczy, marząc o tym, żeby pospać jeszcze trochę. Ciągłe zatrzymywanie się na światłach niestety mu to uniemożliwiało, więc poddał się i zaczął jeść swojego banana. Kiedy skończył, spojrzał na Louisa, który jak zwykle przeglądał coś na swoim telefonie. 

– Ktoś coś o dzisiejszym wywiadzie?

Louis rzucił mu spojrzenie, jakby Harry zwariował. – Tylko jakieś dwa i pół miliona ludzi. 

Harry wywrócił oczami. – Co takiego mówią? 

– Ano mówią, że Grimmy się w tobie podkochuje i zastanawiają się, czy wasz dwójka jest razem.

– Lou...

Louis uciszył jego protesty machnięciem dłoni. Już o tym rozmawiali. Więcej niż raz. Ale Harry stwierdził, że nie przestanie przyjaźnić się z Nickiem tylko dlatego, że Louis jest zazdrosny. Za każdym razem, gdy wychodzili gdzieś razem, Louis zaciskał zęby, oglądając zdjęcia i czytając nowe spekulacje. Ale z drugiej strony Harry musiał znosić Eleanor o wiele dłużej, więc nie wydawało mu się, żeby Louis miał na co narzekać. W każdym razie nie kłócili się o Nicka już od pewnego czasu i Harry cieszył się, że Louis postanowił odpuścić tym razem. 

– Mówią też, że brzmiałeś dobrze i wcale nie jak chory człowiek. Myślę, że udało ci się przekonać wszystkich, że jednak nie jesteś martwy.

– To dobrze.

– Nie, czekaj. – Louis uniósł w górę palec i przez chwilę czytał w milczeniu. Kiedy uniósł wzrok znad telefonu, wyglądał na wkurzonego. – Ci ludzie są szaleni. Są spekulacje, że wywiad został nagrany wcześniej. O, albo lepiej: ponoć złożono go ze starych wywiadów. Ktoś załączył nawet listę filmików lub nagrań, gdzie mówisz podobne rzeczy. Są też wykresy, które z wielką dokładnością pokazują, że wywiad został zmontowany z poprzednich.

Harry tylko pokręcił głową. Zakładał, że już teraz powinien być przyzwyczajony do tego typu rzeczy, ale niektórzy fani ciągle zaskakiwali go w swoich domysłach i sposobach, którymi udowadniali swoje teorie. 

– A coś o skrzydłach? – zapytał. – Mówili coś o skrzydłach? To raczej niemożliwe, żeby to się nie wydało.

– Czekaj. – I już po chwili Louis wybuchł śmiechem.

– Co jest?

Louis obrócił ekran telefonu w jego stronę. – Sugarscape wykonuje swoją pracę, stary. Przerobili nas na ptaki. 

** [Sugarscape: Chłopaki z 1D stroszą piórka!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/586757/chapters/1054703) **

Harry wziął od Louisa telefon, by moc się lepiej przyjrzeć. 

– Nie martw się – powiedział Louis. – Twoje skrzydła są o wiele piękniejsze niż to. Ale z twoimi nogami to trafili.

– Bardzo śmieszne – odpowiedział Harry, przeglądając dalej zdjęcia. Zaśmiał się, kiedy zobaczył Liama i podniósł telefon, żeby pokazać to Louisowi, który wyszczerzył się do niego w odpowiedzi. Widząc następne zdjęcie, powiedział: – Oczywiście, że zrobili cię pawiem. Nie można było odpuścić takiego okazałego ogona.

– Oooch, żart o moim tyłku. Jakiś ty mądraliński.

– Moje żarty są zupełnie niedoceniane.

– To dlatgo, że zazwyczaj nie są nawet śmieszne.

– Hej, przecież są. Po prostu są bardziej subtelne niż...

– Dobra, chłopaki, dojechaliśmy – przerwał im Paul. – Znacie plan?

Louis i Harry przestali rozmawiać i zaczęli zbierać swoje rzeczy. 

– Myślę, że tak – odpowiedział Louis.

– Dobrze. Zobaczymy się w środku – powiedział Paul, kiedy wysiedli z samochodu. Ruszyli na próby.

Wyglądało na to, że ich koncerty będą niesamowite. Mimo tego, że pierwsza trasa był dość okrojona i nie obfitowała w szczegóły, bardziej skupiając się na muzyce i samych chłopcach, to teraz postanowiono podnieść poprzeczkę i stworzyć prawdziwy spektakl. Priorytetem ciągle była muzyka, ale skoro wszystkie bilety zostały wyprzedane, mogli sobie pozwolić na stworzenie widowiska, którego szybko się nie zapomina. 

– Świetnie, tu jesteście. Pozostali też już są. – Harry i Louis zostali powitani ciepło zaraz w chwili, kiedy przekroczyli próg. – Louis, możesz założyć swoje skrzydła? Chcemy przećwiczyć wejście i kilka pierwszych piosenek.

– Pewnie, stary.

– Tędy, Harry.

Harry ruszył posłusznie w stronę metalowych schodów, które prowadziły na platformę ponad sceną. Wspiął się na nią i cierpliwie czekał, aż technicy skończą przypinać go do zabezpieczeń. 

– Czy możesz trochę bardziej rozsunąć nogi? – zapytał jeden z nich.

Harry uśmiechnął się w myślach. Louis z całą pewnością miałby w zanadrzu jakiś cudowny komentarz. Harry zrobił to, o co go poproszono, czekając, aż linki pomocnicze zostaną odpowiednio dopasowane na jego udach i biodrach. Kiedy tylko karabinki były przyczepione we właściwych miejscach – jeden do lin oplatających jego ciało, a drugi do długiej liny – został poproszony o złapanie pręta nad swoją głową prawą ręką. Do lewej dostał mikrofon. 

– Odchyl się do tyłu. Umieść całą swoją wagę na linach. – Zrobił to i czekał, kiedy technicy sprawdzali zabezpieczenia. – Dobrze, wszystko powinno być gotowe. Tu będzie umieszczony znak. – Wskazał na małe światełka po swojej prawej. – Kiedy zmieni się z czerwonego na zielone, będziesz musiał tylko odchylić się do tyłu i zeskoczyć z platformy. Liny zrobią resztę. Zwolnią cię, kiedy będziesz już blisko ziemi. Kiedy tylko się zatrzymasz, puść pręt i odepnij ten tutaj... – Wskazał na karabinek na jego talii – …i uprząż spadnie. Potem my ją zabierzemy ze sceny. Jesteś gotowy spróbować razem z innymi?

– Urodziłem się gotowy.

Ćwiczyli jego wejście już wiele razy, a wczoraj ekipa zrobiła testy sprzętu na sucho, ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy mieli przećwiczyć wejście takim, jakie miało być na koncercie. Nie mieli robić dziś całej próby, tylko do pierwszej zmiany kostiumów. Harry nie mógł doczekać się wszystkich tych efektów specjalnych. 

Pokazał ekipie uniesione kciuki i przesunął się na brzeg platformy, żeby zobaczyć, jak zaczyna się show. Usłyszał, że zaczyna się muzyka, dostrzegł mgłę wypełniającą powietrze, a potem pojawiła się pozostała czwórka, wyłaniając się spod sceny. Kiedy byli prawie po pierwszej zwrotce piosenki, która otwierała koncert, Harry dostrzegł, że światełko zmieniło się z czerwonego na zielone. Wziął głęboki oddech i, czując jak adrenalina buzuje w jego żyłach, skoczył z platformy w pustkę. Poczuł podmuch powietrza na swoich skrzydłach i w końcu wylądował między pozostałymi chłopcami. 

Stanął na nogi dosłownie chwilę przed początkiem refrenu. Miał akurat czasu, żeby odpiąć karabinek i bez problemu włączyć się w harmonię głosów. 

** 

Cała piątka tłoczyła się przed monitorem, który wyświetlał ich wcześniejszą próbę. Wszystko poszło zadziwiająco dobrze, chociaż zdążyło się kilka małych wpadek. Podekscytowane głosy wypełniały pomieszczenie, kiedy oglądali samych siebie wyłaniających się z mgły. Potem jakby znikąd spadał Harry z rozpostartymi skrzydłami. 

– Zajebiste! Po prostu zajebiste – oświadczył Niall. – Spójrz tylko na siebie, Harry. To jest coś. No zajebiste.

Reszta chłopców przytaknęła. 

Niemal po raz pierwszy od kiedy wyrosły mu skrzydła, Harry poczuł, że jego serce pęcznieje z dumy. Show naprawdę wyglądał niesamowicie, szczególnie ze światłami, które oświetlały ich od tyłu. No i przez kilka sekund naprawę czuł się, jakby leciał. Może zdołają tego dokonać. 

Spojrzał na Louisa, którego twarz wyrażała dokładnie taką samą dumę, jaką on czuł w sercu. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechu. Louis odpowiedział mu takim samym, po czym skinął głową, jakby czytał mu w myślach. Naprawdę mogło im się udać. 

– A nie myślicie... – zaczął. Pomiędzy jego brwiami pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka.

– Co takiego, kochanie?

– Cóż, nie wydaje wam się, że to za bardzo skupia się na mnie? Bo przecież wszyscy jesteśmy sobie równi, no nie? Ale to wszystko sprawia, że wychodzę na jakiegoś lidera albo coś. A przecież powinienem być tylko jednym z pięciu. Nie chcę, żeby ludzie pomyśleli, że sodówka uderzyła mi do głowy. Wiecie?

– Stary... – odezwał się Zayn. – Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Tak będzie najsensowniej. No i musisz się zmierzyć z tym, że świat już ma cię za gwiazdę rocka, a nie tylko jednego z pięciu. Żadnemu z nas nie przeszkadza, że jesteś w centrum uwagi. Dla nas nie liczy się, co myśli sobie świat.

Reszta przytaknęła. 

– Poza tym, nie wiedzą, co dzieje się między naszą piątką – poparł go Liam. – Tak długo, jak wszyscy rozumiemy, że jesteśmy w tym razem, to nie liczy się, jak sprawy wyglądają dla przeciętnego obserwatora. Pozwól im myśleć, co tylko sobie chcą. To my znamy prawdę.

– I możesz wierzyć mi na słowo – dodał Niall – że jeśli sodówka zaczęłaby uderzać ci do głowy, ściągnęlibyśmy cię na ziemię.

– Dokładnie – powiedział Louis.

– Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości – zaśmiał się Harry. Kiedy już jego niepokój został przytłumiony, pozwolił sobie cieszyć się chwilą. – A więc jednak nam się uda – powiedział jakby do siebie. Szczęście wypychało jego klatkę piersiową do przodu.

Poczuł, jak zostaje opleciony przez plątaninę ramion. Cztery ciała zmiażdżyły go w uścisku tak mocnym, że nie wiedzieli, gdzie kończył się jeden, a zaczynał drugi. 

– Jasne jak cholera, że nam się uda – odparł Louis. 

 

– –  
*louis mówi „you are fucking amazing” a harry odpowiada „sure you don't mean amazing fucking?”, no i... taki żarcik


	5. Rozdział Piąty

Plotki rozpoczęły się w Chicago. Z perspektywy czasu, były one prawdopodobnie nieuniknione, szczególnie z fanami, którzy analizowali każdy szczegół informacji i każdy kawałek materiału koncertowego z dokładnością i dbałością o szczegóły, który rywalizował z Tajnymi Służbami, ale nikt nie był przygotowany na to, jak szybko one rosły.

Harry stał na platformie, wpatrując się w tłum. Trasa do tej pory była niesamowitym sukcesem; ich nowy album był #1 w trzydziestu czterech krajach. Już nawet dodali więcej terminów w większych miastach. Tempo było wyczerpujące, a ich rodzina i przyjaciele stale martwili się o ich stan zdrowia i tym, jak mocno byli popychani, ale gdy Harry słuchał ryku widowni, piszczących krzyków, nie chciał być nigdzie indziej. Występowanie było tym, do czego się urodził.

Gdy rozglądał się po tłumie, zauważył jak wielu z nich miało na sobie skrzydła — prawie połowa obecnych ludzi, gdyby miał zgadywać. Na początku to było tylko kilku fanów, pokazujących się w ręcznie robionych kreacjach albo ubierających się w halloweenowe stroje wróżek lub w skrzydła Disney’owskiego Dzwoneczka. Ale kiedy ich zespół od marketingu widział coraz więcej dziewczyn wyglądających podobnie nawet na kolejnych koncertach, dlatego popłynęli z prądem, tworząc linie „Official 1D Wings” wykonanych z nylonu rozciągniętego wokół lekkich ram stalowych. Wszystkie pięć skrzydeł chłopców były dostępne, plus nawet odbył się konkurs dla fanów, aby zaprojektować własne. Uczestnicy konkursu zostali poproszeni o krótki esej na temat tego, jak według uczestników mają się reprezentować, a zwycięskie, w różnych żywych kolorach i wzorach, zostaną wprowadzone do produkcji i wystawione na sprzedaż. Robiło to niesamowity widok, szczególnie, zwłaszcza kiedy światła z przedstawienia oświetlały publiczność, jakby arena była pełna kolorowych motyli.

Energia w powietrzu była wyczuwalna i Harry poczuł pewność; zapamięta ten występ. Technik zakończył przypinanie go do uprzęży i skinął na Harry’ego, klepiąc go po ramieniu. Podnosząc dłoń, Harry pokazał mu kciuk do góry na znak, że jest gotowy. Gdy światła przygasły i dym zaczął się wznosić, Harry podszedł do brzegu, sięgnął i przytrzymał się paska nad głową, czekając na sygnał. Zielone światło błysnęło i Harry zszedł z platformy, przewidując skok w żołądku i mocny pęd powietrza.

Niemal natychmiast uświadomił sobie, że coś było nie tak. Kabel wydał, jego zejście było zbyt szybkie, niekontrolowane. Zanim Harry mógł nawet zarejestrować, co się dzieje, głośny trzask odbił się echem po arenie, jakby od wystrzału, a kabel pękł, chłostając powietrze jak atakujący wąż. Harry wydał z siebie okrzyk, gdy zbłąkany kabel porobił pręgi na jego łydce, a on spadał przez powietrze. Wszystko stało się tak szybko, że nie było czasu na myślenie. Instynktownie rozpostarł skrzydła, spowalniając spadanie i wylądował na scenie, tocząc się po ziemi, chwytając się za bolącą nogę.

Arena była w chaosie — dziewczyny krzyczały, światła włączyły się, gdy załoga i reszta chłopców podbiegli do Harry’ego. Louis był pierwszym, który do niego dotarł.

\- Harry, cholera. Harry, wszystko w porządku?

Harry spojrzał w górę, aby zobaczyć Louisa z szerokimi i przerażonymi oczami, cale od jego twarzy. – Kurwa, tak. Tak myślę. Moja noga… boli.

\- Pokaż mi-

Paul przerwał mu, fizycznie przesuwając Louisa z drogi, chociaż delikatnymi dłońmi. – Lou, daj nam trochę miejsca, tak?

Louis niechętnie cofnął się, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry’ego, ciasno splatając ich ręce.

Paul skinął na Liama. – Idź stąd i niech każdy wie, że z Harrym będzie dobrze. Zdobądź dla nas trochę czasu, dobrze? Powiedz im, że poboczny przewód bezpieczeństwa wykonał swoją pracę i powstrzymał go od uszkodzenia, ale musimy go obejrzeć, zanim będzie można rozpocząć koncert.

\- Zrozumiałem, szefie – powiedział Liam ze zdecydowanym kiwnięciem głową. – Niall, bierz gitarę, idziesz ze mną – rozkazał. – Zayn, zostań z Lou. Nie pozwól mu zrobić niczego głupiego.

Harry, przez mgłę bólu, był pod wrażeniem jak każdy z nich szybko myśli i nieznacznie zaśmiał się na ostatnie słowa Liama.

\- Powodzenia, stary – wypowiedział przez ściśnięte wargi do Zayna, który zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.

Na ich dowcipne przekomarzanie się, postawa Louisa zrelaksowała się w nieznacznym kawałku, jakby zaczął powoli sobie uświadamiać, że z Harrym było naprawdę w porządku. – Bardzo zabawne, Haz - powiedział drżącym głosem.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, starając się być pocieszającym. Słyszał Liama zajmującego tłum jak Paul uklęknął przy jego boku, sprawdzając jego nogę.

\- W porządku, wszyscy, uspokójcie się. Harry ma się dobrze. Mamy tak dobrą załogę dbającą o nas, upewniają się, że każdy środek bezpieczeństwa jest na swoim miejscu. Co się stało? Główny kabel trzymający Harry’ego pękł, — to ten głośny dźwięk, który słyszeliście — ale jest mniejszy, niemal niewidoczny poboczny przewód, który działa jako zapasowy dla głównego i zadziałał tak jak miał.

Gwar tłumu wzrósł nieco po słowach Liama i Harry mógł usłyszeć, że wiele dziewczyn płakało.

\- To było trochę przerażające, prawda? – zapytał Liam. – Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja się bałem. Nie byłem pewien, co się działo na początku, ale wszystko jest w porządku.

Niall przerwał mu. – On jest absolutnie w porządku. Nie potrzeba łez, obiecuję. Nasz kumpel Harry będzie zdrów jak ryba.

\- To prawda – kontynuował Liam. – Po prostu rzucą na to okiem, sprawdzą sprzęt i dowiedzą się, co poszło nie tak, więc mogą upewnić się, żeby takie coś się nie powtórzyło. Wtedy możemy wrócić do koncertu. Czy to wam odpowiada?

Odrobinę niezdecydowane oklaski były odpowiedzią.

\- Och, to wszystko, co potraficie? Osuszcie oczy i spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Chcecie wrócić do koncertu?

Tym razem aplauz był głośniejszy i z radosnym okrzykiem „Tak!” od publiczności.

\- O wiele lepiej. Niall?

\- Tak, stary?

\- Może coś sobie pośpiewamy do czasu, gdy załoga upora się z resztą? Myślisz, że możesz nam coś zagrać?

 **-** Koniecznie!Jak _Little Things_? Czy ktoś słyszał o tym?

Harry usłyszał śmiech jak Niall zaczął grać.

Gdy publiczność dołączyła do śpiewania, Harry poczuł ręce Paula pod kolanami. Ktoś inny wsunął ręce pod jego pachy. Paul przemówił: - Musimy rozciąć ci spodnie, żeby sprawdzić tę nogę. Nie myśl, że potrzebujemy do tego publiczności.

\- Nie wiem – powiedział Zayn, jak Harry’ego uniesiono w powietrze. – Harry pewnie nie miałby nic przeciwko.

\- Louis mógłby – powiedział Harry z szerokim uśmiechem, próbując wywołać uśmiech u Louisa. Wciąż wygląda jakby miał zamiar rzucić się pod pociąg w każdej chwili.

Kiedy byli bezpieczni za kulisami, Lou Teasdale śpieszyła do nich z nożyczkami w ręku.

\- Chcesz, żebym to zrobiła? – zapytała.

\- Lepiej mi pozwól – powiedział Paul, wyciągając rękę. Przerwano im przez jednego z zespołu medycznego będącego w gotowości, który właśnie przyjechał.

\- My to możemy zrobić, proszę pana – powiedział, wyciągając ręce po nożyce.

Paul przekazał mu je i niepokój wisiał w powietrzu, gdy medyk przeciął na boku spodnie Harry’ego. Harry zaciągnął się powietrzem, jak metal dociśnięto do jego skóry. Kiedy odsunięto tkaninę, długi czerwoni ślad po uderzeniu został ujawniony. Medyk naciskał palcami wzdłuż jego nogi, a Harry krzyknął.

Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Louisa, który wyglądał tak, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Zayn trzymał jego ramię i skinął na Lou. – Myślisz, że mogłabyś przynieść Louisowi filiżankę herbaty? – zapytał. Pokiwała głową i odeszła pośpiesznie. – Dlaczego nie usiądziesz, tak? – zapytał Zayn Louisa, który pokręcił głową na nie z zaciśniętą szczęką. Zayn zwrócił uwagę jednego członka załogi, który połapał się w sytuacji i rzucił się znaleźć krzesło dla Louisa.

Zmartwienie o Louisa momentalnie odwróciło uwagę Harry'ego od jego nogi, ale przy kolejnym dźgnięciu, ponownie zawył. To _boli._

Po dobrym kwadransie szturchania i dźgania, wyczuwaniu pulsu Harry’ego, sprawdzaniu jego wnętrzności, lekarz przymówił ponownie. – Nie rozerwano skóry, na szczęście, a kość wydaje się być nietknięta. Wygląda na to, że tylko będziesz miał bardzo, bardzo paskudnego siniaka – powiedział. – Chcę, żebyś to później sprawdził w szpitalu, ale jeśli chcesz ją przetestować, zobaczyć czy możesz dźwigać ciężar, dam ci zgodę na występ i mogę podać ci zastrzyk o ograniczonym zasięgu na ból. Jednakże może trochę potrwać, nim zacznie działać.

Paul natychmiast odetchnął z ulgą, ale powiedział: - Do ciebie, Harry. Nikt nie będzie zmuszał cię tam iść, jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach.

\- Myślę, że bardziej powinieneś się martwić o Lou – powiedział Harry, zaciskając zęby, gdy próbował stanąć na stopie.

Louis skrzywił się z rękoma owiniętymi wokół kubka, kiedy obserwował uważnie Harry’ego.

Harry puścił mu oczko.

Gdy był już na nogach, Paul i lekarz podtrzymywali go, Harry testował nogę, powoli przenosząc na nią ciężar. Bolało, pulsujący tępy ból, ale było znośnie. Ostrożnie zrobił krok, a potem kolejny.

\- Tak – powiedział. – Mogę to zrobić. Nie będę skakać i może chcę wziąć to krzesło ze sobą – skinął głową w stronę, gdzie Louis siedział. – Ale ze mną będzie w porządku.

\- Na pewno? – zapytał Paul.

\- Tak, jestem pewien. Przedstawienie musi trwać! – podniósł zaciśniętą do góry rękę w słabą pieść.

Louis przewrócił oczami. Harry uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że z Louisem też będzie dobrze.

Kiedy Harry dostał zielone światło od lekarza i przebrał się w jakieś luźne dresy zamiast swoich zwykłych obcisłych dżinsów, trójka z nich pokonała drogę do wejścia na scenę.

\- Idź przodem – Louis powiedział do Zayna. – Niech wiedzą, że zaraz wyjdziemy.

Zayn skinął głową i poszedł przyłączyć się do Nialla i Liama, którzy właśnie skończyli kolejną piosenkę. Zapadła cisza w tłumie, jak Zayn szepnął do ucha Liama i Liam skinął głową, ogromny uśmiech rozrywał jego twarz.

Liam zwrócił się do tłumu. – Zayn, chcesz powiedzieć wszystkim, co właśnie mi powiedziałeś? – zapytał, wręczając Zaynowi mikrofon.

Harry obserwował z Louisem zza kulis, podczas gdy Zayn wziął mikrofon, wyglądając niekomfortowo. Wiedzieli, że wolał, żeby inni mówili, ale przełamał się, prawdopodobnie wiedząc, że publiczność będzie wdzięczna za informacje z pierwszej ręki. – Jasne, stary – powiedział Zayn. – Właśnie byłem za kulisami z Harrym, Lou i załogą. Nogę Harry’ego naciął kabel jak leciał, ale otrzymał drogę wolną od lekarza i jest już przy wyjściu. Będzie tutaj za kilka chwil.

Głośne okrzyki wzrosły.

Louis odwrócił się do Harry’ego na ten dźwięk z dumnym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Oni cię kochają – wyszeptał.

\- Kocham cię – odszeptał Harry. Louis znowu przewrócił oczami i Harry uszczypnął jego bok, powodując, że wzdrygnął się i uśmiechnął.

Zayn kontynuował. – Jego noga trochę boli, więc może nieco kuleć i nie będzie skakać i takie tam, ale nie sądzę, aby ktoś z nas miał coś przeciwko, racja?

Tłum wrzasnął ponownie.

Liam wziął mikrofon z powrotem. – To fantastyczna wiadomość, prawda? Dzięki, Zayn.

Jak Liam paplał, zajmując czas, dopóki Harry i Louis się nie pojawią, Louis odwrócił się do Harry’ego.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie na śmierć, Haz – powiedział.

\- Też się przestraszyłem. Ale nic mi nie jest. Obiecuję – spojrzał w oczy Louisa, starając się przekazać swoją powagę. – Okej?

Louis przeszukał jego twarz, oczy badały jego rysy, w końcu spoczywając na jego wargach. Harry wykrzywił je w uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczył, że Louis zaczął nieświadomie lizać swoje usta. W końcu wydawało się, że znalazł to, czego szukał, i spojrzenie Louisa powróciło do oczu Harry'ego.

\- Tak, okej. Jesteś gotowy, aby to zrobić? – spytał, ściskając dłoń Harry’ego.

Harry też go ścisnął. – Tak. Dobrze się czujesz? Jesteś jeszcze trochę blady.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Po prostu byłem trochę roztrzęsiony, gdy widziałem, jak tam leżysz.

\- Przysięgam, że jest okej. Kocham cię, Lou.

\- Ja ciebie też.

\- Więc zróbmy to.

Louis podniósł ich złączone dłonie i zarzucił swoją rękę dookoła ramion Harry’ego, wpierając go, podczas gdy szli powoli witając tłum, okrzyki były niezwykle głośne jak ludzie dostrzegli ich pojawiających się na scenie. Potem muzyka zabrzmiała i zaczęli śpiewać, dając publiczności pokaz warty oglądania.

-o-

\- Rzuciłeś już okiem na któreś z nich? – zapytał Louis później tego wieczoru, kiedy byli z powrotem w hotelu. Leżał na łóżku z laptopem wspartym na kolanach. Harry właśnie wyszedł z łazienki po prysznicu, dopiero niedawno wrócił ze szpitala, gdzie został szybko zabrany po koncercie. Louisowi nie pozwolono iść z nimi. Przynajmniej wydawał się być ponad to i nie dąsał się o to.

\- Któreś z czego? – zapytała Harry, podchodząc zobaczyć i wycierając ręcznikiem włosy. – Czy to jest Tumblr?

\- Tak.

\- Zdjęcia z koncertu?

\- Wideo.

Harry usiadł na łóżku i wśliznął się obok Louisa, obracając się lekko na bok, aby dać skrzydłom miejsce, ale nadal dawał radę przycisnąć ramię do ramienia, udo do uda.

Louis wcisnął play i muzyka zaczęła lecieć.

\- Czy możesz to zwiększyć? – zapytał Harry.

\- Tak, jasne – powiedział Louis, klikając na wideo tak, aby strona YouTube otworzyło się w nowej karcie. Przycisnął play i zmaksymalizował ekran.

\- Whoa – powiedział Harry, gdy jego twarz weszła w ostrość, wysoko na platformie nad sceną.

Louis skinął głową w zgodzie. Jakość wideo jest znacznie lepsze niż to, gdy są przyzwyczajeni oglądać je w postach od fanów. Ktoś musiał przynieść bardzo drogie kamery na koncert.

Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy kabel pękł. – Czy to było naprawdę tak głośno?

\- Tak – twarz Louisa była napięta jak wpatrywał się w ekran.

Potem oglądali, jak srzydłą rozpostarły się i szybował do sceny, a dopiero później wylądował na podłodze.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i szarpnął go za nadgarstek, odciągając ją od laptopa. Zwinął ich palce razem i ścisnął. – Ile razy to oglądałeś? – zapytał.

\- Kilka.

\- Mmm.

Wszyscy tłoczyli się teraz wokół Harry’ego, chroniąc go przed publicznością i filmowanie trwa aż do końca wypowiedzi Liama i rozpoczęcia gry przez Niall.

\- Wyglądało na to, że faktycznie tam przez chwilę latałem – powiedział w ciszy Harry.

Louis spojrzał na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby nie był pewien, czy Harry żartuje, czy nie.

\- To dlatego, że _leciałeś_ , Haz.

\- Cholera. Włącz to jeszcze raz.

Louis puścił od nowa wideo i zatrzymał obraz, kiedy Harry był w powietrzu z rozpostartymi skrzydłami. Popatrzyli na nie przez chwilę, włączyli do lądowania. Następnie Louis ponownie uruchomił to po raz trzeci.

\- Czy wszystkie filmy są jak ten? – zapytał Harry.

\- Nie, reszta jest gównianej jakości, zwykle z krzykami i skaczące. To jest jedyne, jakie znalazłem, które jest takie wyraźne.

\- Wszyscy to widzieli?

\- Wysłałem od razu link do Paula.

\- Powiedział już coś?

\- Nie, ale myślę, że możemy spodziewać się nadzwyczajnego spotkania lada chwila.

Harry poczuł nieprzyjemne kipienie w brzuchu. Spojrzał na Louisa, którego wyraz twarzy nie pomaga uśmierzyć nerwowość, które przeżywa.

\- Czy możesz zminimalizować to ponownie? – zapytał Harry. – Chcę przeczytać komentarze.

Louis to zrobił. Pierwszy widoczny komentarz spowodował, że Harry zassał powietrze.

_Zwrot akcji:_ _skrzydła Harry’ego są prawdziwe._

-o-

Harry stał na dachu ich hotelu w Las Vegas, wpatrując się w jezdnię, światła ze _Strip*_ widoczne w oddali. Zatrzymali się w okolicach centrum miasta zamiast w jednym z bardziej popularnych, znanych hoteli, mając nadzieję na uniknięcie ogromnego tłumu fanów, którzy zdawali się odnajdywać ich, nie ważne gdzie byli, Plotka rozeszła się po Twitterze, że mieli rezerwację w Bellagio; choć raz wydawało się, że wymknęli się zwykle pędzącym fanom. To nie potrwa długo, wiedzieli to, ale było miło dla odmiany dostać się do swojego pokoju hotelowego bez przymusu zatrzymywania po autografy i pozowania do zdjęć.

Ich zespół dokonał ustaleń z wyprzedzeniem, aby zarezerwować nie tylko całe piętro, ale także prywatny dostęp do skromnego basenu na dachu po godzinach, i piątka z nich przeszła wcześniej popływać po występnie. Po kilku drinkach, ich kąpielówki schodziły jedne po drugich aż wszyscy kąpali się na go, rzucając siebie piłkę w wodzie, uwalniając podenerwowanie po stresujących kilku tygodniach. On i Louis przewrócili się na łóżko później ze śmiechem na ustach.

Harry zostawił Louisa zwiniętego na łóżku, mocno śpiącego, wyczerpanego po byciu wpieprzonym w materac. Delikatnie odpychając grzywkę z czoła Louisa, nachylił się i zostawił miękki pocałunek na jego policzku, ostrożnie, aby go nie obudzić. Harry wiedział, jak martwi Louisa nasilająca się sytuacja; potrzebował odpoczynku. Nie to, że on nie potrzebował. Harry był kompletnie wyczerpany, miał problemy ze spaniem, spięcie od ukrywania prawdy zbierało obfite żniwo.

Po incydencie w Chicago, fani podłapali sugestię, że skrzydła Harry'ego są prawdziwe i pobiegli z tym. Blogi wyskoczyły natychmiastowo ze szczegółowymi analizami ich każdej interakcji odkąd trasa się zaczęła — każde publiczne pojawienia, każdy wywiad, każde zdjęcie fanowskie. Jeśli wcześniej myśleli, że oni byli pod nadzorem, to teraz nie było nic w porównaniu do nasilenia się tych myśli. Blog na Tumblrze, _PowodyDlaczegoSkrzydłaHarry'egoSąPrawdziwe_ , która miała listę wszystkich sytuacji Harry'ego w szczegółach, pisząc kronikę „dowodów”, że Harry nie był widziany bez skrzydeł od rozpoczęcia trasy, rzekomo miał ponad 30,000 obserwatorów.

Spotkania oczekiwali po pierwszym obejrzanym wideo, które pojawiło się wcześnie następnego poranka. Ich zarząd — przynajmniej ci wtajemniczeni — byli niewzruszeni, co do jedynej możliwej reakcji: zaprzeczać, zaprzeczać, zaprzeczać. Nawet przejęli Twittera Louisa i wciągnęli go w parę publicznych wymian z fanami, szydzących z ich konspiracyjnych teorii i szufladkując je, jako wyraźne urojenia. Historię z zapasowym przewodem powtarzano w każdych wiadomościach, do których mogli sięgnąć. Hardkorowi „wierzący” nie kupowali tego, ale dla ogółu społeczeństwo to było przekonywującą sprzedażą, mimo wszystko, alternatywa była nieprawdopodobna.

To wszystko zbyt przypominało ich taktykę powiązaną ze zwieszakiem jego i Louisa. Oczywiście, fani nie mieli urojeń, ale co mogli zrobić? Harry nigdy nie mógłby przyznać prawdy o niecodzienności, jaka go spotkała.

Wiatr rozwiewał włosy Harry'ego; mógł usłyszeć trąbienie klaksonów taksówek z oddali. Zadrżał, pomimo że noc była ciepła. Wszystko było takie skomplikowane. Był zmęczony. Przestraszony. Zmartwiony. Nie tylko przyszłością zespołu, — jak długo mogli kontynuować swoje oszustwo? — ale o siebie. Co by zrobił, gdyby zmusili go do przestania występowania? Musiałby się ukrywać prze światem już zawsze?

Był zmartwiony Louisem. Harry nie mógł przypomnieć sobie ostatni raz, kiedy widział jak się śmiał, gdy kąpali się wcześniej w basenie, z głową odrzuconą do tyłu, jego całe ciało promieniejące szczęściem. To było za dawno. Telefon Louisa był stale przy jego uchu, podczas gdy naradzał się z ich zespołem, czoło pomarszczone, usta przygaszone. Każdy dzień stanowił nowe wyzwania, każda nowa lokalizacja, zawiła przeszkoda do przebrnięcia. Louis zawsze obejmował dowództwo nad zespołem, koordynując harmonogramy, biorąc na siebie ciężar szczegółów. Pracował teraz nawet ciężej, jako że mieli kolejną tajemnicę do ochrony. Harry czuł się odpowiedzialny. Wiedział, że lepiej nie mówić tego głośno, wiedział, że Louis byłby zasmucony, jeśli dowiedziałby się, że Harry się obwinia, ale nie mógł nic zaradzić; tęsknił za widzeniem uśmiechającego się Louisa.

Jednak obiecał przynajmniej spróbować przestać myśleć w ten sposób. Minęło długo zanim zapomni wyrazu twarzy, jaki widział u Louisa — ten, kiedy leżeli razem na łóżko po występie, przerzucając kanałami.

\- To. Zostaw to. Jest dobre.

\- Tak?

\- X-Men. _Ostatni Bastion_ , tak myślę.

\- Tak, w porządku. Nie widziałem tego jeszcze.

Leżeli cicho, Louis z plecami przy wezgłowiu, Harry na jego boku, skrzydła za nim, głowa spoczywająca na piersi Louisa, ramię wokół jego pasa, ciało zwinięte. Louis leniwie przebiegał palcami przez włosy Harry'ego, wywołując u niego pomruku przyjemności, oboje jedynie w połowie uważnie słuchając. To jest do sceny, gdzie młody nastoletni Anioł próbuje odciąć swoje skrzydła nożem.

Harry natychmiast znieruchomiał, niezdolny do oderwania wzroku, rozumiejąc nienawiść do samego siebie, jaką czuł chłopiec, z roztargnieniem zastanawiając się, jak bardzo bolało.

Potem poczuł jak dłoń Louisa drga na jego skalpie, spływa na niego zakłopotanie i wstyd — przez to, kim był, przez ostre ukłucie tęsknoty do uwolnienia się od tych potwornych kończyn.

Dochodząc do siebie po chwilowym szoku, Louis wskoczył do akcji, zwalając Harry'ego z jego miejsca odpoczynku. - Gdzie jest tan cholerny pilot? - przeszukując gorączkowo materac. Zlokalizował go w połowie pod poduszką i zamachnął się, aby wycelować nim w telewizor, wyłączając go kliknięciem.

Cisza była ciężka jak kamień pomiędzy nimi, dusząc ciężarem. Harry nie mógł oddychać. Louis wpatrywał się w niego wyrazem twarzy, którego Harry nie był pewien czy kiedykolwiek widział. Nigdy nie widział Louisa tak zmartwionego, nawet nie, kiedy skrzydła pierwszy raz się pojawiły lub kiedy spadał z nieba po pęknięciu kabla w Chicago. Ten wygląd był całkowicie innym.

\- Obiecaj mi- – głos Louisa się załamał. Nie mógł kontynuować mówienia.

\- Lou... – zaczął Harry, potem zatrzymał się. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

Louis cisnął pilot na łóżko i rzucił się w stronę Harry'ego, biorąc jego twarz między swoje dłonie i całując go głęboko. Harry zareagował natychmiastowo, rękoma przyciągając Louisa bliżej, otwierając usta z jękiem. Po kilku chwilach, Louis odsunął się i oparł swoje czoło o to Harry'ego. Jego ręce głaskały po bokach szyję Harry'ego i jego barki, w dół ramion i z powrotem.

\- Właściwie nigdy nie spróbowałbym odciąć moich skrzydeł. Wiesz to, prawda? - zapytał Harry.

Louis fuknął małym śmiechem i dał małe potrząśnięcie głową, zacisnął oczy, jakby go bolało. - To nie to, Haz.

\- Cóż, co zatem?

Odchylając głowę, Louis ponownie sunął dłońmi w dół ramion Harry'ego i wziął jego ręce we własne.

\- Mogłem zobaczyć, o czym myślałeś.

\- Och. - Dźwięk opuścił usta Harry'ego, jak powietrze zostało zassane do jego piersi. To skręcenie wstydu znów wzrastało. Skóra na jego policzkach płonęła.

\- Ale mylisz się – powiedział Louis. - Jesteś piękny, Harry. Każda część ciebie. Mówiłem ci to wcześniej i miałem nadzieję, że zaczniesz w to wierzyć.

\- Ciągle czuję się jak dziwadło. - Słowa wyszły szeptem.

\- Jesteś niesamowity – powiedział Louis. Puścił jedną z dłoni Harry'ego i sięgnął pogłaskać zakrzywienie jego skrzydła. Oczy Harry'ego zamknęły się i całe jego ciało zadrżało w odpowiedzi. - A kiedy reagujesz na mój dotyk w ten sposób, jestem... jestem w pełni podziwu. Są piękne, bo są twoje. Są częścią ciebie. A wszystko w tobie jest piękne, bo to jesteś ty.

Harry otworzył oczy. - Nie zaczniesz śpiewać do mnie _Little Things_ , no nie?

Mały wybuch śmiechu uciekł z warg Louisa, a Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Mogę, jeśli chcesz.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Wiesz, jak bardzo kocham twój głos.

Louis posłał Harry'emu mały uśmiech i ponownie się pochylił, opierając ich czoła o siebie. - _Jesteś dla mnie idealny_ – zanucił miękko. - _Jestem w tobie zakochany, i wszystkich twoich małych rzeczach_.

Stali uśmiechając się głupio do siebie przez długi moment. Potem Louis ponownie spróbował – Obiecaj mi...

\- Obiecuję, że nie odetnę moich skrzydeł nożem. - Harry uśmiechnął się znacząco.

\- Zamknij się. Obiecaj mi, że będziesz przynajmniej _próbował_ zobaczyć siebie w sposób, w jaki ja cię widzę. Niesamowity. Piękny. Warty każdego kawałka tego.

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego spoważniał. - Nie wiem, czy mogę – odpowiedział szczerze.

\- No cóż, jeśli nie możesz jeszcze obiecać tego o sobie, obiecaj, że będziesz przynajmniej próbował uwierzyć w to, co _ja_ wierzą. Możesz to zrobić?

Harry wpatrywał się w oczy Louisa, tak czyste i jasne. Jego brzuch zatrzepotał i poczuł prawie przytłaczający przypływ miłości dla swojego pięknego niebieskookiego chłopca.

\- Tak, mogę to zrobić – wyszeptał.

Czasami wciąż ciężko było w to uwierzyć, pomyślał Harry, jak wstał wpatrując się w nocne niebo. Kiedy był z Louisem, ręce Tomlinsona dotykały go z twarzą skrytą w piórach, było łatwo uwierzyć, uczucie było takie niesamowite. Ale gdy wychodzili do świata, ukrywając prawdę, napięcie dawało się we znaki. Było ciężko nie czuć wstydu, jakby tam nie należał. Skrzydła tradycjonalne były symbolem wolności, ale czuł się jak zamknięty w klatce, w pułapce. Co by było, zastanawiał się, gdyby mógł być sobą, chodzić za rękę z Louisem, całować go przez wszystkimi i pozwolić światu wiedzieć, jak głęboko byli zakochani. Jakie to byłoby uczucie zniszczyć klatkę i polecieć?

Niebezpieczna myśl uderzyła w niego, tę, którą, miał wcześniej, ale odepchnął ją na bok, nigdy nie poprzestając na tej myśli.Jego ręce chwyciły balustradę dachu i spojrzał ponad krawędzią, próbując ocenić, jak wysoko było. Siedemnaście pięter? Osiemnaście? Harry nie pamiętał. Ale był dużo, dużo wyżej niż platforma nad sceną, a kiedy pękł kabel, przez ułamek sekundy, leciał. Jak dobre były skrzydła, jeśli twoje stopy zawsze były na ziemi?

Przyciągając jedno z krzeseł prze basenie do barierki, Harry wszedł na siedzenie z sercem dziko bijącym. Potem dźwignął się na ścianę otaczająca basen i stał, rozkładając powoli skrzydła. Naprawdę zamierzał to zrobić? Ryzyko było ogromne. Jeśli jego skrzydła nie zadziałają tak, jak myśli, że to zrobią, skończy się jego śmiercią na chodniku. A nawet jeśli zrobi to, może zostać zobaczony. Ale był zmęczony życiem w strachu, zmęczony uczuciem wstydu. Louis kochał jego skrzydła; dziś też zamierzał je pokochać.

Działając pod wpływem impulsu, zanim mógł zwariować od tego, co planował zrobić, wiedząc, że stchórzy, jeśli by to przemyślał., Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zszedł z krawędzi. Adrenalina wzrosła w jego ciele, jak zaczął spadać i jego umysł krzyczał: _O cholera_. Instynktownie, jak to miało miejsce, kiedy kabel pękł, jego szydła rozpostarły się, łapiąc powietrze, i rozpoczął szybowanie. Wiatr przy jego piórach odczuwało się jak głaskanie, nie tak jak dotyk Louisa się odczuwało, ale przyjemność przeszyła go dokładnie tak samo. Były stworzone specjalnie dla niego; dostał skrzydła do latania. Salwa radosnego śmiechu rozrywała jego pierś i chciał pompować pięściami, krzyczeć z podekscytowania. Wiedząc, że nie mógł przyciągać uwagi, powstrzymał się, ale wewnątrz krzyczał ze szczęścia.

Chętnie testując swoje zdolności, Harry zaczął trzepotać skrzydłami, zdobywając wysokość od pchnięć, lecąc wyżej i wyżej. Do góry, i w górę jeszcze dalej, rozkoszując się siłą swoich mięśni, majestatycznymi machnięciami skrzydeł. Wszystko wyglądało inaczej z tej perspektywy; powietrze pachniało rześko i czysto; gwiazdy świeciły jasno nad głową; a jego problemy oddaliły się, jak obiekty poniżej, malejąc i malejąc. Radość z lotu przyćmiła wszystkie zmartwienia życia na ziemi. Czując zmianę w powietrzu, Harry przeszedł do krótkiego i stałego uderzenia skrzydłami, utrzymując je rozłożonymi. Szybował dalej, koncentrując się na doznaniu wiatru przepływającego naraz nad i pod nim, czochrającym jego włosy i świszczącego w uszach. Ziemia była na dalekim dystansie, i pomimo że zawsze był do pewnego stopnia przestraszony wysokością, nie czuł strachu.

Praktykował skręcanie, przyspieszanie i zwalnianie, przemieszczając skrzydła, aby przetestować ich sterowność. Każdy moment był niesamowity i nie chciał przestawać, ale nie chciał wymęczyć się na pierwszym locie, jeszcze nie znając zakresu swoich możliwości. Czuł się jednak na niezwyciężonego. Potężnego i silnego.

Harry znów szybował w wielkim kole, powoli tracąc na wysokości, oczami poszukując znanych obiektów. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy będzie w stanie rozpoznać ich hotel, ale zmartwienie było bezpodstawne; basen na dachu był nie do pomylenia, kiedy wszedł w zasięg wzroku. Przysuwał się, jak podleciał do ściany i jego stopy dosięgały podłoża. Zatoczył się do przodu, schodząc mocno na jedno kolano gdy doszedł do niezdarnego zatrzymania się. To pozostawi siniaka lub dwa, pomyślał sobie, ale był zbyt roztrzepany od sukcesywnego lotu, aby się przejmować i śmiech musował w jego ustach.

Otrzepując się, wspiął się na stopy. Śmiech nagle przekształcił się w przestraszony skrzek, kiedy Louis wyszedł z cienia.

\- Chryste. Przestraszyłeś mnie na śmierć.

\- Przestraszyłem _cię_ na śmierć? Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Przestraszyłem _cię_ na śmierć?

Niebieskie oczy płonęły gniewem i... czymś jeszcze. Jego ręce były zaciśnięte w pięści. Każda linia w jego ciele była sztywna. Harry zrobił krok w jego stronę z wyciągniętą ręką, ale Louis zrobił krok w tył.

\- Lou-

\- Nie. - Uciął Louis. - Zamknij się. Masz w ogóle pieprzone pojęcie, jakie to uczucie obudzić się samemu i pójść cię poszukać, jedynie po to, żeby znaleźć cię stojącego na pieprzonym gzymsie budynku? A potem ty – Jego głos załamał się i nie mógł kontynuować.

Potem Harry wiedział, co jeszcze czaiło się w oczach Louisa: strach. Wina skręciła się w jego żołądku. Znowu poruszył się w stronę Louisa i nie pozwolił mu oddalić się tym razem, owijając jego drżącą formę swoimi ramionami. - Ciii – wyszeptał przy jego włosach. - Przepraszam. Nie miałem pojęcia, że wyszedłeś tutaj. Nie zamierzałem cię przestraszyć, kochanie. Przepraszam.

Louis pozwolił sobie być trzymanym przez kilka chwil, zbierając się w komforcie ramion Harry'ego. - Co ty sobie do kurwy myślałeś, Haz? - zapytał, osuwając się, aby popatrzeć w zielone oczy. – Co, jeśli by nie zadziałały? Co jeśli – Harry mógł usłyszeć słowa dławione w jego gardle.

\- Ale zadziałały – powiedział, rękoma pocierając plecy Louis w kojących ruchach, próbując go uspokoić. - Zrobiły to. I było niesamowicie – dodał z entuzjastycznym nastrojem nie w pełni stłumionym przez reakcję Louisa.

\- Ale co jeśli-

Tym razem to Harry mu przerwał. - Nie. Przestań. Nic się nie stało. Jestem cały. Lou, było niesamowicie. - Próbował wyrazić cudowność, jaką czuł, radość.

Chciał podzielić się tym, co czuł z Louisem, chciał, aby wiedział, jak odczuwał wolność. Jedyną rzeczą, która padała niedaleko, to sposób, w jaki się czuł, gdy byli razem. Kiedy Louis otworzył usta, aby znów przemówić, Harry pochylił się i powstrzymał jego słowa pocałunkiem, zderzając ze sobą ich wargi.

Louis natychmiast jęknął, ciało uległo, pochylając się ku Harry'emu. Jego ręce sięgnęły do pasa Stylesa i uczepił się go, zanurzając w nim swoje palce. Harry lizał w jego ustach, pogłębiając pocałunek, drżąc, jak język Louisa prześlizgnął się po jego własnym. Małe dźwięki wyszły z gardła Louisa, desperackie i chciwe. Poszły prosto do kutasa Harry'ego.

Louis miał oczywiście podobne reakcje; potarł biodrami o te Harry'ego i rosnącą erekcją ocierał się o jego udo. Ręce Tomlinsona przemieściły się na szyję wyższego i pociągnęły go w dół, usiłując się przybliżyć, jakby próbował wpełznąć w jego skórę. Harry natychmiast zareagował na jego wysiłek, przesuwając ręce tyłek Louisa, rozwierając palcami jego wspaniałą pupę i przyciągając go bliżej, podciągając go w górę, więc ich pachwiny były do siebie przyciśnięte.

Kolejny jęk uciekł z ust Louisa i pociągnął za kręcone włosy, przechylając twarz i przemieszczając się na palce, więc mógł dosięgnąć ucha Harry'ego. - Byłem tak cholernie przestraszony. Nigdy nie chcę cię stracić – powiedział głosem bez tchu i szorstkim. - Kocham się tak bardzo. Tak cholernie bardzo.

Harry odpowiedział kolejnym pocałunkiem, obracając głowę, aby ugryźć szczękę Louisa, poruszając ustami w dół jego podbródka, następnie biorąc delikatnie wargę Tomlinsona między zęby. Użył ręki do przyciągnięcie Louisa jeszcze bliżej, ocierając się o niego przez ruszanie biodrami zmysłowymi kolistymi ruchami. Oddech Louisa urwał się, a jego biodra szarpnęły się w odzewie, teraz jego kutas jest w pełni twardy.

Ręce Louisa były teraz blisko pasa Harry'ego, ciągnąc za gumkę od spodenek. - Ściągnijmy je, tak? - powiedział, wsuwając palce do środka, aby chwycić długość Stylesa. Harry zassał powietrze, czując pociągnięcia ręki Tomlinsona głęboko w swoich kościach. Było tak, jakby jego lot uczynił każde jego zakończenie nerwowe ożywionym, wzmacniając każde doznanie dziesięciokrotnie.

\- Tak – wysapał, wypuszczając tyłek Louisa na wystarczająco długo, aby pociągnąć jego spodenki jedną ręką i rąbek koszulki drugą. - U ciebie też – rozkazał.

Louis zastosował się, podnosząc koszulkę nad głowę i zsuwając spodenki ze swoich nóg, erekcja podskoczyła uwolniona. Harry nie odrywał od niego oczu, przeczesując spojrzeniem złotą skórę, jędrne uda, wszystkie wspaniałe krzywizny. Skopując spodnie ze stóp, Harry ruszył w stronę Louisa, który zrobił kilka kroków w tył w kierunku jednego z [szezlongów](https://www.google.pl/search?q=chaise+longues&biw=1018&bih=934&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjl8unt-aTMAhVhMZoKHaKCDRsQ_AUIBigB#tbm=isch&q=chaise+longues+pool).

Harry musiał otworzyć usta, aby nabrać wystarczająco powietrza do płuc, natrafiając na trudność w oddychaniu, jak oglądał Louisa klękającego na grubą poduszkę i raczkującego leżaku, dając Harry'emu widok na swój idealny tyłek, który wywołał szybki wzrost tętna. Potem Louis odwrócił się na plecy i podpierając się na łokciach, otworzył nogi układając je po bokach. Praktycznie rzucając się, Harry uklęknął pomiędzy nogami Tomlinsona, kładąc się na nim, jak ponownie go pocałował.

\- Czujesz się tak dobrze – wymamrotał Harry przy wargach Louisa z wirującym umysłem, gdy ich kutasy przesunęły się po sobie. Użył jednego ramienia do podparcia się na poduszce, drugą owijając plecy Louisa i przyciągając go bliżej, więc ich klatki piersiowe także się dotykały. Jego skrzydła powoli się rozłożyły, rozpościerając się, aby stworzyć koc prywatności, jakby byli jedyną dwójką ludzi na całym świecie.

Louis wyciągnął rękę, aby okrążyć nią szyję Harry'ego, pociągając go na siebie, wypychając biodra, jęcząc i dysząc przy ustach Harry'ego. - Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył – sapnął. - Chcę cię we mnie.

Styles zadrżał na jego słowa, kołysząc się przy Louisie z warknięciem. Opanowany chwilowo, natknął się na szyję Louisa wargami, ssąc znak na skórze. Nie był pewien, czy mógł odciągnąć się na wystarczająco długo, aby wrócić do pokoju.

\- Nic tu nie mamy. Musimy wrócić na dół – powiedział przy skórze Louisa.

Ręce Louisa były na jego pośladkach, ściskając, jak popchnął jego tyłek w dół na siebie. Nogi owinął wokół jego łydek. Harry jęknął, jak Louis szarpnął się w górę, otarcie się ich kutasów było nieznośnie wyśmienite.

\- Nie potrzebujemy tego – wysapał Louis. - Wciąż jestem... od wcześniej.

Kolejny jęk wyrwał się z ust Harry'ego, jak pomyślał o dziurce Louisa ciągle śliskiej po wcześniejszym. Jego sperma nadal była w środku? Szarpnął się niekontrolowanie z płonącą skórą.

Harry położył Louisa z powrotem i sięgnął pomiędzy nich, sunąc ręką po wewnętrznej stronie jego ud, sięgając za jego jądra. Przycisnął czubek palca do Louisa, szukając jego dziurki, która była taka, jak powiedział Louis, wciąż trochę rozciągnięta i śliska od jego orgazmu.

\- To tak cholernie gorące – powiedział, próbując oczyścić głowę i użyć trochę umiaru. Pragnienie wbicia swojego fiuta w Louisa zakorzeniło się - Jesteś pewny? - zapytał. - Nie chcę cię zranić.

\- Tak, jestem pewny – powiedział Louis, przesuwając biodra na palec Harry'ego, próbując wepchnąć go dalej do środka. - Potrzebuję cię, Haz. - Ponownie wysapał przy szyi Harry'ego. - Potrzebuję cię.

\- Tak, okej – odparł Harry. - Też cię potrzebuję.

Sięgnął po swojego kutasa i przeniósł końcówkę do wejście Louisa, przygotowując się, zaczął się powoli wciskać. Było za dużo oporu; nie wchodził łatwo. Harry wycofał się i zaśmiał się na wysokie skomlenie rozczarowania pochodzącego od Louisa.

\- Nie zadziała. Nie ma wystarczająco lubrykantu.

\- Ze mną w porządku; mówiłem ci. Zrób to.

\- Lou – napomniał Harry.

\- Chryste, jesteś czasami zbyt sumienny dla swojego własnego dobra. - Frustracja Louisa była oczywista. - Chodź tu – polecił Louis. - Włóż swojego kutasa w moje usta. Nawilżę cię.

Harry'emu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Wspiął się na kolana, jak Louis oparł się na łokciach, kierując swojego kutasa do jego ust.

Louis polizał główkę, a Harry zadrżał. Kiedy Louis otworzył szeroko usta, nachylając głowę, aby wziąć Harry'ego, zielone oczy dryfowały ku zamknięciu się i jęknął. Boże, usta Louisa odczuwało się fantastycznie — takie gorące i takie mokre. Nie było finezji w działaniach Tomlinsona, żadnej ze zwykłych umiejętności, i on naprawdę wiedział, jak ssać kutasa. W zamian, jego działania były mokre i niechlujne, Louis robiący, co może, aby pokryć fiuta Harry'ego taką ilością śliny jaką mógł.

\- Spróbuj ponownie – zarządził Louis, po wyciągnięciu jego penisa.

Przed dostosowaniem się, Harry napluł na palce i sięgnął nimi pomiędzy nogi Louisa, pocierając śliną dookoła dziurki Louisa, Potem z powrotem się przygotował i pchnął. Tym razem wśliznął się łatwiej, choć ciągle było więcej tarcia niż zazwyczaj. Mógł poczuć śliskość wsuwanie się do środka i wiedział, że to była jego sperma ułatwiała drogę. Ta myśl to było prawie za wiele dla niego, i znieruchomiał, kiedy był już cały wewnątrz, pochylając się, aby zakopać twarz w szyi Louisa, próbując odzyskać opanowanie, zanim dał się ponieść i zaczął uderzać w Louisa mocniej i szybciej.

\- Uczucie jest tak cholernie dobre, Lou. Nie masz pojęcia.

\- Myślę, że mam jakieś pojęcie – powiedział Louis, a brzmiał na tak przytłoczonego jak Harry. Potem jego ręce były na twarzy Stylesa, przechylając ją, więc mógł dosięgnąć jego warg. Ich pocałunek był prawie tak niechlujny jak ssanie kutasa, oboje głównie oddychali w usta drugiego, zęby się zderzały, języki przesuwały niecierpliwie. Harry zaczął się poruszać i wsuwanie oraz wysuwanie się kutasa przykuło większość ich uwagi.

\- Tak, właśnie tak – szeptał Louis. - Właśnie tak.

Pomimo że był zakopany całkowicie w ciasnym cieple Louisa, Harry chciał go jeszcze bliżej. Chwycił uda Louisa, owijając je sobie wokół bioder, następnie odchylił się na kolanach, pociągając ich do pozycji siedzącej. Przechylił się do tyłu, aby uwolnić swoje nogi, przesuwając je, aby siedzieć okrakiem na leżaki, potem ponownie usiadł, trzymając Louisa w miejscu przy swoich manewrach. Ramiona Louisa obtoczyły szyję Harry'ego, podczas gdy Styles przemieścił swoje ręce pod tyłek Louisa, trzymając go, jak jego długie nogi użyły podłoża jako dźwignię do pchania w Louisa.

Małe lamentujące krzyki uciekały z ust Louisa z każdym pchnięciem. Jego kutas był twardy pomiędzy ich brzuchami, rozprzestrzeniając wilgoć, jak preejakulat wyciekał z końcówki. Harry był tak skupiony na ich połączeniu, jego kutas zakopany głęboko w cieple Louisa, że nie był przygotowany na swojego chłopaka sięgającego za niego, aby chwycić łuk jego skrzydła, jak kołysał się na jego kutasie.

Tym razem krzyk był wyrwany z ust Harry'ego, jego całe ciało odpowiedziało na dotyk. Jego skrzydła miały najbardziej dramatyczną reakcję, rozkładając się, a następnie trzepocząc, jakby w pamięci niedawnego lotu.

Szalony pomysł zaistniał, a Harry próbował zignorować to, koncentrując się na ich poruszaniu się razem, ale jego skrzydła zdawały się prawie działać na własną rękę, jakoby próbowały polecieć. Ostatecznie Harry nie mógł już dłużej lekceważyć impulsu.

\- Ufasz mi? - zapytał, odsuwając się, aby spojrzeć w niebieski oczy. Były ciemne z pożądania, przenikliwe i intensywne.

\- Zawsze – odpowiedział po prostu Louisa.

Harry wpatrywał się, przeszukując jego twarz, a potem skinął głową, zbliżając się do decyzji. Trzymając ręce pod tyłkiem Louisa, stanął na stopach, nadwyrężając się, jak niósł Louisa do ściany. Ramiona Tomlinsona były ciasno owinięte wokół jego szyi, a kostki skrzyżowane za pasem Harry'ego. Styles musiał puścić go jedną ręką, aby najpierw pomóc wciągnąć ich na krzesło, którego użył wcześniej, potem na gzyms.

Kiedy tak stał z widokiem na miasto, ponownie zadał pytanie swoimi oczami. Louis odpowiedział nawet bez potrzeby wypowiedzenia tego. Wyglądał na przestraszonego, trochę przytłoczonego, ale zdeterminowanego. - Ufam ci – wyszeptał.

Może był szalony; może miał właśnie zabić ich oboje, ale głęboko w kiszkach wierzył, że to zadziała. Jego skrzydła były otwarte, przygotowane go lotu, jakoby były chętne na jego następny ruch. Całując Louisa raz mocno we wargi, Harry wziął głęboki oddech i ostrzegł: - Trzymaj się – zanim zszedł z gzymsu.

Przez jedną przerażającą chwilę, myślał, że popełnił okropny błąd, gdy ich połączone ciężary spadały szybciej i szybciej niż się spodziewał. Ale potem jego skrzydła wkroczyły do akcji, pompując z pełną siłą, odciągając ich od upadku i ciągnąc w górę w powietrze.

Jego kutas wciąż był wewnątrz Louisa; wiatr pędził między jego skrzydłami, a kiedy Harry spojrzał w twarz Louisa, nie sądził, że mógłby kiedykolwiek czuć się tak idealnie jak w tym momencie. Louis wpatrywał się w niego z zadumą, oczami szeroko otwartymi i wciąż wielkimi źrenicami. Z każdym ogromnym trzepnięciem skrzydeł, wspinali się wyżej i wyżej. A z każdym uderzeniem, jak jego ciało pięło się ku górze, ciężar Louisa ciągnął go w dół, pchając go mocniej na kutasa Harry'ego zakopanego głęboko w jego ciele. Harry nigdy nie czuł się bardziej połączony ze swoim pięknym Louisem, nigdy nie czuł się bardziej żywy.

Louis szybko tracił kontrolę, jego ciało drżało przy Harrym, te nieskładne dźwięki opuszczające jego usta zawsze dawały Harry'emu znać, że za niedługo dojdzie. Ręce Stylesa ścisnęły mocniej tyłek Louisa i uderzał skrzydłami mocniej i szybciej, wbijając swojego kutasa tak głęboko jak mógł, gdy wznosili się przez niebo. Potem Louis krzyknął, gorąca sperma trysnęła między nimi, nawilżając ich skórę. Jego ramiona zacisnęły się wokół szyi Harry'ego i schował twarz przy jego piersi, małe szlochy wciąż opuszczały go, jak Harry kontynuował lecenie, jego twardy kutas cięgle pompował we wrażliwe ciało Louisa.

Kiedy Louis w końcu był w stanie przemówić, z powrotem uniósł głowę z zarumienioną twarzą i wyrazem całkowitego odurzenia oraz wypełnioną zachwytem, pierwszymi słowami wychodzącymi z jego ust były: - Tak bardzo cię kocham, Haz.

Przepełnieni emocjami, na nierealność tego, gdzie się znajdowali, co robili, lecąc przez powietrze i połączeni w ten sposób, Harry czuł jak jego skrzydła traciły rytm. Kiedy Louis powtarzał słowa: - Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię – Harry czuł je skręcające się w jego żołądku, wędrujące w górę i dół jego kręgosłupa, aż wybuchły na milion kawałeczków, rozpadając się w przestrzeni. Krzyknął, jak doszedł wewnątrz Louisa, kutas wyrzucający swoje nasienie. Jego skrzydła przejęły władze i spadali przez niebo, lecąc swobodnie w dół, w dół i jeszcze dalej w dół.

Louis kontynuował swoją litanię, mamrocząc słowa miłości przy skórze Harry'ego, trzymając się go ciasno rękoma i nogami, jak niesamowity był, niezwykły, najlepsza rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek mu się przytrafiła, jak bardzo zawsze go kochał i jak zawsze kochać będzie, na zawsze, jeśli mu pozwoli. Słowa działały jak łańcuch, ciągnąc Harry'ego z powrotem na czas, powoli ocknął się z orgazmowej mgły, zdając sobie sprawę, jak szybko zbliżała się ziemia.

Rozkładając skrzydła, spowolnił ich upadek i następnie szybowali, chłodna bryza przy ich spoconej skórze. Krążył, dopóki nie wypatrzył dachu hotelu, a potem zwolnił ich opadanie jeszcze bardziej. Przytłoczony uwolnieniem, wiedział, że będzie w stanie wylądować z finezją, wciąż połączeni tak jak byli. W zamian, dożył do basenu i wpadli do wody, rozpryskując ogromny plusk, jak przebili się przez powierzchnie. Oboje spadli na dno basenu, rozdzielając się, potem wynurzając się z krztuszeniem i młóceniem, odpychając włosy z twarzy.

\- Myślę, że muszę popracować nad lądowaniem – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko, kiedy Louis wybuchnął salwą śmiechu, niosąc dźwięk radości echem w jego sercu.

\- Myślisz? - zażartował Louis, zanim podpłynął do niego, aby ponownie go pocałować. Potem odsunął się, głaszcząc twarz Harry'ego rękoma, wciąż wpatrując się w niego jakby zawisł na księżycu**. - To było niesamowite, Haz – ponownie rzekł Louis. - Ty jesteś niesamowity.

I naraz, wpatrując się w święcące oczy Louisa, Harry mu uwierzył.

 

* * *

 

* **Strip** – odcinek głównej drogi **Boulevar** **d** w Las Vegas, charakteryzuję się różnorodnością architektoniczną – nowoczesne hotele, kasyna, restauracje i wieżowce.

** **hung the moon** – idom oznaczający, że coś/ktoś jest mega wspaniałe, cudowne itp

 

 

 

 


	6. Rozdział szósty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z dedykacją dla siostry, bo chciała

Louis spojrzał na sms od Paula i jego ręce zaczęły się pocić.

_Spotkanie awaryjne o 9:30 pokój 1376_

Jego oddech był krótki, a klatka piersiowa zaciśnięta ze strachu. Widziano ich? Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który wciąż spał obok niego z ilością loków rozrzuconychna poduszce, dzikie i niesforne po runięciu na łóżko, jeszcze wilgotne od basenu. Srogi instynkt opiekuńczy przemknął przez niego. Harry wyglądał tak bezbronnie z wargami lekko rozchylonymi i ciemnymi rzęsami rozłożonymi na policzkach. Urósł na tak szerokiego i tak wysokiego, czasami łatwo było zapomnieć, jak wciąż był młody. Tym razem, ani zmartwienia, ani stresu nie było na jego twarzy; wyglądał spokojnie, na zrelaksowanego. Louis nie chciał go budzić.

_Harry ciągle śpi. Naprawdę tego potrzebuje. Możemy przełożyć spotk na później??_

Jeśli dowiedzieli się, kolejna godzina lub dwie nie robiłyby za wielkiej różnicy i lepiej byłoby być w stanie podjąć decyzję, gdyby dobrze wypoczęli.

_Ważne. 10?_

_Co jest? Płd?_

_Musimy pogadać osobiście. 11._

_Możesz mi dać jakieś pojęcie? 11:30_

_Nie. Osobiście. Do 11 tylko mogę [przesunąć]._

_W porządku. 11. Widzimy się. Dzięki._

Ustawił alarm, a potem wyłączył telefon, nie chcąc, aby cokolwiek zakłóciło dodatkowy czas, jaki dostali. Kusiło go oddzwonienie do Paula i zostawienie śpiącego Harry'ego przez kilka przebiegnięć i dostaniu przypomnienia o spotkaniu, ale naprawdę, co by to zmieniło? Mieli do czynienia z czymkolwiek to było. Jaki mieli wybór, tak w ogóle? A jeśli naprawdę ich widziano, wyobrażał sobie ich zespól wchodzący na wyższe obroty, aby to usprawiedliwić. Prawdopodobnie nie dostaliby minutowego odpoczynku przez tygodnie. Raczej spędziłby ten czas z Harrym, nawet jeśli szybko by zasnął. Louis chciał przedłużyć ich magiczną noc na tak długo jak to możliwe, trzymać ich w bańce, gdzie istniałaby jedynie ich dwójka.

Z oczami wędrującymi do Harry'ego, Louis oparł się pokusie dotknięcia go, przebiegnięcia palcami przez wargi Harry'ego, różanie różowe i ciągle opuchnięte od ich całowania. Jego oczy podróżowały po długiej linii jego ciała, po jego silnych ramionach i piersi, nawet bardziej umięśnionych teraz, jako że podtrzymywały ciężar skrzydeł. I te skrzydła... Boże. Louis nie mógł patrzeć na nie bez dotknięcia ich z podziwem. Już dłużej nie wydawały się obce i dziwne; teraz były taką częścią Harry'ego, prawie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak wyglądał bez nich. Nie zależnie od tego, wciąż wypełniały go zadumą — sposób, w jak drżały, kiedy dotykał ich, sposób, w jaki zielone oczy ciemniały z pasji, kiedy Louis przebiegał ręką wzdłuż piór, sposób, w jaki zaniosły ich wysoko do nieba, aby kochać się przy tle gwiazd.

W całej uczciwości, bycie z Harrym zawsze wywoływało u niego to uczucie. Od samego początku, Harry zawsze wyglądał na jakieś magiczne stworzenie, odpędzając rozsądek z umysły Louisa, snując czar z dołeczkowym uśmiechem i kręconowłosym urokiem.

Z rosnącą sennością, Louis położył się z powrotem obok Harry'ego. Później będzie mnóstwo czasu na martwienie się o spotkanie i co to może przynieść. Na tę chwilę, zamierzał wtulić się w swojego chłopca obok, oprzeć ramię i zapomnieć o świecie za drzwiami.

Obudził go Harry przesuwający noskiem po jego twarzy, przyciskający miękkie pocałunki do jego szczęki, włosami łaskoczący go w policzek. Louis uśmiechnął się i przeciągnął, nucąc z zadowolenia i obracając głowę, aby złapać wargi Harry'ego w pocałunku.

\- Hej – powiedział szorstkim głosem od snu.

  
  


\- Dobry. Alarm się włączył. Przespałeś go.

\- Która jest? - Potarł swoje oczy.

\- 10:30.

Louis jęknął. - Musimy wstać. Wcześniej pisał Paul. Spotkanie awaryjne.

\- O czym?

\- Nie wiem. Powiedział, że chce przegadać to osobiście.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś nas zobaczył?

\- Może. Nie wiem. Chciał spotkać się wcześniej, ale powiedziałem mu, że potrzebujesz snu.

\- Cholera. - Harry uwolnił się od Louisa i usiadł, zwisając kolanami z krawędzi łóżka i opierając na nich łokcie, rękoma pocierając twarz. - Cholera – powtórzył.

\- Hej – powiedział Louis, przenosząc się na miejsce obok niego. Odciągnął jedną z rąk Stylesa z jego twarzy i splótł ich palce. - Nie mamy jeszcze pojęcie, o co chodzi.

\- Ta, ale o co jeszcze mogłoby chodzić?

\- Nie wiem. Po prostu poczekajmy i zobaczymy. Przypuszczalnie mieliśmy spotkać go o 11:00.

\- Kurwa.

Louis chciał złagodzić rosnące zmartwienie Harry'ego, ale w głębi serca uważał, że ich odkrycie było najbardziej prawdopodobną przyczyną spotkania. - Hej – powiedział, szarpiąc za rękę Harry'ego, aby spojrzał na niego. - Nawet jeśli ktoś widział, poradzimy sobie z tym.

\- Jak?

\- Nie wiem. Ale znajdziemy sposób. Jestem pewny, że coś wymyślimy. Robiliśmy to już wcześniej.

Harry wyglądał sceptycznie.

\- Wymyślimy – powtórzył Louis. - Nie jesteś w tym sam.

Harry westchnął. - Taak, wiem. Po prostu...

\- Co?

Louis otrzymał wzruszenie ramion w odpowiedzi.

\- No dalej, Haz. Co?

\- Po prostu szło tak dobrze. Wiedziałem, że było za dobrze, aby trwało dalej.

\- Idzie świetnie.

\- Coraz trudniej. Nie wiem, jak długo możemy tak pociągnąć.

\- Nic, z czym nie jesteśmy w stanie sobie poradzić. Sądzę, że możemy przetrwać trasę.

\- Tak?

\- Tak? Nawet jeśli ktoś nas widział, wymyślimy coś. Czuję się jakbyśmy mogli zdecydowanie pokonać całą drogę do Madison Square Garden. - Byli wystarczającymi szczęśliwcami, aby zapewnić datę na koniec trasy. To będzie ich finałowe przedstawienie. Bilety wyprzedano w ciągu kilku minut.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz?

\- Tak, naprawdę.

\- I co wtedy? Po pracy nad nowym albumem? Jeśli znów będziemy w trasie, nie ma sposoby, żebyśmy mogli użyć tego samego chwytu po raz drugi.

\- Nie wiem. Może mógłbyś być jednym z tych ekscentrycznych muzycznych typków i to po prostu byłoby twoją rzeczą.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby ekscentryczny muzyczny typek pasował do wizerunku naszego boy bandu.

\- No cóż, po prostu będziemy musieli ponownie to ocenić, czyż nie?

Harry wyglądał posępnie. - Nie zobaczę, jak to zadziała długoterminowo.

\- Hej – powiedział Louis, ściskające jego rękę. - Nie martwmy się teraz o żadną z tych rzeczy, w porządku? Musimy się ubrać się i udać na spotkanie z Paulem. Zobaczymy, czemu jest awaryjne. Mamy czas na wymyślenie czegoś na przyszłość.

Harry skinął głową, ale nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Wymyślimy. I wszyscy jesteśmy w tym razem. Nie potrzebuję innych kumpli tutaj, żeby coś powiedzieć. Rozmawialiśmy o tym. Cokolwiek się stanie, jesteśmy razem posklejani. Nie zostawimy się w tyle.

\- Może powinniście.

Louis wypuścił urażone prychnięcie niedowierzania, potrząsając głową. - Zamierzam udawać, że tego nie powiedziałeś. Ciągle czuję się całkiem świetnie od zeszłej nocy i coś takiego po królewsku by mnie wkurzyło.

Odczuł ulgę widząc, że Harry powstrzymywał się od uśmiechu na jego słowa. Louis kolejny raz ścisnął jego rękę. - A skoro jesteśmy w temacie... - dodał.

Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Zeszła noc była... - próbował znaleźć słowa. - Była niesamowita – w końcu się zdecydował. - Absolutnie niesamowita. Jesteś niesamowity.

Zmartwienie zelżało z twarzy Harry'ego, jak odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Louisa, z miękkim uśmiechem na wargach. - Było całkiem fantastycznie – zgodził się.

\- Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek doświadczę w moim życiu cokolwiek, co mogłoby to przebić. - Louis nie sądził, że przesadzał.

Uśmiech Harry'ego urósł. - Wiem, co masz na myśli.

Siedzieli bok w bok, szczerząc się do siebie głupkowato. - Jednak twoje lądowanie ssie, nie będę kłamać.

Wycie ze śmiechu uciekło z ust Harry'ego, głośne i swobodne. Louis nie mógł powstrzymać bezczelnego uśmieszku i też zaczął się śmiać, zadowolony, że wyzbył się z Harry'ego jego nastroju. Styles przyciągnął Louis do siebie, obejmując go mocno. Louis poczuł wargi Harry'ego w swoich włosach, całujące czubek jego głowy.

\- Popracuję nad tym – powiedział Harry.

\- Ta, zrób to – powiedział Louis.

-o-

Twarz Paula była poważna, kiedy weszli do apartamentu. Louis, u którego coraz bardziej rosło zaniepokojenie o wschodzący lęk Harry'ego im bliżej było spotkania. - To o zeszłej nocy? - spytał. Ręce Harry'ego chwyciły ciasno tę jego i Styles ścisną delikatnie, jakby dziękując mu za natychmiastowe poruszenie tematu.

\- Co? - spytał Paul z twarzą wyrażającą zdezorientowania. - Co się stało zeszłej nocy?

\- Nieważne – odpowiedział szybko Louis. - Nic ważnego.

Paul zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie nie wierząc mu, ale nie naciskał.

\- Zatem po co to wszystko? - zapytał Louis. - Z typową 007 częścią „zrobimy to osobiście”?

\- Chciałbym poczekać aż wszyscy tu przyjdą – powiedział Paul bez przerywania uśmiechu.

Ręka Harry'ego chwyciła go ciaśniej i Louis zerknął, aby sprawdzić go. Wyglądał jakby go brzuch bolał.

\- Myślisz, że możemy załatwić herbatę i coś do jedzenia? Nie jedliśmy jeszcze.

\- Ta – powiedział Paul, przechylając głowę w kierunku aneksu kuchennego. - Już kazałem przysłać. Częstujcie się.

Louis poprowadził Harry'ego na sofę. - Usiądź, kochany. Pójdę po coś dla ciebie.

Harry się nie sprzeciwiał. Opadł na siedzenia, jakby jego kolana nie mogły go utrzymać. Louis posłał mu współczujące spojrzenie i pocieszająco ścisnął po ramieniu, zanim poszedł przygotować im po filiżance herbaty. Też trochę bał. Było coś w sposobie zachowywania się Paula — Louis nie mógł dokładnie wskazać tego palcem, niemniej wyczuwał to — co wskazywało, że sytuacja czymś o wiele poważniejszym niż się spodziewali.

Przynosząc Harry'emu herbatę oraz talerz z bananem i kilkoma rogalikami, Louis wrócił po własną herbatę, zanim dołączył do swojego chłopaka na sofie i chwycił jeden z wypieków. Sekundy później, usłyszeli głosy za drzwiami i reszta chłopaków się pokazała. Ich wesołe przekomarzanie się ustało tak szybko jak weszli i zobaczyli, jak poważny nastrój panował.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Niall.

\- A wy chłopcy wpierw potrzebujecie filiżankę [herbaty] lub przekąskę? - spytał Paul.

\- Mamy się dobrze, no nie? Właśnie zjedliśmy śniadanie na dole. Fantastyczny bufet!

\- W porządku. Dobrze, zajmijcie miejsca. Mam coś ważnego do omówienia.

Louis nie mógł czekać aż wszyscy zajmą miejsca. - Jezu, wywołujesz u mnie zdenerwowanie, Paul. Po prostu powiedz nam, co się dzieje.

Paul uniósł rękę, aby potrzeć swoją skroń. - W porządku. Nienajlepszy sposób na powiedzenie wam czegoś takiego, więc po prostu to przedstawię.

Chłopcy, teraz wszyscy siedzący, czekali niecierpliwie.

\- Kazaliśmy wysłać do analizy ten kabel, który pękł w Chicago.

\- Wysłaliście? Po co? - zapytał Zayn.

\- Ubezpieczenie. Prawne. To naprawdę nie jest celem.

\- Co jest celem? - zapytał Louis z uczuciem lęku zaczynającym rosnąć w jego brzuchu.

\- Celem jest – powiedział Paul, przerywając. Ponownie potarł swoją skroń. - Celem jest – powtórzył – to, że nie pękł przez przypadek. Kabel był umyślnie uszkodzony.

Chłopcy byli cicho, przyswajając oświadczenie.

\- Co to w ogóle znaczy? - zapytał Liam.

Harry przemówił, głosem cichym, ale jego słowa były wielkiej wagi. - To znaczy, że ktoś usiłował mnie zabić.

Wszyscy naraz zaczęli mówić, rzucając pytaniami, wyrażającymi niedowierzanie. Paul przemówił nad nimi, ale Louis nie mógł zrozumieć ani słowa; był zaskoczony, patrząc na Harry'ego, ze skręcającym się żołądkiem, lód przepływał przez jego żyły. Tym razy Harry sięgnął i wziął jego rękę, zakotwiczając go, uspokajając go.

\- Jesteś pewny? - Louis w końcu był w stanie wykrztusić. - Mogli popełnić błąd?

Paul potrząsnął głową. - Nie, są pewni. To było celowo nacięte, prawie rozcięte. Po prostu potrzebny był nacisk, żeby całkowicie pękło.

Harry odezwał się. - To z powodu skrzydeł.

\- Zatem może ktoś usiłował cię odkryć, a nie... nie zabić. Jezu. - Louis uczepił się jakiegoś innego wytłumaczenia.

Paul ponownie potrząsnął głową. - Nie chcemy wyskakiwać z żadnymi wnioskami. Nie mamy pojęcia, kto lub dlaczego albo czy nawet Harry był specjalnym celem. Może być, że wszyscy jesteście w niebezpieczeństwie lub może ktoś próbował sabotować występ. Może być coś nawet niezwiązanego z One Direction. Trudno powiedzieć w tej chwili. Jest tu dużo szaleńców. Jestem pewny, że słyszeliście o tych dziwacznych porwaniach/morderstwach połączonych z waszym kumplem Justinem Bieberem.

\- Racja – odezwał się Zayn. - Był dość tym wstrząśnięty.

\- Tak, więc zaangażowaliśmy w to policję.

Głowa Louisa poderwała się. - Nie powiedzieliście im o Harrym, nie?

Paul pospieszył z uspokajaniem go. - Absolutnie nie. - Przerwał. - Jestem pewny, że nie muszę wam przypominać, ale lidzie, którzy teraz wiedzą są jedynymi ludźmi, którzy będą wiedzieć. Zbyt ryzykownym jest pozwolenie rozprzestrzenić się temu zwłaszcza, gdy naprawdę nie wiemy, z czym mamy do czynienia. Mamy ludzi przeglądających fan maile, widzą czy jest tam coś szalonego.

\- Och, zdecydowanie jest tam mnóstwo szaleńców – żartuje Niall, przełamując trochę napięcie.

Paul w końcu się uśmiechnął. - Zatem ponad zwyczajność. Cała załoga jest przepytywana, personel z areny, każdy, kto ma problem z Syco i Modest-

\- Rebecca – powiedział Zayn pod nosem.

Niall zachichotał i uderzył łokciem Malika.

Paul rzucił im ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. - Każdy traktuje to z najwyższą powagą. Oczekujemy, że zrobicie to samo. Nie róbcie sobie żartów jak na razie. Nie uciekajcie i nie znikajcie.

Dostał kiwnięcia potwierdzenia.

\- Nie chodźcie nigdzie bez ochrony – kontynuował Paul. - Nie chodźcie nigdzie sami. Jestem poważny. Musicie być w stałym kontakcie z ochroną. Nie chcemy was ograniczać lub nakładać na was za wiele ograniczeń, ale dopóki nie będziemy mieli trafnego wrażenia, co się dzieje, lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

\- Łapiemy – powiedział Liam, mówiąc za wszystkich. - Będziemy się zachowywać. No nie, chłopcy?

Reszta się zgodziła, chociaż Harry siedział cicho z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- W porządku. Teraz was zostawię. Mamy ochronę na piętrze. Zameldujcie się w ciągu kilku godzin.Trzymajcie się z dala od kłopotów do tego czasu.

\- Będziemy. - ponownie przemówił Liam.

Paul skinął głową, następnie skierował się do drzwi, wahając się przed ich otwarciem. - Nie chcę, żebyście denerwowali się ze zmartwienia. - Wpatrywał się w Louisa. - Zostawcie to nam. To nasz robota. Potrzebujemy, żebyście wiedzieli, więc zrozumiecie, dlaczego możemy być zmuszeni do ograniczenia niektórych z waszych działań, i więc możecie dać nam cynk, jeśli zetkniecie się z czymś wykraczającym poza skalę zwyczajności, ale nie pozwólcie temu odebrać wam zabawy. Bawcie się dobrze i zostawcie zamartwianie się nam, okej?

Louis nie rozumiał, jak mają się nie martwić, ale i tak przytaknął.

\- Okej. Dobrze. Widzimy się za niedługo – powiedział Paul, jak wychodził z apartamentu.

\- To było nieoczekiwane – powiedział w ciszy Zayn.

\- Wepniemy się na szczyt, jeśli jeden z nas jest zamieszany w faktyczne morderstwo. Powiedziałbym, że w końcu daliśmy radę, chłopcy! - Niall, jak zawsze, był w stanie rozjaśnić nastrój.

Zayn prychnął.

\- Jej. - Louis wydał niezdecydowany, sarkastyczny okrzyk.

\- Harry, jak się z tym trzymasz? - zapytał Horan.

\- Nie pewnie, jeszcze to do mnie nie dotarło.

\- Jak powiedział ten mężczyzna, może nie mieć to nic szczególnie wspólnego z tobą.

\- Proszę cię – powiedział Harry ze sfrustrowanym sapnięciem. - Naprawdę sądzisz, że to nie ma nic do moich skrzydeł? Wiem, że jestem najmłodszy i troszczycie się o mnie jak o dziecko, ale nie jestem głupi, wiecie.

\- Jasne, że nie jesteś – wtrącił się Liam. - Nie sądzę, żeby Niall próbował zasugerować, że jesteś.

\- Zdecydowanie nie – zgodził się Niall, wstając i podchodząc do Harry'ego. - Suń się – powiedział, w suwając się obok niego na sofę. Harry przesunął się, aby zrobić trochę miejsca, a Niall objął go z boku, kładąc głowę na ba jego barku. - Może to o tobie i tych twoich wspaniałych skrzydłach, ale może nie. Nie zakładajmy niczego jak na razie.

\- Bo wiecie, co się mówi: Nie zakładaj niczego, bo kiedy coś zakładasz, robisz durnia z siebie i ze mnie - dopowiedział Zayn.

\- Naprawdę, Zayn? - zapytał Louis z wykrzywieniem wargi. - Mogę zrozumieć, że coś tak lamerskiego pochodzi od Harry'ego, ale ty zazwyczaj-

\- Hejjjj – przerwał Harry z nadąsaną miną.

\- A żeby mnie jeszcze kurwa obchodziło, co myślisz, Tomlinson – odparł Zayn, kontynuując bawienie się w kłótnię z Louisem, oboje wiedzieli, że to zawsze był dobry sposób na rozproszenie Harry'ego, kiedy był zasmucony. Z wyjątkiem tego razu, jego słowa były dalece bardziej efektywne niż zdawał sobie sprawę. Harry wypuścił jeden ze swoich niegodnych prychnięć, a potem on i Louis zaczęli chichotać niekontrolowanie.

Zayn skrzywił się. - Łe. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć.

\- Naprawdę nie chcesz – zgodził się Louis, ciągle się śmiejąc.

Zmarszczka pojawiła się na czole Liama, jak próbował poskładać w całość to, na co wszyscy zareagowali. Jego twarz zmieniła wyraz parę razy, jak napływało do niego zrozumienie i wypuścił małe zszokowane: - Och.

\- To chore – powiedział Niall z aprobującym kiwnięciem głowy.

-o-

Kiedy Harry i Louis byli z powrotem w swoim pokoju, Louis natychmiast położył się na łóżku, ciągnąc na siebie Harry'ego. Obściskiwali się spokojnie przez kilka chwili, ciche nucenia zadowolenia pochodziły od nich obu.

\- Chcesz, żebym ssał twojego kutasa? - zapytał Louis przy jego wargach.

Harry odchylił się, aby spojrzeć w oczy Louisa, z czułym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Zawsze chcę, żebyś ssał mojego kutasa, ale nie musisz. Doceniam, że próbujesz mnie rozproszyć, ale obiecuję, że nie wariuję.

\- Dlaczego nie wariujesz?

\- Bo nie chcę, żebyś ty wariował.

Louis zaśmiał się. - Cóż, to jest piwo, które sami naważyliśmy. Do czego ten świat dąży, kiedy żaden z nas nie jest w stanie mieć prawidłowego krachu finansowego ponad morderczym maniakiem na wolności?

\- Hej, myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że ktoś próbuje mnie odkryć.

\- Znam kogoś, kto chce cię odkryć – powiedział Louis, sięgając do paska Harry'ego.

\- Och, tak? - Zapytał Harry, odciągając ręce Louisa i przenosząc je nad jego głowę, przyszpilając je do materaca za nadgarstki. - Lepiej złapmy przestępcę. - Zakołysał swoimi biodrami i Louis mógł poczuć jego penisa przy własnym, oba na wpół twarde.

\- Chryste, brzmisz jak kiepskie porno.

\- Bow chicka wow wow* – zaśpiewał Harry, ponownie kołysząc biodrami.

\- Zmieniłem zdanie. Zaczynam czuć, że wariactwo nadchodzi. Myślę, że może potrzebuję, żebyś zrobił mi loda, aby mnie rozproszyć – powiedział Louis ze zdyszanym śmiechem.

\- Tak, okej – powiedział Harry, pochylając się, aby dotknąć nosem szyję Louisa, wciąż poruszając biodrami. - Mogę to zrobić. Nie mamy za wiele czasu przed sprawdzeniem dźwięku i dalej chcę zadzwonić do mamy, zdać jej relację, ale tak.

Louis jęknął, gdy wypchnął biodra ku Harry'emu. - Proszę, przestań mówić o swojej mamie.

Harry zaśmiał się, jak zaczął zsuwać się w dół ciała Louisa. - Przepraszam.

\- Myślę, że rozumiem twój problem z lądowaniem – powiedział Louis.

\- Tak? Co to jest?

\- Okropne wyczucie czasu.

Harry zachichotał, gdy pociągnął za spodnie dresowe Louisa, zsuwając je z jego ud. - Mam fantastyczne wyczucie czasu – powiedział, zanim wziął penisa Louisa do ust, nucąc melodię _Rock Me_ , jak podskakiwał głową w górę i w dół jego długości.

\- Jesteś absolutnie najgorszy – powiedział Louis z dźwiękiem, który był czymś pomiędzy śmiechem a jękiem, zanim zatracił się w doznaniu, odpychając jakąkolwiek myśl o możliwej groźbie ze swojego umysłu.

Później, gdy obaj doszli, leżeli razem całują się miękko, ciesząc się ostatnimi minutami prywatności, zanim będą musieli wyjść, aby przygotować się na koncert.

\- Naprawdę sobie poradzisz? - zapytał Louis, wtykając loczka za ucho Harry'ego i delikatnie przebiegając knykciem po jego policzku.

Harry wzruszył lekko ramionami. - Nie wydaje się prawdziwe, właściwie. Mam na myśli, jestem po prostu mną i tak, może to przerażające, czasami takie inne. To na początku dla mnie też było przerażające. Ale myślenie, że ktoś mnie nienawidzi wystarczająco, że chce mnie zabić- — urwał zmartwiony.

\- My na pewno tego nie wiemy.

\- Wiem. Ale sądzę, że wiemy, w głębi duszy, no nie?

Tym razem to było kolej Louisa, aby wzruszyć ramionami.

\- Boisz się? - Zapytał Louis po minucie, z roztargnieniem śledząc delikatnie palcami barki Harry'ego, jego ramiona, oglądając skórę wybuchającą gęsią skórką.

\- Tak, oczywiście, że się boję.

\- Tak, ja też. - Louis przebiegł palcami z powrotem po ramieniu Harry'ego, przez jego bark, a potem do tyłu po skrzydłach, kochając sposób, w jaki oddech Harry'ego się urywał i jego powieki trzepotały na dotyk.

\- O co jestem naprawdę smutny... - Wziął głęboki, drżący oddech, jak Louis kontynuował pieszczenie na górze jego skrzydeł.

\- Tak? - podsuwa Louis.

\- Teraz będzie tak dużo ochrony.

Louis przytaknął w zgodzie.

\- Myślę, że nasze szanse na wymknięcie się, jak zrobiliśmy to zeszłej nocy, są całkiem załatwione.

\- Och – powiedział Louis ze zmartwieniem brwi, nie pomyślał o tym.

\- Tak. I to był pierwszy raz, gdy naprawdę zamierzałem je wypróbować, a potem z tobą, to było... - Ręka Louisa zastygła, jak Harry emocjonował się i nie mógł kontynuować mówienie przez moment.

\- Było niesamowicie – wyszeptał Louis, dokańczając zdanie Harry'ego.

Harry przytaknął, sunąc w górę ręki, aby musnąć kącik oka palcem. Kiedy odzyskał kontrolę, kontynuował. - Więc co jeśli to był ostatni raz kiedykolwiek mieliśmy szansę polecieć?

Louis pochylił się i przycisnął czułego buziaka do ust Harry'ego. - Jeśli chcesz – powiedział – możemy zrezygnować z reszty trasy. Wrócić do domu i znaleźć ładny wiejski domek, z dala od kogokolwiek, i latać każdego dnia.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Nie sądzą, że musimy rezygnować z trasy.

\- Tak?

\- Boję się, ale, to jest to, co zawsze chciałem. Kocham to. Kocham bycie na scenie.

\- Ja też – zgodził się Louis.

\- Spróbuję i zrobię jak Paul poprosił i pozwolę im się martwić. Ty też, okej? Nie chcę, żebyś był zestresowany martwiąc się o mnie. Mam na myśli, nawet bardziej niż już jesteś. Okej?

\- Tak, okej. - Mógł spróbować. - Ale wiem, że w pewnym momencie, jeśli chcesz wyjść, powiedz słowo. Wszyscy będziemy cię wspierać.

\- Wiem. Po zakończeniu trasy, sadze, że wiejski domek brzmi dobrze.

\- Tak – powiedział Louis, pochylając się, aby przemówić prze jego wargach – to brzmi dobrze. Ty i ja, z dala od świata.

-o-

Ich obawy zdawały się bezpodstawne przez następne kilka miast. Występy w Salt Lake City i Denver poszły gładko jak po maśle. Paul dał im znać, że nie było żadnych obaw o bezpieczeństwo poza tymi zwyczajnymi. Po seriach koncertów przez Teksas, które poszły tak samo, wszyscy zaczęli się relaksować. Dopiero w Kansas City przyjęli wskazówki nadchodzących kłopotów.

Paul pospieszał ich obok tłumów krzyczących fanów, jak pokonywali drogę z busa do areny. Normalnie, może zatrzymaliby się i podpisali kilka autografów, po pozowali do paru zdjęć, ale dziś, Paul kazał im ruszać się, rzucając przeprosinami do fanów przez ramię. Kątem oka, Louis wyłapał znaki w tłumie. To nie był jeden z tych zwykłych, jasnych, pokolorowanych markerem permanentym z deklaracją miłości do chłopców; w zamian, był prosty z czarnym tekstem napisanym na białym tle. Zatrzymał się, próbując odczytać, co mówiło.

\- Pospieszcie, się, chłopcy – powiedział Paul, gromadząc go w stronę areny. Louis stawiał opór, dalej próbując dostrzec słowa.

Paul chwycił jego ramię i pociągnął za nie. - Nie tera, Lou – powiedział.

\- Chcę zobaczyć ten znak – wyjaśnił.

\- Nie, nie zobaczysz – odpowiedział Paul, usiłując zmusić go do ruszenia się.

Jego odpowiedź uczyniła Louisa nawet bardziej zdeterminowanym. Strząsnął uchwyt Paula, stając na palcach, aby mieć lepszy widok. Dreszcz przebiegł przez niego, kiedy słowa stały się wyraźne.

_Mateusza 25:4 : Odejdźcie ode mnie, przeklęci, w ogień wieczny, przygotowany dla diabła i jego aniołów._

Natychmiast spojrzał na Harry'ego, nie czekając aż wyłapie on to wzrokiem. Ulga wypełniła go, jak zobaczył górę skrzydeł znikających w budynku.

\- Lou, chodź - nalegał Paul, chwytając go ponownie za ramię. Tym razem Louis posłusznie posłuchał się, pozwalając na wprowadzenie się do środka.

Podczas kontroli dźwięku, Louis był roztargniony, myśląc o znaku, który widział na zewnątrz. Słowa były niepokojące na poziomie nieznanej fangirlowej obsesji ze skrzydłami Harry'ego. Czytał mnóstwo takich krótkich teorii przerywanych od czasu do czasu komentarzami typu „rzeczywisty anioł”. Mężczyzna na zewnątrz — to było inne — nie uśmiechał się, górując ponad tłumem dziewcząt.

Paul odciągnął Louisa na bok, gdy byli na scenie. - Mówiłem wam wcześniej, aby zmartwienia zostawić nam.

\- Ten znak-

\- Nie jest pierwszym. Nie będzie ostatnim.

\- Co?

\- Lou, to nic, o co macie się martwić.

\- Jak możesz tak mówić?

\- Daj policji wykonać swoją robotę. Daj mi wykonać moją robotę. Martwisz się o swoich, którzy zrobią świetne przedstawienie wieczorem.

\- Jeśli byłoby coś, o co byśmy się martwili, powiedzielibyście nam, racja?

Paul nie wahał się z odpowiedzią. - Oczywiście. Nie zamierzamy podjąć żadnego zbędnego ryzyka z wami. Teraz odłóż to na bok i dobrze się bawcie. W porządku?

\- Ta, w porządku – powiedział Louis, całkowicie świadomy, że kłamie.

Powrócili do busa, jak pokonywali drogę do następnego miasta, Louis leżał w koi z laptopem podpartym na nogach, jak wyszukiwał w Googlach kilku rzeczy o skrzydłach Harry'ego. Wyszedł z przyzwyczajenia sprawdzania reakcji fanów po początkowym szale i znów po Chicago. W międzyczasie, ton przybrał zdecydowanie innej tonacji. Przeróżne fora internetowe były nafaszerowane niepokojącymi wpisami.

_Jesteście ślepi na zło, które teraz stąpa po Ziemi. Kiedy Szatan zbuntował się, zabrał ze sobą jedną trzecią Aniołów, jak dano im wolną wolę od Boga, i to właśnie ich nazywamy Demonami. Od samego początku, z kuszeniem Adama i Ewy w ogrodzie, celem Szatana było odwrócenie ludzi od Boga. Do dziś nad tym pracuje. To, co nazywacie Aniołem jest agentem Szatana, odwodzącym nasze dzieci od Boga i prowadzi ku grzechowi._

_Dzieło Szatana jest subtelne i pozornie niewinne. Dąży do przeszkodzenia wam w tworzeniu intymnej relacji z Naszym Panem i Zbawicielem, Jezusem Chrystusem, rozpraszając was lekkomyślnymi rozrywkami, próżnym rozbawieniem, zajmując wasze umysły telewizją, filmami, koncertami, piosenkami o lubieżnym znaczeniu, utrzymując was zajętymi, więc macie mało czasu dla Boga. Teraz jest tak zuchwały, jako że wysłał swojego demona, by stanął przed wami pod postacią artysty estradowego, odwracając wasze głowy od mocy Chrystusa._

Niektóre były dalece bardziej bezpośrednie.

_Harry Styles jest jednym ze sług Szatana i powinien być z powrotem osadzony w ogniu piekielnym._

Louis z pewnością wcześniej przeczytał podobne opinie wielokrotnie na Tumblrze i Twitterze, jednak te wyraźnie mówiły z ironicznym zapałem fangirl. Gdzie to różniło się byciem podlinkowanym w sygnaturze, prowadzącej z powrotem do przeróżnych religijnych stron w tym jedną prowadzoną przez grupę osławionych nietolerancją i hardkorowym fundamentalizmem.

Wyprzedzony przez tą samą chorobliwą ciekawość, która spowodowała, że przeszuka sieć dla negatywnych komentarzy o sobie, Louis przesuwał witrynę, czytając stronę po stronie o nienawiści — potępieniu homoseksualistów jako dzieło Szatana, twierdząc, że akceptowanie sodomii prowadzi do skazania narodu. Wola Boże... sroga kara i wieczne potępienie... wstręt... słowa te przelatują mu przed oczami. A na lewej kolumnie, licznik, który wzrasta w liczbie długości, gdy jest na stronie, ogłaszający, ile osób zostało zesłanych do piekła odkąd załadował tę stronę.

Louis zatrzasnął wieko laptopa i potarł swoje oczy. To nie tak, że nie był świadom, że takie rodzaje ludzi istnieją na świcie; związek jego i Harry'ego był ukrywany z innych względów niż nastoletnie fantazje. W rzeczywistości, nigdy nie dodał żadnego tweeta, który dostał liczne oszczerstwa w odpowiedzi, wymieszane pośród próśb o follow, deklaracjami miłości i seksualnymi prowokacjami. Był przyzwyczajony do nazywania jakimiś całkiem nieprzyjemnymi nazwami. Znając te rodzaje ludzkości naprowadzające na Harry'ego wywoływały u niego bóle brzucha.

Co jednak mogli zrobić? Żaden z nich nie chciał opuścić trasy. Paul dalej mówił im, aby się nie martwili, ale jak mogli się nie martwić? Nie wtedy, gdy ktoś już podjął próbę przeciwko Harry'emu i kto wiedział, ilu innych chciałoby go zranić.

Alarm sms od Harry'ego zabrzmiał z jego telefonu. Louis sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął go.

 _Idź spać_.

Natychmiast ciało Louisa zrelaksowało się w najmniejszym kawałku. Mały uśmiech powoli wkradł mu się na twarz. Był tak zajęty martwieniem się o Harry'ego, że czasami zapominał, jak bardzo Harry martwił się o niego. Wystukawszy wiadomość, Louis nacisnął wyślij.

_Ok, ok. Kocha_ _m cię._

Odpowiedź była prawie natychmiastowa.

 _Ja ciebie też_.

-o-

Gdy podróżowali przez południową odnogę trasy w U.S., nastrój stawał się mroczniejszy z każdym kolejnym miastem. Znaki jak ten, który Louis zauważył w Kansas City przyrastały w liczebności. Wkrótce, wejścia na areny zostały okupowane przez prawie taką sama ilość protestujących jak fanów. Harry trzymał głowę pochyloną, gdy wchodzili do budynku, otoczeni przez ochronę. Przy stopniowym denerwowaniu przez każdego nowo spotkaną osobę, Harry uczepiał się Louisa od wejścia do środka, podczas gdy Louis robił, co mógł, aby go uspokoić, rozproszyć ustami i rękoma, chociaż dokładnie denerwował się.

Ważne wiadomości punktu sprzedaży poprawiły się na historii. Z Louisem przeprowadzono wywiad w jednej popularnej stacji radiowej, gdzie zapytano, dlaczego Harry nie udzielał wywiadu bez skrzydeł i nie położyły kresu plotkom raz na zawsze.

\- To stało się nieco jego rzeczą, czyż nie? - Odpowiedział Louis z małym śmiechem, robiąc, co mógł, aby odwrócić uwagę. - Ale taki rodzaj ludzi poszukują uwagi, no nie? Jeżeli Harry poświęciłby jakąkolwiek uwagę ich szalonym teoriom spiskowym, po prostu dano by im to, czego chcieli, tak? Najlepiej ignorować taki typ ludzi. Nie da się ich usatysfakcjonować.

Same koncerty, z drugiej strony, dalej szły jak po maśle. Tylko kilka występów i wrócą do Anglii, mając trochę tak potrzebnego czasu wolnego, podczas gdy będą zastanawiać się nad przyszłością. Louis nie mógł się doczekać. Napięcie docierało do każdego.

Ostatecznie, trasa zbliżała się do końca. Tylko jedna data została i to był jeden z największych występów w ich życiu: Madison Square Garden. Nawet tłumy protestujących na zewnątrz nie mogły stłumić ich ducha. Teraz znajome wołania: „Pan Jezus Chrystus upomni cię” i „Podporządkujecie się Bogu to zostaniecie oczyszczeniu z tego zła” podążały za nimi, jak byli pośpieszani koło tłumu. Jednakże tym razem byli znacznie zignorowani, nawet przez Harry'ego, który szczerzył się z tłumionym podekscytowaniem.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę to robimy – powiedział, jak zebrali się przed występem.

\- Wiem. Było dotknięte i szło kilka razy, ale dokonaliśmy tego – powiedział Liam z dużym uśmiechem.

Niall dołączył się. - Nie powstrzymają nas!

\- Po prostu chcę powiedzieć dziękuję – powiedział Harry z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. - Wiem, że łatwo moglibyście iść dalej beze mnie, a ja... - Zaczął się krztusić.

\- Hej, nic z tego, kochanie – powiedział Louis, sunąc ręką po boku Harry'ego i pocierając środek jego pleców poniżej drapowania skrzydeł. - Mówiliśmy ci, że będziemy trzymać się razem.

\- Pamiętacie, kiedy musiałem wyjechać na pogrzeb i żadne z was nie nazwało się wtedy One Direction beze mnie? - zapytał Zayn. - Powiedzieliście, że to dlatego, że nie jesteście One Direction bez całej piątki. Nie jest inaczej.

\- Prawda – powiedział Liam. - I rozmawialiśmy o tym. Nie jesteśmy pewni, jak, ale wymyślimy coś na następny album. Rzucaliśmy kilkoma pomysłami. Nie jesteśmy do końca pewni, co zrobimy, ale coś wykombinujemy. Robiliśmy to już wcześniej i znowu możemy to zrobić. Nasza piątka jest drużyną, nieważne, co.

Reszta przytaknęła w zgodzie.

Louis ścisnął bok Harry'ego, posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie, jakby pytając – A nie mówiłem?

Harry przycisnął ich wargi do siebie i dał skinienie, akceptując ich zapewnienia, nawet jak wciąż wyglądał emocjonalnie.

\- Dalej, chłopaki – powiedział Zayn z nieznacznym przewróceniem oczami. - Myślę, że pora na małe, grupowe tulenie. - Otworzył ramiona i wszyscy rzucili się w nie, bliżej się do siebie przytulając z rękoma sięgającymi naokoło tak daleko jak mogły. Louis poczuł jak jego gardło się zaciska, gdy mrugał, aby odgonić łzy. Nie mógł prosić o lepszych przyjaciół.

\- Madison Square Garden. Możecie w to, kurwa, uwierzyć? Juhu!

Wybuchli śmiechem, podekscytowanie Nialla wydostało ich z sentymentalnego momentu.

\- Dajmy im show!

Krew Louisa buzowała od adrenaliny, jak wznieśli się ze sceny. Bez względu na to, ile razy odgrywali tę samą rutynę, dreszczyk emocji nigdy się nie starzał. I byli tutaj, na jednej z najpopularniejszych scen świata z wyprzedanymi biletami. Wpatrywał się w tłum przez mgłę, narastające szaleńcze krzyki nad pulsującym taktem muzyki. Kiedy intro się zakończyło, uniósł mikrofon do ust, odchylając głowę, z jedną ręką płasko na brzuchu i wyśpiewał tekst.

Jak zwrotka zbliżała się do końca, zasygnalizowali Harry'emu, aby poleciał w dół wzdłuż druta, wyraźne pęknięcie rozległo się w powietrzu. Serce Louisa stanęło i odwrócił się, spodziewając się ujrzeć przecięty kabel i rozłożone skrzydła Harry'ego, szybujące w stronę sceny. Widok, jaki napotkały jego oczy niczym nie przypominały sceny w Chicago; w zamian, Harry zawisł bezwładnie na uprzęży ze skrzydłami złożonymi na plecach i głową opadającą na pierś, gdzie czarna plama rozprzestrzeniła się gwałtownie po materiale koszulki. Louis gapił się z niedowierzaniem, jego kości nastawiły się do prowadzenia, gdy ogarnął go paraliż.

Pandemonium wybuchło. Krzyki fanów stały się histeryczne. Kątem oka, Louis zobaczył ochronę mocującą się z mężczyzną, który wymachiwał pistoletem i zmagał się z dotarciem na scenę, krzycząc dziko o demonach i każe boskiej. A potem Harry wylądował praktycznie na stopach, ciemnoczerwona smuga rozmazywała się po scenie, jak zsunął się na postój, w zmięty bałagan krwi i piór.

Louis zmusił swoje ciało z powrotem do ruchu, opadając na kolana przy boku Harry'ego. Bał się poruszyć nim, ale był zdesperowany dowiedzieć się, czy wciąż żyje, Louis delikatnie dotknął barku Stylesa. Harry jęknął i przewrócił się częściowo na plecy. Mimo sparaliżowania przez plamę wciąż rozprzestrzeniającą się, Louis pomyślał, że nigdy nie słyszał bardziej upragnionego dźwięku w swoim życiu. Działając instynktownie, przycisnął palce do wystrzępienia w koszulce Harry'ego, usiłując zatamować upływ krwi.

\- Myślę, że mnie postrzelono – wyszeptał Harry słabym głosem.

\- Cii. Cii. Nie próbuj i nie mów, kochanie – zalecił Louis. Krzyknął przez ramię: - Wezwijcie pieprzonego lekarza!

Teraz był też świadom reszty chłopców dookoła niego, jeden z nich rozpinający uprząż z pachwin Harry'ego. Aktywność była wszędzie, ale oczy Louisa pozostały wycelowane w twarz Harry'ego.

\- Będzie z tobą dobrze - powiedział uspokajająco, chociaż był przerażony, że to nie była prawda. Tam było _tak dużo_ krwi i twarz oraz usta Harry'ego były blade.

\- Wszyscy się dowiedzą. - Louis musiał nadstawić uszu, aby usłyszeć głos Harry'ego.

\- Cii, Haz. To nie ma znaczenia. Nic nie ma znaczenia za wyjątkiem tego, że jest z tobą dobrze. To jedyna rzecz, która ma znaczenie, w porządku? Kocham cię. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Powieki Harry'ego zatrzepotały i zamknęły się, jakby były za słabe, aby pozostać otwartymi i panika zakorzeniła się w jelitach Louisa. - Jezu Chryste – wymamrotał pod nosem, zamykając oczy pod wpływem fali strachu grożącej wciągnięciem go pod nią. - Gdzie, do kurwy, jest lekarz?

Potem kroki łomotały przez scenę. Ręce Louisa zostały delikatnie usunięte, jak zastąpiły je te w rękawiczkach. Ktoś odciągnął go od Harry'ego, podnosząc go na nogi, trzymając ciasno, dając mu wsparcie w staniu na kolanach, które ledwo go utrzymywały. Oglądał bezradnie, jak pracowali nad nieruchomą postacią Harry'ego.

\- Co z kostiumem? - Louis usłyszał pytanie kogoś z jednostki medycznej.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym teraz. Najpierw trzeba go ustabilizować. Stracił sporo krwi.

Było dzwonienie w uszach i szare plamki pojawiły się przed oczami, gdy oglądał ich wysiłki stające się bardziej naglące, komentarze od lekarzy stawały się szorstkie i ostre.

\- Tracimy go – powiedział jeden z mężczyzn pochylający się nad ciałem Harry'ego.

Louis starał się oderwać od kogokolwiek go trzymał, ale uchwyt zacieśnił się.

\- Puść mnie – zażądał.

\- Lou, pozwól im wykonywać swoją pracę. - Jego mózg zarejestrował Liama. Płakał?

\- Pieprz się. Puść mnie. On umiera. - Usiłował się uwolnić.

\- Niall, pomóż mi tu.

\- Puść mnie – krzyknął Louis gorączkowo, jak oglądał jednostkę medyczną wprowadzającą nosze. - Harry! - zawołał Louis, cały czas rwąc się od oprawcy. - Nie możesz mnie zostawić. Kocham cię. Proszę. - Szlochał. - Proszę, nie umieraj. Kocham cię.

Harry'ego podniesiono na nosze i wyprowadzono.

Louis próbował uwolnić się, aby pójść za nimi, ale był ciasno trzymany. - Harry – krzyknął, gdy nosze zniknęły z pola widzenia. - Nie możesz umrzeć, Harry. Kocham cię.

Dzwonienie w uszach nasiliło się i plamki łączyły się ze sobą. - Kocham cię – zawołał ostatni raz, gdy zemdlał.

 

* * *

 

*werbalne odniesienie związane z seksualnością

 


	7. Rozdział siódmy

_Louis przebudził się do trzech zaniepokojonych i przerażonych twarzy gapiących się na niego. Po chwili zdezorientowania, błyskawicznie się wyprostował, przypominając sobie, co się wydarzyło. - Harry. Kurwa. - Liam złapał go, jak zaczął się chwiać._

\- Hej, usiądź na chwilę. Zemdlałeś.

Louis wyszarpnął ramię. -Gdzie jest Harry? Muszę się dowiedzieć co z Harrym. - Najwyraźniej został przeniesiony, gdy był nieprzytomny. Byli za kulisami, z dala od tłumu, chociaż nadal mógł usłyszeć histeryczne głosy widowni i kogoś przekazującego instrukcje ponad aparaturę nagłaśniającą. Policjant stał niedaleko, usytuowany jako ochroniarz.

\- Jest w drodze do szpitala. Nie wiemy nic więcej. Paul pojechał z nimi w ambulansie, żeby wyjaśnić... no wiesz.

\- Też musimy iść.

Telefon Zayna zabrzęczał i podniósł palec w czasie sprawdzania.

Kiwając głową, spojrzał w górę i powiedział: - Samochód jest gotowy, stoi z boku.

\- Co z ich mamami? - zapytał Niall.

Boże, Louis nie pomyślał nawet o nich będących na widowni. Przyleciały specjalnie na ich ostatni występ, tak podekscytowane możliwością uczestniczenia i dzielenia ich udanej nocy. Jego widzenie ponownie zaczęło szarzeć i zamknął oczy, próbując odzyskać spokój. Liam złapał go i zmusił do zajęcie miejsca, popychając jego głowę w dół pomiędzy nogi. Tym razem Louis nie protestował.

\- Mama Louisa jest z Anne. Już są w drodze. Spotkają się z nami na miejscu.

Liam klęknął obok Louisa. - Myślisz, że możesz chodzić?

Louis skinął głową, dalej trzymając ją między kolanami. - Ta. Tylko daj mi sekundę.

\- Jasne. Nie śpiesz się. - Louis nigdy nie doceniał stałej obecności Liama.

Nie pozwalając sobie na myślenie o tym, co może się stać w ambulansie, Louis wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Nie zamierzał być ani trochę pomocny dla kogoś takiego; musiał być silny. Wziąwszy ostatni, głęboki oddech, usiadł. - Jestem gotowy.

Zayn skinął głową do policjanta, który zaczął prowadzić ich do wyjścia. Obszar przy samochodzie był odgrodzony barierkami, które były ustawione do chronienia ich przed jakimkolwiek zakłóceniem. Louis mógł zobaczyć paparazzi z odległości próbujących robić zdjęcia, gdy byli odprowadzani do pojazdu. Fala wstrętu przebiegła prze niego, obrzydzenie kimś takim próbującym wykorzystać taki horror.

Pozwolił Liamowi zapiąć się a potem wyglądał przez okno, oczami nieskupionymi, światła miasta rozmywały się. Liam, Niall i Zayn rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, ale Louis był zagubiony we własnych myślach, desperacko usiłując nie myśleć o najgorszym scenariuszu. Chociaż nie pozwoliłby sobie nawet rozważać takiej możliwości, nie mógł powstrzymać się od myślenia o tym, co może się teraz stać, skoro sekret Harry'ego został ujawniony. Cóż, wszystkie ich sekrety, jak mniemał. Nigdy nie będą w stanie wyjaśnić jego płomiennej deklaracji miłości po byciu usłyszanym przez tysiące.

Reporterów już zwołano przed szpital, jak przybyli. Zwykle każdy aspekt ich życia jest na wystawie, ale niektóre sprawy – jego przerażenie, jego udręka – powinny być pozostawione jako prywatne. Kiedy wyszli z pojazdu, ich eskorta policyjna szybko ich otoczyła, gdy byli prowadzeni do środka. Paul powitał ich, oczywiście będąc przygotowanym na ich przybycie. Nie marnował czasu zapewniając ich, że Harry wciąż jest z nimi.

\- Jest operowany. Nie będziemy wiedzieć więcej przez kilka godzin.

Ulga, która przeszła przez Louisa była tak silna, że prawie zwaliła go z nóg. Silne ramiona owinęły się wokół jego ramion, udzielając mu bardzo potrzebnego wsparcia. Spojrzał przez ramię i posłał Niallowi wdzięczny uśmiech.

\- Będzie z nim w porządku – zapewnił go Niall. - Po prostu to wiem.

Louis uczepił się pozytywności Nialla.

Liam zadał pytanie, które była na tyłach wszystkich umysłów. - Co z...? - Uniósł brew i skinął delikatnie głową przez ramię, nie chcąc wypowiedzieć resztę pytania na głos z tak wieloma obcymi w pobliżu.

\- Chodźcie – powiedział Paul. - Mają dla nas poczekalnię z boku. Tam możemy porozmawiać.

\- Wstrzymaj się na minutę – powiedział Zayn. Wszyscy odwrócili się, aby spojrzeć na niego. - Możemy gdzieś najpierw wyczyścić Louisa?

Louis spojrzał na siebie. Nawet nie zauważył, że jego ręce nadal są pokryte zaschniętą krwią. Krwią Harry'ego. Była też na jego ubraniach. Rozłożył palce i podniósł ręce do twarzy, gapiąc się na nie. Fala nudności uderzyła w niego i pomyślał, że może być chory.

Zayn delikatnie owinął palcami nadgarstki Louisa i z powrotem je obniżył. - Nie potrzebujesz swojej mamy, czy też mamy Harry'ego, widzącej cię w takim stanie – powiedział delikatnym głosem z wplecioną dobrocią. - Znajdźmy miejsce, gdzie się umyjesz, tak?

Louis przytaknął w zgodzie.

Po kilku chwilach zostali poprowadzeni do wolnego pokoju.

Z pomocą Zayna, Louis rozebrał się z zakrwawionych ubrań i wyczyścił się. Gapił się jak woda w zlewie powoli zmienia się z różowej na czystą. Irracjonalnie, był nękany przez uczucie straty, jakby jego jedyne połączenie z Harrym zostało zabrane.

Zayn pomógł mu się ponownie ubrać w czyste ubrania, potem zebrał strój Louisa, w którym przybył, zanim wyszli z łazienki i dołączyli do reszty.

\- Co powinienem z tym zrobić? - zapytał Zayn, wskazując na zabrudzone ubrania. - Wyrzucić je?

\- Daj je tutaj – powiedział Paul, potrząsając głową. - Zajmiemy się nimi później.

Ten sam wstręt, który Louis czuł wcześniej, kiedy dostrzegł paparazzi, powrócił. Wiedział dlaczego Paul chciał zabrać te ubrania. W przeciwnym razie, prawdopodobnie znalazłyby się na eBay'u: _Jedyne w swoim rodzaju! Strój Louisa Tomlinsona, który miał na sobie, kiedy widział swojego kochanka, Harry'ego Stylesa, zastrzelonego na jego oczach! Autentyczne ślady krwi!_

Potrząsnął głową, jakby był w stanie strząsnąć te myśli ze swojej głowy.

W czasie ich pobytu w łazience, Liam jakoś zdobył kartonik soku pomarańczowego.

\- Proszę – powiedział, wciskając go w ręce Louisa. - Wypij to. Sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej.

Nic nie sprawi, że Louis poczuje się lepiej, dopóki nie będzie wiedział, że z Harrym wszystko w porządku, ale posłusznie zrobił tak, jak polecił Liam, wypijając sok.

\- Zanim dołączymy do reszty, pozwólcie, że zdam wam relację – powiedział Paul. -Tu jest tak dobre miejsce jak nigdzie.

\- Jak zareagowali na skrzydła? - Liam ponownie zadał pytanie.

Paul potrząsnął głową, jakby z niedowierzaniem. - To najdziwniejsza sprawa – zaczął. - Skrzydeł nie ma.

\- Co? - głowa Louisa podskoczyła. To wymagało skupienia uwagi.

\- Byliśmy w ambulansie – kontynuował Paul – i oni pracowali nad Harrym, a skrzydła stały im na drodze, więc zaczęli się nimi zajmować, próbując dowiedzieć się w jaki sposób są przyczepione. Próbowali je usunąć, wiecie?

Przytaknęli.

\- I właśnie miałem włączyć się, powiedzieć im, że marnowali czas, kiedy oderwali je całkowicie od jego ciała.

Louis zbladł i usiadł na jednym ze szpitalnych łóżek, ponownie wkładając głowę między kolana. - Myślę, że będę rzygać.

\- Nie, Louis – Paul pospieszył z uspokajaniem. - To nie tak. Obiecuję. Nie wyglądało na to, że to boli Harry'ego. Nie było żadnego krwawienia czy coś takiego z miejsca, gdzie były przeczepione, tylko jasnoróżowe znaki na skórze, jakby była to pozostałość po kleju.

Liam przemówił. - To niemożliwe.

\- Myślę, że mówiliśmy o tym zbyt wiele razy, no nie? - wtrącił się Niall.

\- Potem zostały odrzucone na podłogę karetki i pióra się rozeszły, wypadając. Kiedy dotarliśmy do szpitala i otworzyli drzwi, żeby wytoczyć Harry'ego, duży podmuch wiatru zebrał się i zawirował w ambulansie, wydmuchując wszystkie pióra.

\- Co z... częścią szkieletu lub czymkolwiek? - zapytał Zayn.

\- Właśnie do tego zmierzam – odpowiedział Paul. - Wprowadziliśmy Harry'ego do środka i wypełniałem jakąś papierkową robotę, gdy przewieźli go na salę operacyjną. Potem jego mama się pokazała. Ale przy pierwszej okazji, powiedziałem im, że zostawiłem coś w karetce i wróciłem, żeby spojrzeć.

\- Byłeś w stanie dostać resztę, zanim ktoś to znalazł? - zapytał Liam.

Paul potrząsnął głową. - Jak mówiłem... najdziwniejsza sprawa. Kiedy dotarłem do ambulansu, rama szkieletu jakby... nie wiem... rozpadła się, jak sądzę. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak inaczej to opisać. Było tam tego tylko trochę spoczywające na szczycie czegoś wyglądającego jak... piasek? A potem to jakby się rozpadło, jakby się zawaliło. Nie było nic oprócz tego. W ogóle nic.

Znów, Louis został ogarnięty uczuciem straty. Na pierwszy rzut oka, powinien być szczęśliwy. Sekret, w który włożyli tak dużo wysiłku w chronienie go, nie był już dłużej problemem. Ale Louis pokochał skrzydła Harry'ego, gwałtownie i namiętnie. Kochał ich piękno i siłę, sposób, w jaki reagowały na jego dotyk, ale najbardziej ze wszystkiego, kochał je, ponieważ były częścią Harry'ego. Dla ich zniknięcia, jakby nigdy nie istniały, było trudne do zaakceptowania.

\- Och, czekajcie – dodał Paul. - Nie powinienem nic mówić. - Sięgnął do kieszeni w koszuli pod marynarką i wyciągnął pojedyncze czarne pióro. - Zostało złapane w karetce. Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś je mieć. - Paul wyciągnął je do Louisa.

\- Tak, dzięki – powiedział Louis z zaciśniętym gardłem, jak przyjął pióro, przytłoczony przez emocje.

\- Skierujmy się do poczekalni. Są tam mamy i jestem pewny, że poczują się lepiej widząc was całych.

Kilka godzin później, Louis przeprosił innych i wrócił do pustej sali szpitalnej, gdzie się przebrał. Po łzawym pojednaniu z rodzinami, siedzieli spięci i byli na krawędzi czekając na nowości o kondycji Harry'ego. Louis trzymał czarne piórko jak linę ratunkową, jakby była talizmanem, który jakoś przyczyni się do związania Harry'ego z tym światem.

Lekarz w końcu przyszedł, aby wydać diagnozę i wszyscy stali, stłoczeni dookoła doktora, bojąc się usłyszeć rezultaty operacji. Po zachęceniach od mamy Harry'ego, lekarz przekazał wieści. Szczegóły będą musiały być powtórzone później Louisowi. Fragmenty, które zarejestrował w mózgu: głównie do ramienia... nacięcie do łopatki... utrata krwi... chirurgia naczyniowa... miesiące rehabilitacji. Ale fraza, którą Louis pojął brzmiała tak słodko jak najsłodsza melodia: wyłączając zakażenie lub komplikacje, przewiduje się pełny powrót do zdrowia.

Kiedy dotarł do pokoju, wszedł do łazienki, zamknął za sobą drzwi, potem usiadł na pokrywie toalety, położył głowę na rękach i płakał.

-o-

Louis usiadł przy łóżku Harry'ego, czekając aż się obudzi. Chwilę temu mama Lou zabrała Anne z powrotem do hotelu, skoro Harry był z dala od niebezpieczeństwa, więc mogła trochę odpocząć, przebrać się i zaplanować podróż, aby pozostać w Stanach nieco dłużej. Harry obudził się już wcześniej, ale Louis przegapił ten krótki widok, zasypiając w poczekalni. Wciąż smutny, że nie pozostał czujny próbował skoncentrować się na pozytywach: Harry był żywy i wszystko będzie z nim w porządku.

Teraz nie wyglądał za dobrze, z maszynami doczepionymi, z przewodami i rurkami przebiegającymi wszędzie, z bandażami na ramieniu. Dalej był blady, brwi i rzęsy były ciemne w porównaniu do skóry, pomimo że zastąpili krew, którą stracił. I jakoś tak wyglądał na mniejszego bez swoich skrzydeł. Tak dziwnie widzieć Harry'ego leżącego płasko na plecach, pomyślał Louis.

Jego tętno przyspieszyło, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego przesuwającego się delikatnie na łóżku, trzepoczącego rzęsami. A potem Harry otworzył oczy, swoje piękne wyraziste oczy, tak zielone i klarowne, bez jakiegokolwiek zmieszania czy dezorientacji, które podobno wyrażały wcześniej. Louis wpatrywał się w nie i czuł się tak, jakby mógł spłonąć od fali emocji przepływających przez niego.

Pochylając się, Louis wyciągnął rękę, aby ująć delikatnie palce Harry'ego.

\- Ty naprawdę wiesz, jak zrobić wejście – powiedział.

Harry wypuścił mały chichot, który natychmiast przemieniła się w jęk. - Nie rozśmieszaj mnie – powiedział głosem chropowatym i szorstkim od nieużywania.

Louis kiwnął głową, po czym pochylił głowę, przemożne uczucie ulgi słyszalne w głosie Harry'ego chwilowo odjęło mu mowę, powodując, że jego gardło zacisnęło się a oczy kłuły.

Harry, choć słaby, dał sobie radę z uściśnięciem ręki Louisa. - I nie wywołuj u mnie płaczu – poprosił.

Louis potwierdził jego słowa kolejnym skinieniem głowy i skoncentrował się na pozbieraniu siebie do kupy. Z oczami dalej błyszczącymi od łez, uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć na ukochaną twarz Harry'ego. - Nigdy nie byłam tak przestraszony w całym moim życiu – wyszeptał Louis. Jego wysiłki, aby utrzymać swoje emocje na wodzy poszły na próżno; łzy wypłynęły spod powiek i sunęły po policzkach.

\- Hej...

Na łagodny ton głosu Harry'ego Louis poczuł się jeszcze bardziej przytłoczony. Pochylił się i schował twarz w krańcu materaca, pozwalając szpitalnej pościeli wsiąkać jego łzy. Potem ręka Harry'ego była w jego włosach, niezgrabna i nieskoordynowana.

\- Ciii – powiedział Harry. - Wszystko będzie ze mną dobrze. Obiecuję. Będzie dobrze.

-o-

**New York Times - Terror na koncercie One Direction w Madison Square Garden**

42 letni mężczyzna uzbrojony w półautomatyczny pistolet strzelił w międzynarodową gwiazdę Harry'ego Stylesa z One Direction w czasie ich ostatniego koncertu w US na Madison Square Garden w piątek. Świadkowie i funkcjonariusze opisali scenę tak chaotycznie jak tysiące nastolatków będących świadkami szokującego wydarzenia.

Pan Styles został przewieziony do Lenox Hill Hospital, gdzie przeszedł operację. Obecnie znajduje się w ciężkim stanie.

Incydent miał miejsce jak pan Styles wychodził w uprzęży na przedzie sceny w trakcie otwierającego numeru zespołu. Świadkowie relacjonuję, że bandyta, zidentyfikowany jako Fred Philips, wyciągnął broń i wycelował w pana Stylesa, wystrzeliwując jeden pocisk, zanim został obezwładniony przez ochronę i zabrany do aresztu.

Przerażone krzyki wypełniły arenę na wyprzedane przedstawienie, podczas gdy młode nastolatki oglądały jak ich idol zawisa bezradnie w powietrzu, krwawiąc od rany postrzałowej, i wygląda na nieprzytomnego. Louis Tomlinson, najstarszy członek zespołu, długo plotkowano, że jest w związku z panem Stylesem, był pierwszym, który dotarł do pana Stylesa i uciskał ranę, aż przybyła pomoc lekarska. Świątkowie opisują pana Tomlinsona jako widocznie zrozpaczonego i muszącego być fizycznie powstrzymywanym, gdy pan Styles był leczony.

Funkcjonariusze egzekwowania prawa powiedzieli, że pan Philips jest mieszkańcem Lawrence, członkiem kontrowersyjnej grupy religijnej, która protestowała przeciw występowi zespołu. Głos w Internecie i na stornie grupy, jednym z dziwacznych twierdzeń pana Philipsa jest, że skrzydła pana Stylesa noszone jako kostium na scenie są w rzeczywistości prawdziwe i że jednym z demonów Lucyfera (imię często nadawane Szatanowi w teologii chrześcijańskiej). Pan Philips jest obecnie poddawany ocenie psychologicznej.

Wielu rodziców było zszokowanych otrzymując telefon od swoich dzieci, że bandyta otworzył ogień na koncercie. Połączenia od razu napłynęły, jak orany ścigania pracowały nad przejęciem kontroli nad tłumem. Szybko byli w stanie ustalić, że pan Philips działał sam i pracował z personelem obiektu, aby uspokoić spanikowany tłum pełen rozhisteryzowanej młodzieży. Kilkoro fanów zemdlało i byli leczeni na arenie, ale żadne inne urazy nie zostały zgłoszone.

One Direction, sensacja z Anglii i Irlandii, jest jednym z najpopularniejszych i najlepiej sprzedających się muzycznych aktów wszech czasów, pobijając nawet kilka rekordów _The Beatles_. Członkowie Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson byli na Garden występując na ich ostatnim koncercie z trasy przed powrotem do domu do Londynu na przerwę. Wiele członków rodzin i przyjaciół było na widowni.

-o-

**Tumblr – PRAY FOR HARRY! LARRY IS REAL!**

Nigdy nie pomyślałam, że taki rodzaj raportu z koncertu będę pisać. Nie mogę przestać płakać. Jeśli nie słyszeliście, Harry został POSTRZELONY. Nie kłamię. Włączcie wiadomości, jeśli mi nie wierzycie. Na MSG był szalony mężczyzna i on wyciągnął PISTOLET i STRZLIŁ W HARRY'EGO. Byliśmy tylko jakieś 2 sekcje dalej i był huk, a potem usłyszeliśmy szalone krzyki i wszystko stało się tak szybko. Ludzie krzyczeli a Harry po prostu wisiał na tych kablach i to wyglądały jakby nie żył, omg. Nie wiem, czy to ma teraz sens. Jestem taka załamana i przestawałam płakać całą noc. Ci duzi ochroniarze złapali ramię tego szalonego kolesia i zabrali mu pistolet, ale omg, było już za późno. A Harry był pokryte krwią, a potem kiedy dostał się na scenę, Louis podbiegł do niego i płakał i próbował zatrzymać krwawienie, a potem ci medycy przybiegli i kazali Louisowi się odsunąć, a potem Louis krzyczał jak bardzo kocha Harry'ego i błagał go, żeby go nie umarł i omg, on kocha Harry'ego TAK BARDZO i nikt nie wie jak się ma Harry, ale media ciągle mówią, że żyje. Ja nadal płaczę. To była najbardziej okropna rzecz, jaką widziałam w całym moim życiu. Prawdopodobnie będę miała o tym koszmary. Wszyscy płakali i proszę, proszę wszyscy módlcie się za Harry'ego. Harry i Louis kochają siebie taaaak bardzo i teraz cały świat to wie, choć powinien już wiedzieć, jeśli miały nieco bardziej otwarte oczy. To było takie oczywiste. To powinno mieć miejsce u Ellen z paroma ładnymi zdjęciami w magazynie People, ale z powodu tej SZALOEJ osoby, która POSTRZELIŁA HARRY'EGO, Boże nie mogę oddychać jestem taka załamana. Możecie sobie wyobrazić Louisa próbującego żyć bez Harry'ego? To jest straszne nawet do pomyślenia, więc proszę wszystkich, módlcie się za Harry'ego. Później próbuję napisać więcej, ale teraz jestem smutna i moja mama chce, żebym poszła do łóżka. Módlcie się za Harry'ego!!!

-o-

Do Natychmiastowej Publikacji

Kontakt: Lisa Wolfe, Modest! Management [lisa@modestmanagement.com](mailto:lisa@modestmanagement.com)

**Stan Harry'ego Stylesa Jest Stabilny Po Postrzeleniu na Madison Square Garden**

Stan Harry'ego Stylesa został odnotowany jako stabilny w Lenox Hill Hospital, w Nowym Jorku po zostaniu postrzelonym raz w ramię z półautomatycznego pistoletu. Przeszedł operację i przewiduje się pełnego powrotu do zdrowia z fizjoterapią.

One Direction (członkowie Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson) grali ostatni koncert z ich trasy po US na Madison Square Garden z wyprzedanymi biletami, kiedy jeden bandyta, z podejrzewanym motywem - fanatyzmem religijnym postrzelił Harry'ego, gdy obniżał się na linie.

One Direction jest głęboko wdzięczne miastu Nowy Jork, policjantom na miejscu oraz straży miejskiej i personelowi za ich szybką akcję w zatrzymaniu podejrzanego i zapobiegnięciu dalszym urazom uczestniczących fanów. Zespół i wszyscy w Syco, Sony, Columbia i Modest! Management dogłębnie ubolewają zarówno nad rozczarowaniem fanów jak i nad tym, że byli oni zmuszeni do bycia świadkami takiego aktu przemocy.

Ponadto, One Direction i rodzina Harry'ego Stylesa są wdzięczni za niesamowitych lekarzy i pielęgniarki w Lenox Hill Hospital za ich profesjonalne i fachowe zajęcie się Harrym, jak powraca do zdrowia od rany postrzałowej.

Wreszcie, Louis i Harry chcieliby wyrazić swoje głębokie i szczere podziękowania za przemożne wyrażenia miłości i wspierania ich związku, który postanowili utrzymywać w tajemnicy z przeróżnych powodów, między innymi ze względu na okazaną nietolerancję przez grupę, z którą napastnik Harry'ego był podobno powiązany. Oboje także chcieliby wyrazić specjalne, szczerze podziękowania do Eleanor Calder za jej niewzruszoną przyjaźń i wsparcie w często trudnej roli, którą zgodziła się zagrać, jako dziewczyna Louisa. Chociaż to nie jest sposób, w jaki mieli nadzieję się ujawnić jako para, Louis i Harry są bardzo szczęśliwi, że mają wolną drogę w swoim związku.

Oczekuje się, że Harry zostanie wypuszczony ze szpitala za kilka dni. Będzie kontynuował swój długo powrót do zdrowia w domu z Louisem w Londynie i z całą swoją rodziną w Cheshire. A my nadal będziemy informować was, fanów One Direction, na bieżąco o jego postępach.

-o-

\- Tęsknisz za nimi? - Louis i Harry byli w tulenie w siebie na kanapie u ich przyjaciela Cala w Kalifornii. Telewizor grał cicho w tle, a reszta chłopców była porozrzucana po całym pokoju w różnych miejscach po tym, jak wszyscy spędzili cały dzień na plaży. Harry nie był w stanie surfować – nakaz lekarza – ale on i Zayn oglądali innych cieszących się falami, wszyscy czerpali korzyści z przymusowego czasu wolnego w trakcie którego Harry powracał do zdrowia. Przerzucali strony różnych szkiców ich tatuażysty, które im wysłał. Jeden z nich zachęcił Louisa do zadania pytania czy to była para skrzydeł, zakrzywione linie nieskomplikowane, lecz piękne, szczegóły piór znakomite. Harry rozważał zrobienie ich sobie pomiędzy łopatkami.

\- Tak – powiedział Harry ze wzruszeniem ramion. - W sensie, teraz jest to o wiele mniej skomplikowane i wiesz, jaki miałem do nich stosunek na początku, ale przywykłem do posiadania ich, a z tobą... - urwał i spojrzał na Louisa, któremu odebrało dech w piersi na ciepły i oddany wyraz twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Jak myślicie, co się z nimi stało? - zapytał Niall.

Oboje byli zaskoczeni pytaniem, tak pochłonięci tym drugim, że prawie zapominali, iż nie są sami w pokoju.

Harry ponownie wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem.

\- Jeśli sprawdzicie tumblra, zobaczycie dużo teorii spiskowych – powiedział Louis z małym przewróceniem oczami. - Mówią, że zostały one operacyjnie usunięte, kiedy byłeś w szpitalu po postrzeleniu.

\- Naprawdę tak mówią? - zapytał Harry z małą zmarszczką na czole.

\- Dokładnie – rzekł Louis, kręcąc głową.

\- Myślę, że to dlatego że teraz wszystko jest już jawne – wtrącił się Zayn. - Już ich nie potrzebujesz.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Liam.

\- Całą tą epicką miłość pomiędzy nimi – wyjaśnił Zayn, odpowiadając na pytanie Liama z machnięciem ręki w stronę Harry'ego i Louisa. - To po prostu był zbyt doży, żeby pozostać w ukryciu. Musiało jakoś się ujawnić.

\- To raczej romantyczne – powiedział Liam z zamyślonym spojrzeniem i aprobującym potrząśnięciem głowy. - Lubię to. Prawie jak w bajce.

\- Ciii, cicho. Już jest – powiedział Niall z uciszającym ruchem, ucinając wszystkie dalsze konwersacje, jak sięgnął po pilota, aby pogłośnić telewizor.

Ellen DeGeneres pojawiła się na ekranie, a oni siedzieli cicho przez intro, zanim pojawiły się wiadomości, którymi byli zainteresowani. - Zanim zaczniemy dzisiejsze show, mam ogłoszenie do obwieszczenia. Piątek będzie wielkim dniem. Ogromnym. Nie uwierzycie, kto będzie naszymi gośćmi. Jestem podekscytowana. Wy też będziecie. Co? Kto? Och, chcecie, żebym naprawdę wam powiedziała... - Przerwała a jej publiczność zaśmiała się. - Ogromnym. Mówię, wam ogromnym. Naprawdę chcecie wiedzieć? - Publiczność krzyczała tak. - No cóż, zatem wam powiem. - Przerwała jeszcze raz a potem krzyknęła - One Direction będzie u nas! - Publiczność wybuchła głośnymi wiwatami.

Po kilku chwilach, uciszyła ich, z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Jestem pewna, że wielu z was słyszało o koncercie, gdzie Harry został postrzelony a Louis popędził do jego boku, efektywnie ujawniając ich całemu światu. Piątek będzie ich pierwszym wywiadem jako para i jestem zaszczycona, że to mnie wybrali do tego wywiadu. - Ponownie przerwała, podczas gdy publiczność klaskała. - Zayn, Liam i mój mały braciszek, Niall, również tutaj będą, a my z pierwszej ręki dowiemy się o ich planach. Więc w ten piątek. Zaznaczcie w kalendarzach; nie chcecie tego przegapić. To będzie wielki dzień. Wiecie, kiedy jeszcze będzie wielki dzień? Dzisiaj! Nasi goście-

Niall wyciszył telewizor i odwrócił się w stronę innych. - Proszę bardzo, chłopcy. Po piątku, nie będziemy musieli już dłużej trzymać naszych ust zamkniętych. – Byli z dala od mediów od momentu postrzelenia, nie udzielając wywiadów, tweety monitorowane, wszystkie nowości wychodziły z oficjalnych źródeł. Nagrania z przedstawienia pojawiły się już dwa dni wcześniej i raz na żywo, mogli swobodnie rozmawiać o Harrym i Louisie. - Jednak nie wiem, czy świat jest gotowy na wasz poziom ckliwości.

\- Hejjjj – powiedział Harry, sięgając za plecy po poduszkę i rzucając w głowę Nialla.

Niall zaśmiał się i zrobił unik.

\- Uważaj na swoje ramię, kochanie – powiedział Louis, zaniepokojony.

Niall zawył ze śmiechu. - Widzicie, co mam na myśli?

\- Myślę, że są słodcy.

\- Ja myślę, że są obrzydliwi – powiedział Zayn z przekąsem. - Wiecie, ile razy oglądałem byłem zmuszany do oglądania _Pamiętnika_? Nigdy więcej. Odmawiam.

\- Co? - Louis zapytał z udawanym oburzeniem. - Nie możesz być poważny.

\- Jestem. I jeśli nawet pomyślicie o zagraniu tego, kiedy jestem w tym samym pokoju, zamierzam kogoś poprosić o wpakowanie we mnie kulkę.

\- Och – powiedział Liam z uniesionymi brwiami. - Żarty postrzałowe. Już tu jesteśmy? Za wcześnie, Harry?

Piątka z nich kontynuowała ich dobroduszne przekomarzania się, robiąc sobie jaja, śmiech wypełniał pokój.

  
  


-o-

\- Gotowy? - zapytał Louis, jak stali wewnątrz salonu tatuażu, przegotowując się do wyjścia na zewnątrz. Tłum zebrał się, gdy rozniosła się wiadomość, że zostali zauważeni w LA. Teraz ulica była wypełniona fanami i paparazzi. Samochód czekał na nich, ale wciąż musieli przejść przez tłum.

Harry postanowił wytatuować sobie skrzydła na plecach, a Louis nie mógł się doczekać, aż się zagoją, już wyobrażając sobie jak wyglądają, kiedy wsunie się w Harry'ego od tyłu. On sam zrobiłby sobie taki tatuaż, jednak razem zdecydowali się na pojedyncze czarne pióro owijając się wokół jego ramienia.

Louis wziął rękę Harry'ego w swoją, ściskając ją, a Harry pokiwał do niego w odpowiedzi. - Okej, jestem gotowy.

Otworzyli drzwi do sklepu i łapmy błyskowe od aparatów natychmiast ich oślepiły. Ochrona próbowała utrzymać ludzi z tyłu, jak pokonywali drogę przez ulicę. Paparazzi wykrzykiwali pytania, gdy szli, usiłując przyciągnąć ich uwagę.

\- Harry! - krzyknął jeden. - Jakie to uczucie trzymać rękę swojego chłopaka publicznie?

\- Idźcie dalej – nakłaniała ich ochrona, starając się doprowadzić ich do samochodu.

Ale Harry zatrzymał się, spojrzał na ich połączone dłonie, potem na Louisa. Serce Louisa urosło na widok w oczach Harry'ego – duma, szczęście, miłość, radość, wolność.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę paparazzi, aby odpowiedzieć na pytanie, z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Jakbym latał.

Koniec.

  
  


 


End file.
